They Met On Wandr
by andx06s
Summary: Harry creates a profile on the new app for gay wizards: Wandr. At first, he's justs looking for sex but, will he find his true love online once he comes back for his eighth year at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my first fafinc ever. I just had the idea yesterday and decided to write the beginning. I'll be uploading new chapters, since it's not a one-shot (bear in my mind that there'll be many chapters, Harry is going to have fun with many boys. I'll let you know which pairing is going to appear at the beginning of every chapter) There might be some grammar mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I know it's short, but I just wanted to introduce the story. Please, **review** and if you see anything misspelled just tell me! Thanks.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the names/places/characters/products or any other thing that appears in my stories. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and whoever has the rights of Harry Potter. I do not make any profit from these stories, I am just playing with the characters.

* * *

Harry was lying on his bed at the Barrow waiting for Ron, who was taking a shower. It was the week before Ginny's and Dean's wedding, and the trio had been helping Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family. Charlie had come back from Romania and even Fleur, who had divorced Bill after him coming out, had shown up. They remained friends, though.

If they didn't have enough with cleaning the house and preparing everything, Hermione had to deal with an anxious Ginny Weasley, who found flaws even in her soon to be maid of honour's dress. The same happened to Seamus, who had to deal with Dean's drama.

 _"I'm so fucking tired of this. Tell Ronald to come downstairs and help!" - HG_

Harry saw Hermione's text (yes, text) after feeling his mobile phone buzzing. The year after the War, the Ministry of Magic started a campaign to promote Muggle products. This campaign was supposed to reduce the remaining hatred towards Muggles showing Wizards that some items invented by their non-magical neighbours could be useful. However, the Ministry had created its own versions so that no Muggle could discover the magical world. This campaign was controlled by different Departments, such as the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the Department of Defence and the Department of Magical Equipment Control.

The Ministry had launched mobile phones. The difference with the Muggle ones is that these were more advanced, since in 1999 mobile phones in the Muggle world weren't still that useful. However, the Ministry's version, which had touchable screens and let the user download many "apps" let wizards get the whole experience.

These mobile phones hadn't been as successful as the computer in older generation, but among students they'd been a hit. In Hogwarts, for instance, these gadgets would work and students realized that this meant that they could communicate even if they were in two different parts of the castle. However, owls were still used by wizards, who thought that they could rely on these animals more than on technology.

Ron came out of the shower when Harry has about to reply to Hermione. He was naked, water falling through his built and naked torso and his cock bouncing around. Harry was openly gay, but their friendship never made Ron, who loved being naked, uncomfortable. "Mate, we better hurry up or mum is gonna kill us." said Ron while he opened his wardrobe. "Hermione has just sent a message, they want you downstairs now." replied Harry.

After Ron left Harry felt his erection against his mattress. Seeing Ron's beautiful and fat dick had made him horny, but there was no one to have sex with around, since Bill was dating someone.

Harry was not a virgin, he had had plenty of sex during his school years. If his name had an advantage it was that picking guys to fuck with was never a problem. Sometimes it had been anonymous sex, and he thought that he might find an app or something to find gay men. He unlocked his phone and looked up "gay sex app" and, after loading, "Wandr" appeared.

The description talked about how gay and bi men could now hook up or even date people they'd met on this app. Harry downloaded it immediately and created his profile. He chose a picture of his built torso for his profile and described himself as a "jock". Users could even tell people their Hogwarts house, but he felt like that was too much information. Then he wrote that he was single and started his bio, which read:

 _"Horny slutty bottom looking for men who can destroy my ass. Hit me up!"_

After writing his profile he realized that most men lived a few miles away, but there was one who, according to Wandr, was inside the Burrow. Harry felt a chill of excitement running down through his spine.

His mobile buzzed and Harry saw that he had a message.

 _"Hi Harry, how are you doing?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! So this is chapter 2, which is longer than the first one. Anyways, hope you all like it and, again, **review** and tell me if there're any mistakes or things I could improve. PAIRING: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the names/places/characters/products or any other thing that appears in my stories. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and whoever has the rights of Harry Potter. I do not make any profit from these stories, I am just playing with the characters.

* * *

Harry froze as if someone had cast a _Petrificus totalus_ on him. Someone had guessed who he was just by seeing his torso, and this someone was inside the house. By the photo Harry could tell that he was a strong man. Harry checked his relationship status, which said "Open Relationship". Could it be…? Harry decided to talk to him.

 _"Hey, who are you?"_

 _"Well, Harry, I happen to be one of Ron's brothers. We are all helping here and you're just looking for a random dude to fuck that ass of yours."_

Harry felt how his dick started to grow.

 _"You're one of the Weasleys? Let me guess… With that body, I'd say you're Bill or Charlie, but since you're in an open relationship, you must be Bill. And oh, by the way, I'd rather let someone I know fuck me ;)"_

 _"Bingo! If you wanna have fun meet me in my bedroom after lunch. Knock three times"_

 _"Ok, daddy"_

Harry went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, on his own, while Mrs. Weasley finished cooking lunch. "Oh, Harry, darling, in the past you had to eat a lot, you were so skinny! But now you must eat even more, unless you want to lose all those muscles!" said Ron's mother while she served his food. In that moment Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the kitchen. "He wouldn't lose those muscles if he'd helped us moving tables around. Where the fuck were you, mate?" said Ron, angry. "Moving tables around? You're a wizard!" replied Harry, making Hermione and Ginny laugh. "I'd received a letter from Luna, I'll reply after lunch."

Bill and Mr. Weasley, who were degnoming the garden, arrived in that moment. Harry saw Bill winking at him and he couldn't help but blush. He was so eager, it'd been ages since he'd had sex, at least four days, before he came back from his trip to Berlin, and he couldn't stop thinking about that cock he was about to eat.

Bill was the first to finish and to leave the room. After a few minutes, Harry felt his mobile phone buzzing in his pocket. "What was that?" said Ron. "Oh, just my mobile phone." replied Harry. "Your what?" "His mobile phone, Ronald. Haven't you heard about them?" interrupted Ginny. "I have one, and Fred and George too!" explained Ginny. "How did you get one? They're bloody expensive!" shouted Ron. "Well, Fred and George can afford them can't they? And mine was a present from Dean, before we broke up. Guess who is he fooling around with now?" said Ginny with a smirk. When she saw everyone looking at her with interest she just said "Seamus!". Harry couldn't believe it. Was Dean gay, or bi? "Is he bi or something?" asked Harry. "Oh, Harry, wizards do not understand sexuality like Muggles do. It's something like Ancient Greece, where sexual orientation was not conceived as a social identifier, as modern Muggle societies have done. Greek society did not distinguish sexual desire or behavior by the gender of the participants, but rather by the role that each participant played in the sex act, that of active penetrator or passive active/passive polarization corresponded with dominant and submissive social roles: the active (penetrative) role was associated with masculinity, while the passive role was associated with femininity and youth. The same happens with wizards. However, in the XX century, when the Muggle-born community within the Wizarding World grew, people started to use words like _bisexual_ , _gay_ , _asexual,_ etc. But not everyone uses them, though."

"It seems like someone has been reading articles online!" said Hermione, beaming. "Glad to see that some of the few Muggle websites allowed are useful."

"So that's why so many wizards and witches have relationships with people of the same sex?" asked Harry

"Exactly, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "I'd be lying if I said that Molly and I haven't had same-sex relationships in Hogwarts before we started dating. But don't worry, you can still identify as gay."

"I thought it worked in the _Muggle way_. And yes, I'll do so, it makes me feel more comfortable. I'll be leaving now."

Harry went to Bill's bedroom, his heart pounding in his chest, as if it wanted to break through his ribcage. He knocked on the door three times and the door opened. There he was, like a Greek god, wearing just his pyjama jeans. Harry could see a bit of his pubic hair, ginger as his hair, and a trail that travelled to his bellybutton. He approached Harry, until his bulge touched Harry's thigh. "Hi, Harry." whispered the Weasley in his ear, licking his ear afterwards.

Harry felt a shudder run through his spine and his knees go weak. Bill held him against his chest, laughing, and took him to his bed. Harry saw his red big lips and started snogging the older man, who groaned and took Harry's T-shirt off him any way he could. They split in order to breathe, and Harry started to pull from Bill's jeans. "Oh well, it seems like someone is hungry. Wasn't lunch enough for you?" chuckled Bill. "Ok, here you're, boy." Bill took his big cock, which already had precum, and slapped Harry with it. Harry opened his mouth, put it inside and started sucking. Bill started moaning and said, "What do you say, Harry?" "Thanks, daddy!" replied the raven-haired boy. With a flick of his wand, Bill made Harry's remaining clothes disappear. The ginger was mesmerized by the views. Harry, looking at him with those green eyes, sucking his dick, kneeled on his bed while he laid there. He was pale, but paler was his ass, perhaps because it was the only part that had remained hidden by his underwear or swimsuit the days the family went to the lake every summer.

Bill grabbed his hair and pulled him away from his dick. The man took his legs and positioned the boy so that he could see his beautiful ass. It was perfect: a bit hairy, but not too much, so it was ideal to eat. Bill pushed Harry so that he was resting on his forearms, with his ass in the air. And he just started eating that hole. Harry gasped but closed his mouth. "Don't worry, babe, there's a Silencing spell, no one will hear you." After that, he kept eating him, moving his tongue around the rim of his anus, teasing him, never touching the centre. "Fuck, Bill. Stop teasing!" said Harry between moans. Bill laughed and, after what seemed like hours, put his tongue in Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, deep inside his skull. He fell to the bed and stayed there, his arms too weak due to the pleasure.

After Bill had made him writhe for a few more minutes (or hours, or years, Harry didn't even know, nor cared) he put the tip of his big, veiny cock in Harry's ass cleft. "Well, Harry, you're quite loose. Lube won't be even necessary. How long it's been since you've had sex?" asked Bill, grinning. "Too long. Four days. I've been playing with my ass, though." replied the boy. "Four days is too long? Oh Harry, who would've said that the Boy Who Lived was a cock slut!?" said Bill laughing. "Bill, if you don't start fucking me now I'll hex your fucki-" Harry couldn't finish the sentence, as a moan slipped through his swollen lips when Bill slammed into him.

The Weasley grabbed his body. Harry's back was against his lover's chest, which made kissing easy. The freckled and tanned skin was a great contrast with Harry's pale skin, and when Bill tried to grab Harry's hips, the sweat made it impossible. When Bill stopped, Harry started to move his hips, fucking himself on Bill's penis. "Oh, Harry, my boy, you're such a skilled bottom." Harry didn't understand what he was saying, since Bill had been hitting his sweet spot for the last few minutes in each thrust. He was about to come, and when he tried to release himself, he felt a big callous hand grab his hand and put it away. Bill put Harry's hands between his chest and the boy's back. "I'll tell you when to do so, slut."

Bill started fucking him faster, both moaning, until he pushed the boy away. "What the-" said Harry, startled. "Open your mouth I'm about to come." Harry did as he was told and he saw it coming. Bill's abs started moving and, finally, sperm started to flow. Some hit Harry's left eye, but Bill put his cock inside Harry's mouth, deep down, and, despite Harry's gag reflex, he kept pushing and shouting Harry's name. After that he took his cock from the boy's mouth. Harry swallowed, and then opened his mouth to show his lover that there was no cum left. Bill just wanted to lay down on his bed, his body sore, but, instead, he took Harry's cock, which was still hard, and started wanking him. Harry's body tensed while he shouted "Bill" and finally came, leaving his body full of sperm. His gaze, full of lust, looked directly at Bill and he just said the words. "Clean me." Bill, with no hesitation, moved his tongue around Harry's torso, playing with his nipples when he was close, and playing with the bottom's ribs. After cleaning them he just let his body fall over Harry, the weight pushing the boy against the mattress. "You're so fucking beautiful, Harry," he said. And then, both inhaling for air, they just stayed there.

After a few minutes, Bill talked again "We should do this again, with Charlie, perhaps." Harry, gasping, said, "Charlie likes men as well?" Bill could see how surprised the boy was. "Well, he likes men and women. He's on Wandr as well" he said while he started spooning Harry. "I haven't seen him there!" said Harry. "Well, of course. Wandr shows men near you and Charlie is still in Romania," replied Bill. "Oh, I see. Well, before we have a threesome I'd like to taste him first." snapped Harry. "Of course, you're free to do whatever you want," said Bill, laughing.

When the conversation was finished, they just stayed there, until they fell asleep. The sun entering through the windows kissed their skin, still sweaty from their hook up. As Harry's eyelids closed, he decided that he'd use Wandr in Hogwarts, once he'd left the Burrow with Bill (and Charlie) behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. So I'm writing the beginning of the story faster than I expected. The **PAIRINGS** are Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley

 **WARNINGS** specific for this chapter: Dom/sub, bondage, spanking, Double penetration, threesome, voyeurism and non-consensual exhibitionism.

Anyways, hope you like it and enjoy. As always, please tell me if there're any mistakes or things I could improve. I know this is a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but we've already seen Bill so... The next chapter will be longer: it's the wedding!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the names/places/characters/products or any other thing that appears in my stories. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and whoever has the rights of Harry Potter. I do not make any profit from these stories, I am just playing with the characters.

* * *

A week had passed since Harry's and Bill's meeting. Everything was okay between them, there weren't awkward silents in their conversations or anything. It was just sex. When someone started using Wandr, it was like signing a contract: if you're not looking for a relationship, do not develop feeling for any of the men you sleep with. If that happens, things could go terribly, terribly wrong.

There were still three days left for Ginny's and Dean's wedding when Charlie arrived. Harry found the older Weasley brother quite hot. He was really similar to Bill, with a muscular body. However, he wasn't as tall as Bill and his hair had a darker tone. One day after, Harry found Charlie's Wandr profile. He had a picture of his face, so it wasn't difficult to spot him. He was about to chat with him when his phone buzzed. It was a Wandr message from Bill.

"Harry, don't worry about Charlie. I've already talked with him and he's accepted. He'll be cleaning the attic this afternoon (some guests will stay there). I'll see you later."

Harry went downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley with Ginny's dress. She'd asked him to help with the stitches. The Wizarding tradition said that the bride's dress (or brides', since same-sex marriage has been legal since 1953) had to be sewed by all members of the family, meaning that each member had to collaborate a little bit. They couldn't use magic, though. The groom (or grooms) inherited his father garment. However, as times and fashion changed quickly, grooms tend to buy their clothing themselves.

When Harry appeared in the kitchen door Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, pleased. "Oh, Harry, glad you're here. If you'd like, you can sew part of the sleeves," said the bride's mother. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm really grateful that you thought of me, but I'm not really part of the family," said Harry. "Stop saying such nonsense! You've been part of this family for ages now, and you know that. We'd never leave you out. And one day you'll get married and we, your family, will be there." said Mrs. Weasley, reprimanding him.

Once he was finished, he stood up, about to leave. Mrs. Weasley's voice stopped him when he was about to reach the first floor. "Harry! Harry, darling! Could you tell Charlie to come downstairs so that he can help with the dress?" Her voice, travelling through the stairs, shouted.

Harry, who was about to have sex with another Weasley brother, damned himself. How could he be so unlucky? He sighed and when he reached the last floor he knocked on the door, which flew open. Charlie Weasley stood there. "Oi, Harry! Wanna have fun?" said Charlie, smirking. "It'll have to wait, Charlie, your mother wants you downstairs," said Harry, gloomily. "Really? Now? Well, it won't be too long. Now, please, before I go and help her, let me undress you" said Charlie.

Charlie did what he'd promised and undressed Harry inside the room. There were two single beds, probably for Cedric and Oliver, who were staying the day of the wedding. Harry sat in the bed that was in front of the door when Charlie cast a spell. His hands were tied up to the bedhead and his ankles to the end. He was in a four-legged position, his ass facing the door. "I'm gonna leave the door open until I come back, so, if someone comes here, the first thing they'll see is that beautiful, round arse," said Charlie with a mean tone. "Charlie, please, no, what if He-." tried to reply Harry. "Shut up! I'm your Dom, and you'll do as you're told. Besides, you're loving it! Just look at your cock, already hard." replied the Weasley.

Harry stayed there, feeling the soft breeze caressing his body, giving him goosebumps all over his skin. He actually liked the idea of being exposed, although he just wanted Charlie to come back. Finally, after ages he did. Harry knew because a rough had slapped his left cheek. He silenced a moan. "Unlike my brother, I won't use any Silencing spells, if someone hears yo.u you know what happens,, " he said, slapping his testicles. "And, unlike my brother, I don't like foreplay that much. No rimming, I like to thrust in dry. You'll still suck me, though." After that statement, Charlie moved to the front and placed his cock in Harry's mouth. Harry realized it was smaller than Bill's but way thicker. It hurt his jaws, but the pleasure was overwhelming. Charlie was brutal and rough, and made Harry gag quite a few times. Without further ado, he took Harry's ass and started thrusting.

Harry felt how the cock stretched his rectum. There was no lube or magic spell helping him, and it hurt. But the pain, mixed with the pleasure that Charlie was giving him, was too much. He felt dizzy and when he closed his eyes he heard a voice. "Having fun without me, huh?" It was Bill, who magically got naked when Harry opened his eyes. Charlie started thrusting faster and faster, making Harry moan harder. "Shhh, baby. Or they'll hear you" said Charlie while he kept fucking him. Harry opened his mouth, expecting Bill's cock. He looked behind him, his confused look met Bill's mischievous glare. Harry didn't understand what was going on. Charlie stopped and Bill positioned himself under Harry. Then, he understood: double penetration. When Bill was comfortable he asked whether he wanted to do it or not, if it was okay. Harry sed yes, between gasps and sighs. Bill was the first to put his dick in. Already loose, it didn't hurt that much. But then he heard someone moving, and he knew that Charlie was about to put his cock inside his ass. And that's what happened. Charlie started moving slowly, and Bill joined him afterwards. "Fuck, yeah, please, keep moving!" shouted Harry at the top of his lungs. "Be quiet, or they'll hear us!" said Charlie, who was grabbing Harry's hips to steady himself. "I don't fucking care, just keep fucking me, destroy me!"

The boys kept fucking him, shouting and swearing and playing with the Boy who lived. Finally, they both came deep in Harry's ass. Afterwards, they moved to the front and put their cocks in the Chosen One's mouth. Harry's mouth ached and he needed relief, but decided to please the men who had helped him lose his double penetration virginity. They kept pushing in, although Harry groaned in order to let them now that he couldn't take it anymore. The boys were kissing and Harry, who should have found the scene of two brothers snogging disgusting, actually found it fucking mesmerizing. Bill was caressing Charlie's tummy, and Charlie was holding Bill's head while he kept inserting his tongue in the curse breaker's mouth. After the kissing session, they just took their cocks out from Harry's mouth and started moving around. "Should we release him?" asked Bill, who standing next to the window, naked. "Yeah, he deserves it. He's been really good." Charlie, sweaty after the threesome, was cleaning his sweat with his T-shirt. When he was finished he took his wand and fred Harry, who collapsed on the bed. His ass was dripping cum, the liquid falling and staining the sheets. "Thank you, guys," he said in a whisper. "Oh, Harry, you're more than welcome. By the way, you shouldn't have let that cum touch the sheets, I'd prepared them for Cedric and Oliver. They won't be too pleased once they see that someone has been having sex on their beds. We'll leave everything as it is, see how they react." said Charlie.

Charlie dressed and opened the door completely, which had been ajar during the hookup. Charlie, content with the great sex he'd just had, grinned and left with the other boys, who had just finished dressing. Harry, a bit sore, held himself to the railing and saw a person taking off his Invisibility cloak at the end of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter, and quite long compared to the previous ones. Here there's more depth (not just sex) and characters start to meet again after the war. By the way, you'll see that there's some Wizarding history I've made up. I like inventing those historical periods that weren't explained in the books. However, I still don't know how to give that information properly, and it might not seem natural. I'll try to fix that in future chapters.

The PAIRINGS in this chapters are: Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas, Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin and Nimphadora Tonks/Kingsley Shacklebolt. **No sex** , though, just guests.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names/places/characters/products or any other thing that appears in my stories. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and whoever has the rights of Harry Potter. I do not make any profit from these stories, I am just playing with the characters.

* * *

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and the members of the Burrow were running upstairs and downstairs, taking care of the few details remaining. Mrs. Weasley had to seat down after almost passing out due to stress. Although this meant more work for everyone else, it also meant that they didn't have to deal with Mrs. Weasley, who was behaving like in Bill's wedding.

Harry was outside, preparing the tables where Ginny, Dean and their parents would seat. Hermione was with him, while Ron was preparing Portkeys. "Hermione, don't you find it weird that Ginny is going to get married so soon? She's only 17," asked Harry while he put a tablecloth on. "Actually, Harry, it's something quite common in the Wizarding world. In the past, due to a bill passed by the Ministry of Magic, girls were only allowed to study 5 years at Hogwarts, because it was considered that once they had their OWLs they had enough qualifications. Boys, on the other hand, could study two more years if they wanted to. Women were allowed to study because Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff decided so, but, back then, they were not allowed to work. OWLs were, for women, a way to prove that they had studies. That's why, once a boy finished his last year at Hogwarts, a girl got married with him (probably against the couple's will), so that they could socially survive. It wasn't until the first feminist wave when things changed. After demonstrations and attacks to buildings belonging to the Ministry, it became compulsory for women to study two more years and, as their male peers, NEWTs were compulsory for them. Many historians point out that the only reason why this happened is because women's organizations threatened to disobey the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, although there's still debate about this idea. The tradition of getting married young is still alive, and many couples get married as soon as they can," explained Hermione. "How on Earth did you know that?" asked Harry. "Oh, will you and Ronald ever read _History of Magic_?" snorted Hermione. She left him there and, laughing, she went inside the house to get the silverware.

Harry magicallly lit the candles, which were floating over the tables where the guests'd seat. It reminded him of Hogwarts, a place where he'd be going back in less than three days. They were coming back to do their seventh year. He already had his books, because Mr Weasley, who had to go to Diagon Alley to buy Ginny's books, had bought them theirs. Harry wasn't that excited about studies, but he just wanted to meet people he'd lost contact with since the war. Some of them were coming today, like Luna, Neville, Seamus or Malfoy. The ferret had been invited, and he was bringing his parents with him. After the war, everyone realized that the scar wouldn't heal unless they all stopped being victims for the rest of their lives. It was though, specially for those who lost friends or relatives, but being a victim for the rest of your life is even worse. That's why the Weasleys had decided to invite the Malfoys. Narcissa had actually saved Harry, and trying to bring them back to society was the only thing they could do. Also, Mrs. Weasley felt like Draco would find it difficult to make new friends at Hogwarts. Draco was the hope of the dark side, like Harry was the one who represented the anti-Voldemort side. If Malfoy kept being friends only with his Slytherin mates, he'd be seen as a Death Eater. However, if he tried to open up, it'd be seen as if the Dark side wanted to reconcile. Harry had to approach those students who supported Death Eaters, if they wanted to reach social, not political (which consisted on an amnesty), peace.

It was when he was thinking about the Malfoys that he heard someone appear near the Burrow. He saw a small, round figure running towards that point. It was, as he expected, Mrs. Weasley. After a sprint, he joined her and moved among the plants. Who would it be? Luna? Cedric? Oliver? Neville? But Harry and Mrs. Weasley found the Malfoys. The first person to move was Mrs. Weasley. After taking a step forwards, Narcissa Malfoy imitated the Weasley and did the same. They were standing one in front of each other. Harry couldn't help but realize how different they were. Mrs. Weasley was short, plump and with short hair, and her face was round. Mrs. Malfoy was tall and lean, with longer hair and hollow cheeks. After what felt like minutes, Mrs. Weasley started speaking. "We thought you'd come later, before the ceremony!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, yes, that was the plan, Mrs. Weasley, but, since we weren't doing anything at the Manor, we thought we'd just come now." Harry felt like she was lying. More likely, it seemed that Narcissa had forced his husband and Draco to come sooner in order to socialize and _heal scars_. Lucius was looking around, a bit hesitant, and the Malfoy heir looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at the Barrow. Harry realized that, when he looked at him, Draco immediately avoided his gaze and looked at his shoes. "Oh, please, call me Molly, please. This is a wedding, enough formalities!" said Mrs. Weasley. "If you'd like, I can show you around the place. Harry," said Mrs. Weasley turning to him, "could you please tell the rest that our first guests have arrived? Take Draco with you, he'd be better with people your age."

Harry and Draco moved together among the fields, while Mrs. Weasley, Lucius and Narcissa took a different path. He could see that Narcissa and Molly were the ones who were interacting the most, although Lucius tried to take part in the conversation. "So, how's been your summer, Malfoy?" Harry didn't know what to say, it was so awkward. Now that they were close, he could see how beautiful Malfoy was. He'd gained some colour and his cheekbones weren't like a dead body's. He looked fit as well, but he was still skinny. "Oh… well… you know… I've been at the Manor and we… we also went to Paris to, well, you know, go sightseeing and stuff." said Malfoy, who didn't know how to react. "You went to Paris as a tourist? I thought you'd already been there?" replied Harry, who remembered Draco telling his friends about his many trips to the French capital. "Oh, you know how we all are at school, just bragging and pretending." Draco had stressed that last word. Wait, did he know that Harry was openly gay? The news hadn't reached _The Daily Prophet_ , but certainly many Hogwarts students knew. "Yeah, I… I see" replied Harry.

They finally reached the Burrow and Harry found Ron and Hermione at the door. "We saw the Malfoys coming in with mum," said Ron when they were approaching them, Draco a few meters behind Harry. "Hi, Draco." said Hermione, trying to be nice. "Hi, Granger. Glad to see you're okay." replied Draco, who was standing next to Harry. "Is that a threat!?" shouted Ron, who started moving forward. Hermione placed her hand on his chest, stopping him, and said "Calm down, Ronald, he's just trying to be nice, which is something you should try once in a while." Harry, trying to break the tension, told them to go to the living room and rest before going back to work.

The image they had in front of them was precious. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on the sofa, holding a cup of tea each, looking around the chamber as if they were in their house elves' bedrooms. The Weasleys were sitting on two chairs, speaking with them. Mrs. Weasley started talking about politics, as usual, but she stopped after hearing his husband cough. They came back to their comfort zone and started talking about work. "Narcissa, dear, would you help me with the wedding cake while Arthur and Lucius put the canopy over the tables? We'll do it outside, it's too hot in the kitchen and I'm pretty sure you've never stepped in yours" asked Mrs. Weasley, trying to stop the conversation, which was, clearly, awkward for both couples. Narcissa actually laughed quite naturally at the woman's joke, and went with her to the garden. Arthur and Lucius left as well.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco stood there, petrified. "Well, if they can do it we can do it as well, can't we?" asked Ron. "Yeah, I suppose. But it'll be hard, Weasley." Draco hadn't called him Weasel, and before that he had called Hermione by her surname, and not Mudblood, which was a big step forward. In that moment someone came downstairs running. It was Ginny, sobbing, carrying her wedding dress. "Guys, guys, one of the sleeves wasn't sewn properly and I can't use magic, you know it has to be done manually. I know my mother told you how to do it, but can anyone actually sew?" implored Ginny. "I could do it for you." Ginny hadn't realized Draco was there. "Oh, hi," she said. "Could you actually do it?" asked Ginny. "Give it to me," said Draco, who took the dress from her hands.

He started sewing on the table and when he saw from the corner of his eye that the Gryffindors were looking at him he just said "What?" Harry could see that he felt uncomfortable. "How is it that you can sew? I thought someone like you wouldn't do that" asked Ron, confused. "Oh, well, Weasley, it's just that _someone like me_ knows how to sew. It's actually quite useful, and I highly doubt you can. A few years ago the house elves of the Manor taught me how to do it. I've always liked fashion, you know. That's why I have a good fashion sense." replied Draco while he sewed the sleeve, the thread in his mouth. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, but Ginny was the first to speak "A good fashion sense? Do you think that you dress well? Hmm… Let me disagree." Draco looked at her and snorted. "Of course I dress well, you fashion police. I didn't spend those many years in the closet for nothing." replied Draco. "Ok, two questions," asked Ron, "how do you know the Muggle term "fashion police" and are you gay?". "Ron! You don't ask someone if they're fucking gay when you've never really spoken to them!" let out Hermione, who was hitting the boy in his arm. "No, it's fine Hermione. Yes, Weasley, I am gay and I know what "fashion police" means because I've been using new technology, you know. Got a problem?" asked Draco. "No, of course not, Malfoy. Harry is gay, actually." Harry looked at him, frowning his forehead. Draco ignored them and finished sewing Ginny's dress. "Done, Ginny, you can wear it now." said Draco. "Merlin, thak you so much! You've just saved me. Would you help me to put it on? So that, if something happens you can help me out." said Ginny, who was clearly excited. When Draco accepted the Golden Trio was left there, listening to a Ginny Weasley that would never shut up. "Is it me or are they about to become best friends?" asked Ron. "Well, they're making a bigger effort than you two." replied Hermione before leaving them alone.

––––––––

So, Draco was gay. He was still the same idiot he used to be, thought Harry, and he was hot – Harry had to admit that. However, he'd never fuck with Draco. The boy obviously didn't want to and Harry didn't want anything, sex or relationship, with him. Or did he?

Harry was standing next to the tables, waiting for the guests. He was wearing his black robes, which gave him a paler look. The charms that protected the Barrow had been modified so that people could Apparate next to the canopy. The first people who appeared were Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood. They were holding hands, but it was something Harry was expecting. Cedric and Oliver were both Quidditch players, so when they started dating the news were all over the place. Harry hadn't seen them in months, and back them they weren't an item yet. "Hi, Harry," said Oliver, "How are you doing?" The three boys started to chat, and Harry guided to their table. They'd be sitting with Harry and Hermione. Luna came later, followed by Neville. After an hour or so Sirius and Remus, who were both living together in Grimmauld Place, Appeared in the garden. Sirius hadn't told Harry, but he knew that Lupin had moved in because a few days before going to Berlin he decided to visit his godfather and found the couple naked in their bed. Not something you'd like to see. After guiding them, three more people arrived: Tonks, Kingsley and Seamus Finnigan, Dean's best friend. The three of them approached but it was Seamus the one who started talking first "Oi, Harry, where's Dean? I'm supposed to be with him right now. You know, being best man and all of that. "He must be in the Burrow," said Harry, "Ask Hermione, she's probably in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Seamus left them, running. "So, one table for two more people right?" asked Harry, "Well, there's actually three of us" said Tonks. Harry looked at them confused until he realized what was going on, "Merlin, are you pregnant or something?" asked Harry. "Yes!" replied Tonks. Kingsley touched her belly as if the most precious thing lived there. "We found out only three days ago" explained the wizard. "Please, tell me you're not going to get married as well," asked Harry, who couldn't stand the thought of having another wedding. The couple laughed, and then Kingsley reassured him that it wouldn't happen. "Ok, well, you could sit with Remus and Sirius, there're two seats left at their table," said Harry. The couple looked for their friends and greeted them once they made it to the table, leaving Harry.

And the nightmare started. The Weasleys arrived, and not Ron, Fred, George, Molly, etc. No, they were cousins, uncles, great-aunts and more relatives who all wanted to be at the table where Ginny and her family would celebrate, along with Dean's mother. Harry had to explain to each of them that the table was only for brothers and parents. Not even Harry, who spend more time with the bride's family than these people, was allowed to enjoy the ceremony with them. Tradition and stuff.

Finally all the guests had arrived and Harry found Hermione and Ron near Muriel's table. She'd grabbed Ron and started talking. Finally Hermione got rid of the witch and sat with Harry, Ron leaving them, only after kissing Hermione, so that he could sit next to his mother, who was trying to kill him with her sight. Dean's mother was there as well, impressed by the amount of ginger people. Dean was at the altar, waiting for Ginny. He was obviously nervous, and having his parents in front of him didn't help. Harry, who was focusing on the boy, saw that the Malfoys had been sat three rows behind him.

Ginny entered holding his father's arm. Everyone turned to see her. She was stunning. Her dress was white, but it had a greenish tone which matched her eyes. The girl was blushing at the attention, but finally she reached Dean and she couldn't see the guests. The worker of the Ministry of Magic asked whether this marriage was arranged during the war for protection (Harry saw the Malfoys move uncomfortably in their seats), to which the couple replied that that wasn't the case. The man cast a charm and they were magically bounded. Something that shocked Harry is how simple the ceremony was, compared to the Muggle version. After that the couple kissed and among the cheering they were crowned, Ginny with a tiara and Dean with a crown made of olive tree leaves. After that the couple sat and the feast started.

"So, how is it going for your Quidditch teams?" asked Hermione to the couple she had in front of her. "Oh, well, Cedric and his team aren't doing that well right now" said Oliver with a cheeky tone. "Oh, please, shut up, their Seeker sucks, Hermione, they only win because they have good chasers and when the other team's catches the Snitch, they already have enough points" replied Cedric. Oliver and his boyfriend didn't play for the same Quidditch team, which had been seen as a problem in the relationship in many magazines. "So how do you handle it? I mean, it must be difficult" said Harry, talking for the first time since the bounding of Dean and Ginny. "It's not that difficult, really. We try to keep or profesional and personal lives apart. However, tying the person who has beaten you in a match to your bed when you get home is really cool." explained Cedric, "Also, we have an open relationship, so that helps," added Oliver. "An open what?" asked Harry, "An open relationship is when the members of the couple decide that they can have sex with other people as long as they tell each other. Ginny and Dean have one, and I highly doubt it'll stop now" explained Hermione while she served herself some food. That struck him, he didn't know that was a thing. The three other members of the table found it quite normal, but for him it was a new world. Did that mean that Harry could have a boyfriend and fuck all the boys he met on Wandr? Damn, that turned him on.

After dinner, alcohol was running through everyone's veins, which made people cheer up. Ginny and Dean danced to two songs, a waltz and a more modern piece. Now couples could change and before anyone moved Ginny said, "Hey, Draco, come and dance with me!" Everyone was shocked, but Draco just laughed and joined the girl. Harry was dancing with Charlie when they almost bumped into Draco and Ginny. Charlie was moving his hand down Harry's back, reaching for his ass when Ginny interrupted them "Oh, brother, you've already tasted that, now just dance!" shouted Ginny so that they could hear her with the loud music. Harry froze. How did she know… "Have you told her?" asked Harry "What? No, I don't tell my little sister who I fuck with, darling!" replied Charlie while he grabbed another bottle of Firewhisky and uncorked it. Wait, was she… was she the one under the Invisibility Cloak? He'd have to ask later on, once the wedding was over.

After a few swaps, Harry, who was with Hermione, saw that Draco and Ginny were still dancing together. Well, Draco was grabbing the girl from her hands, moving in circles, so that she'd be flying around. Everyone had stopped dancing, watching the couple. Ron was right, they were about to become best friends, and Harry didn't want to know how that was going to change things.

Ginny and Dean were greeting the guests, although some, like Luna or Neville, were staying a few more hours. Oliver and Cedric would be staying tonight, so they were still dancing together. The Malfoys shook hands with Ginny and Dean and before they left Ginny spoke, "Draco, that was great! We must hang out once we're back at Hogwarts" Everyone was rigid, although Narcissa was the first to smile. "Draco, why don't you stay a bit more and come back later?" asked Mrs. Malfoy to her son "Ehh… Sure" replied Draco when she saw Ginny's excited face.

The group, formed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, the recently wed couple, Luna, Neville, Seamus and Malfoy, went to the living room. They were all a bit tipsy, specially Ginny, who kept kissing her husband every now and then. Dean, Ginny and Draco sat at the sofa. Ginny placed her feat on his husband's thighs and her head on Draco's shoulder. She sighed and took her high heels off. "By the way, Dean, will we keep or open relationship?" asked Ginny. "Ehh… I don't think this is the best moment to talk about this" replied Dean, "Oh, come on, they're all our friends! I mean we've shagged some people present here!" said Ginny, "I've fucked Neville and Luna, and we all know you and Dean have been having fun for ages!" Neville blushed, but Luna kept staring at the girl as if she'd been talking about what he'd had for lunch today. "You what?" said Harry looking at Seamus. "Yeah, we've fucked in our room at Gryffindor tower. And yes, sometimes you were there. You didn't realize, though, probably sleeping" replied Seamus, who reassured his best friend with a smile. In that moment Ron decided to talk "Ok, but, Ginny, this is not the best place to talk about that! Not everyone here is your friend!" Ginny stood up and looked at her brother, "Oh, Ronald, shut up. Draco is my friend now, so we can talk about this." In that moment Oliver and Cedric entered the room, breaking the tension between the two siblings. "Oh, hi guys, goodnight" said Cedric, already climbing the stairs. "Good night," muttered Oliver, who was reaching for his boyfriend's hand.

After the discussion between Ron and Ginny everyone left, except for Dean, who'd be staying with Ginny. Luna and Neville were the first to leave, while Ginny went with Draco and Seamus to the garden so that they could Disapparate.

Harry said goodnight and left to Ron's room. While he was getting naked his phone buzzed.

 _"Hey, horny couple here. I suppose you're one of the guests that haven't left yet, so if you wanna have fun… We have some cum for you ;)"_

 _"Eh… yes, sure. Any pics, though?"_

 _"We don't send pics, for privacy reasons, you know."_

 _"It's okay, just blowjobs, isn't it?"_

 _"Yep. We're at the attic, so come over now!"_

Harry knew who they were.


	5. Chapter 5

So, another chapter. I started it 30 minutes ago and now it's done. I was quite scared because it's basically pure sex, with barely any plot. To be honest, I don't know how I've written that many words, considering that it's a sex scene. Hope you like it!

PAIRINGS: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Oliver Wood/Harry Potter

Warnings: Dom/sub, face-fucking, cum swallowing, orgasm denial, rimming, blowjobs, handjobs.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names/places/characters/products or any other thing that appears in my stories. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and whoever has the rights of Harry Potter. I do not make any profit from these stories, I am just playing with the characters

* * *

Harry went upstairs, eager for some dick. Once he was facing the door he breathed while he knocked. Oliver opened the door and when he saw Harry he just smiled. "It's him, Cedric! I don't know why, but I was sure it would be you, Harry." said the boy, whispering. "Now, get inside and get naked, you can start with Cedric." Harry went into the bedroom where Charlie and Bill had ripped him apart. They made him feel like a slut, specially when he felt those waves of pleasure. But this time it'd be different, and he knew. He was there to help those boys, to be used.

Harry took his clothes off while Oliver cast a Silencing spell. In that moment he saw Cedric, lying on his bed, with a hard-on. Cedric was totally naked, his toned body shining under the moon's light. He had trimmed his pubic here, but there was still enough. His dick was long and thin, and it was leaking precum, which fell on his abs. "Come here, little lion," said Cedric, softly. He was such a Hufflepuff. Harry kneeled on the floor, with Cedric's dic in front of him. "You can play with it, and with my balls, as well." muttered Cedric. Oliver was somewhere behind him, but Harry didn't care, he just wanted some dick.

Harry started licking the cock's base with the tip of his top. He found a vein that ran through the Hufflepuff's shaft and decided to follow it with his tongue. Cedric was moaning, and his toes were already writhing. "Look at me" said the boy, gasping. Harry looked up, fixing his gaze on the older man. "Fuck!" said Cedric, "Your eyes, Harry, so fucking beautiful." Harry's eyes were almost black, full of gaze. And in his pupils you could sense, eagerness… As if he needed that cock as much as a human needs oxygen. It was like a drug, the sweaty smell from the aroused flesh, the smell of sweat that was located in the man's pubic hair. He needed that dick to survive, he couldn't stop liking up and down. He started breathing faster, as if licking wasn't enough. That's why, while never looking away from Cedric's eyes, he put the whole dick in his mouth. He started bobbing his head while he used his hands to hold on Cedric's legs. But then he moved his arms, using one hand to massage Cedric's balls and the other to play with his perineum. Harry had been told that it could give a man immense pleasure, specially if you held the flesh in that area when the man was about to come. Harry had a gag reflex, which aroused Cedric, who was trying to say Harry's name between moans and grunts. Harry started dripping saliva, which covered the flesh that wasn't inside his mouth. He suddenly realized that he didn't reach the penis' base, so he used his had to masturbate it.

But Cedric didn't want hand jobs, so he grabbed Harry by his hair. Once he had done so, he pulled, making Harry look directly to the man he was giving oral sex to. With that pull he had to take the cock out of his mouth, which made a "plop" sound. He looked directly at Cedric, whose lip was bleeding, probably because he had bitten it due to pleasure. Harry's neck hurt from being held in that position, and so did his knees, because they'd been in the same position on wood for a few minutes now. Cedric positioned the boy in the positioned he desired and touched Harry's lips with the tip of his cock. When Harry opened his mouth he just slammed, which made Harry engulf his 8.6 inches. Harry reach the base of the penis, which was what Cedric had been thinking off. Harry, shocked, reacted and tried to move, but the Hufflepuff kept him there. A tear ran down Harry's cheek, and when he looked up at Cedric he saw an evil grin, along with a Slytherin look. Harry couldn't breathe, so he had to inhale through his nose. Due to this, he smelled the musky scent around Cedric's dick, and the fragrance made his dick, which was hard and about to explode, even harder, which actually hurt. Cedric moved his hand from Harry's head. The boy screamed, but the sound was muffled by his cock. He didn't know why, until he realized that he had some strands of Whore's hair on his hand. Harry stopped sucking all his penis, so he could breath easily. He gained speed, decided to make the boy cum. After a few minutes, Cedric started shouting. "I'm about to come, oh God, Harry, ple-" in that moment Harry grabbed Cedric's perineum. Cedric started shouting and writhing, he was probably having a boy orgasm.

He came in Harry's face, covering his eyes and mouth. Part of his cum landed on Harry's hair, but he still had enough over his pretty face. Cum ran down Harry's eyes, as if he were crying or something. He couldn't open his left eyes because Cedric's cum was covering the eyelashes. Some cum from his mouth reached his chin and, while Harry panted, it fell to the floor. Harry bowed and cleaned it, he didn't want to make a mess after everything Charlie had done there.

"My turn" said a low voice. Harry turned around to find Oliver sitting on a chair. He was so absorbed with the dick that he had forgotten about him. Harry moved to where he was, kneeling, and moved closer to the cock. "No" said Oliver, making it clear that he was leading the situation. "Lay on the floor, looking to the ceiling." Harry did as he was told and heard Cedric, gasping. He felt the wood creak when Oliver moved, until he was in front of Harry's feet. Then he leaned down and let his hands fall next to Harry's head. He moved until his cock was above the Seeker mouth. "Open. That's what you'll do. You'll just open your mouth and let me fuck it as if it were your asshole. I'll have total control. Harry opened his mouth and in that instant Oliver placed his dick inside, thrusting with such as brutal force that it moved Harry's body a few inches. Oliver kept thrusting in, like an animal in heat. He grunted and moaned and from time to time he stopped to place Harry were he wanted. He took Harry from his neck and moved him with a surprising strength. Harry's cock needed release, but it seemed that the boys wouldn't help him out. The Gryffindor just wanted to place his cock against the wooden floor, to feel the pressure that could release him. He didn't care about leaving everything dirty. He just need to feel that pleasure going through his body, like a wave that expanded on a pond. Harry started rolling his tongue, which was inside his mouth, around the dick. The heat, the sucking and the tongue was driving Oliver crazy. His eyes were wells of dark water where the moon, that entered through the window, reflected. He had his mouth half open, and then he closed his eyes. One could see his eyeballs rolling all over the place, as if they were trying to escape from a maze of pleasure with no exit. In that moment he opened his eyes and moaned, which told Cedric, who was looking at the scene, that his boyfriend was filling Harry's mouth with sperm. And, oh, was he filling it. Although he hadn't removed his penis, Harry was full to the brim. There was cum that couldn't fit inside around his lips, still attached to the dick. Oliver moved and placed himself next to Harry, breathing hard. Harry swallowed the cum he had in his mouth. The remaining cum in his face was dry. His eye was totally closed, the dry sperm stopping him from opening it. Some threads of his black hair were glued together with sperm, but he didn't care now. He craved _release_.

"Well, we should reward you" said Cedric. Harry didn't know what was going on, but he didn't care. "Put your legs against your chest." He did as he was told and he felt a tongue in the middle of his anus. He squirmed and moaned, and tried to move, the pleasure too overwhelming. Cedric kept rimming him and biting his cheeks, and then he opened Harry's arsehole with his tongue. He kept pushing in, motivated by Harry's small gasps. After torturing the boy he stopped, which, in fact, tortured Harry even more, who felt like he need that tongue in his ass in order to survive.

Harry lay there, breathless, when he held a rough hand grab his dick. It was Oliver's. The man started wanking Harry, who started moving on the floor due to pleasure. "Please, Oliver, stop, it's too mu-" the pleasure was so overwhelming that Harry couldn't cope with it. Finally, he came, with sperm all over his chest and on the floor around him. "That was great, Harry," said Cedric.

After laying on the floor for a few more minutes, they got up and cleaned themselves magically. Harry didn't like the feeling of the charm, but if he took a shower he'd wake up the whole Burrow.

"If you need release, call us anytime, or use Wandr. It's been great!" said Oliver to a Harry that was about to leave.

Harry was walking down the stairs to Ron's bedroom when he realized that he was thirsty and his throat sore. He went to the kitchen and found Ginny Weasley looking through the cupboards. "What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "What are YOU doing here?" replied Ginny. "Just thirsty," confessed Harry. "I'm looking for champagne, you know, for me and Dean. See you tomorrow." She was about to leave when Harry remembered the comment she'd made when they were dancing. "Ginny, by the way, what did you mean with the comment you made earlier?" asked Harry. Ginny looked at him and smiled, with two cups and a bottle of champagne in her hands. "You see, Harry, you shouldn't leave your things around." said Ginny. "So you were the one under the cloak when I was eh… helping Bill and Charlie?" asked Harry, who never thought that Ginny would do such a thing. "Helping? Really, Harry?" replied Ginny, amused. "Ok, how… how much did you see?" asked Harry nervously. He wasn't a huge fan of exhibitionism. "Everything, and I really enjoyed it." said Ginny. "Does anyone else know" Harry asked. "No, of course not, I've only told Draco, you know, he's gay as well." Ginny winked at him and left. From all the names she could've said, that was one that Harry didn't want to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter! Pretty fast, I know, but I've had the idea in my head since Chapter 4, so most of it was already crafted. Harry is slutty as always, don't worry about that. He'll be once he is in Hogwarts too, but the romance is closer than it seems!

PAIRING: Ron Weasley/Harry Potter

Warnings: blow jobs, exhibitionism, dubious exhibitionism, control, light Dom/sub

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names/places/characters/products or any other thing that appears in my stories. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and whoever has the rights of Harry Potter. I do not make any profit, I am just playing with the characters

* * *

Harry woke up the day after. He was in Ron's room, lying on a bed the Weasleys had placed next to Ron's. He could see his best friend breathing slowly, sleeping. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, and through them, Harry could see his morning wood. Ron was so hot, Harry thought. However, he was so straight he'd be impossible to bend. Harry sighed and woke up his friend. They had to take the Hogwarts Express, but before they needed some breakfast.

The two friends sat at the table and started eating. Harry's jaw was still a bit sore, so it took him longer. Ginny, who sat in front of him, winked. At first, Harry didn't know why, but then he remembered the conversation they'd had last night, after Harry had been driven crazy in a hot hookup. And then he remembered that Draco knew he'd fucked Charlie and Bill. Would he tell everyone at Hogwarts? Would he consider Harry a slut? Would Harry lose the chance to dat-. Harry stopped thinking. He obviously meant "fuck", not "date". He was looking only for sex, relief, which he needed after the war.

Oliver and Cedric had already left, but Fred and George were still at the Burrow. When Ron was preparing his luggage, George approached him. "Ron, I have a present for you. You know that you're my favourite brother, and probably you'll always be. That's why I'm being generous with you, you know," said George. Ron didn't know what this was all about, and he obviously didn't trust his older brother. "Ok?" said Ron. In that moment George smiled at him and handed the younger Weasley his mobile phone. "You can have it. I've realized that most of your friends own one, and thought you might find it useful," explained George. "Thanks, George, but, which is the real reason why you're giving me this?" asked Ron. "You got me, little brother. You are smarter than you seem," joked George, "Well, I've bought a new one, which is way more modern and more suitable "for adults". Students own devices similar to yours, they're cheaper. Put it somewhere safe before I regret it!" replied George.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the Weasleys that still were in school, Harry and Hermione left to King Cross, where they crossed to the Platform 9/3 quarters. Harry was looking at the train, mesmerized by it. Last year, when he was camping with Ron and Hermione looking for Horcruxes, he'd have never thought he'd see this train again. Coming back felt odd.

Harry saw Narcissa Malfoy approach, smiling to the Weasleys. Ron's parents started talking with her, while Lucius, who stood way behind his wife, helped Malfoy with his luggage. After that Draco hugged his parents, while the Gryffindors said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Once on the train, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked for a compartment. Ginny left the trio there, since she wanted to meet with Dean, who'd be somewhere else on the train. "Fuck, why hadn't I thought about it," said Hermione suddenly, "Ron, shouldn't we be checking that everything is okay? I don't know if it's still our duty," said the witch. "No, Hermione, please, don't make me go. If you wanna patrol the train that's fine, but give me a rest," complained Ron. "Of course, I'm gonna patrol the train, Ronald, it's our last year, and I won't start off the most important duty by disobeying the rules," replied Hermione, who was clearly angry. "Hermione, in case you haven't noticed, we've been disobeying the rules since we were eleven," said Ron. Harry chuckled and, although Hermione tried to keep a straight face, Harry saw her grin.

Once Hermione had already left, Ron took his mobile phone out from his pocket. "I hope this thing is as useful as everyone claims," said Ron. Harry took his as well and decided to go on Wandr, just to check if there were any guys near. He used the filter option, looking only for guys who were online. And there were. It shocked him how many students were on the app. Considering that the app was only for students over seventeen, there were too many profiles. Probably sixth-year students, already thirsty. Harry didn't blame them, though. It's not like he'd had fun with other boys that year.

Ron was swiping through George's phone. The idiot hadn't deleted the "apps", or whatever they're called. He decided to use each of them, to see how they worked. Some of them contained pictures George had taken of himself (how on earth did he do that?) as well as some… personal videos with girls. He didn't check those out, it wasn't something he wanted to witness.

Harry, who was sitting in front of Ron, received around six Wandr texts of horny Hogwarts students. He didn't check them, they were all too far away for a quick shag, probably six wagons away, and there was no way he could get rid of Ron. There was one profile he liked, which showed only a naked, pale torso. He saved that one in Favourites, just in case.

Ron found another app called Wandr, which had a wand with drops coming from its tip as its logo. He tapped on it, and what came up shocked him. There were many torsos, faces, asses and dicks on that app. Ron started blushing, but it got even more intense when he realized that these pictures were from students who were probably on the train, looking for sex. Gay sex. Ron'd already had gay sex, with a Muggle boy he met in the village near the Burrow. He liked it, but he liked sex with girls as well. He still liked Hermione, you know, but gay sex was great too. If they decided to have an open relationship, he could use it at Hogwarts!

Harry saw someone else had connected. It was George. What on earth was he doing on the train? Then he checked the distance, it was impossible. "Hmm… Ron, if George was at the Burrow when we left, how is it possible that a gay sex app is locating him one meter away from me?" asked Harry. Ron looked at him. "Oh, are you the guy with the bio that says "Horny slutty bottom looking for men who can destroy my ass. Hit me up!"?" asked Ron, "Nice sentence, by the way," said Ron, laughing. "Ehmm… yes, it's me," said Harry. "So, have you been using it?" asked Ron. "Yes, and I fucked guys I met there if you need to know," replied Harry, who was clearly not comfortable with his super straight friend asking such personal questions. "That's great, then," said Ron. He then started typing on his mobile phone. Harry's buzzed.

"Can I destroy your ass?"

It was Ron's. When Harry looked up, his friend was standing in front of him, his crotch in front of Harry's face. Harry replied.

"Yes"

Ron looked his phone, and then he ravaged Harry's mouth, grunting. He started to take off his tight T-shirt, while Harry tried to unbutton his shirt. Ron didn't have time for it, so he just tore Harry's shirt apart, the buttons flying all over the place. There wasn't much space, so Ron placed Harry against the window, kissing him. With his had he undressed them both, Harry squirming. "I wanted this for so long," moaned Ron, "I can't believe some men have fucked you before me. Suck my cock, whore." Harry did as the boy begged him, and got on his knees. He started sucking his best friend's dick. It was beautiful. Ron didn't trim his pubic hair, which was a ginger forest placed at the end of a very long and thick dick, quite similar to Bill's and Charlie's.

Harry put the whole penis in his mouth, but Ron decided to take control. He held Harry's head with his hands, keeping it there, locked. For Ron, who was full of lust, the mouth was just a toy. His fantasy was coming true, and he'd make sure everything went as he had desired. He wasn't a huge fan of blowjobs, but he needed saliva to fuck Harry. That's the only thing he'd use. After a few more minutes, he moved Harry away, his head slamming the train's wall.

Harry was dizzy, but he heard more orders. "Kneel on the floor and put your head on the floor. Lick it if you want, wonder how many feet have left dirt here," said Ron, laughing. Harry knelt and realized that the curtain wasn't shut, and, as a consequence, someone could see them. "Ron, the curtain," he tried to warn him, and Ron realized what he meant. "Accio Invisibility Cloak!" shouted Ron. Harry felt relieved, because no one could see them under the cloak. But then he felt Ron pushing his head against the floor. He was still visible, so he turned to see what Ron was doing. But Ron wasn't there. The bastard had put the cloak on so that people couldn't see who was fucking the Boy who Lived. Harry gritted his teeth. Something was pushing inside his anus. It wasn't one of Ron's finger, it was way bigger. Ron was fucking him raw. The saliva had dried, so there was no lubricant at all. It hurt, it was ripping Harry's wall. Yet he wanted more. And more. He soon realized that what Cedric and Oliver had given him yesterday wasn't enough. Blowjobs and rimming were fine, but he needed more. He needed to be penetrated, slammed, thrust in, whichever you wanna use. But he needed something to touch his prostate, to give him pleasure.

Ron kept thrusting in, and when Harry started to moan louder, he took his dick from Harry's ass. The Chosen One felt empty, but, suddenly, he was being lifted. Ron had placed his hand under Harry's armpit and was moving him. At first, Harry thought they'd fuck on one of the seats, but Ron just pushed him against the door's window, where everyone who passed by could see him. With no signal, Ron started thrusting inside Harry's pussyhole. It was as dry as earlier, but Harry had gotten used to it and he actually liked it. The roughness, the pleasure, Ron's moaning and his grunts. "Ron, this is not a good idea, what if someone sees me?" asked Harry. But the pleasure started to build up again, and Harry gave up. He knew that, deep down, he liked it, but he didn't want to admit it. It was something a slut would like, and he was not a slut. At least that's what he told to himself. Harry closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure. His knees were going weak, and he was using his face and sweat to hold himself on the glass, since he felt that his arms would not hold him.

Ron started thrusting up harder and harder, and he came when he hit his touched his prostate at the same time he grabbed his slutty friend's cock. Harry came, between the moans, and opened his eyes due to ecstasy. The first thing he saw was grey ice. Then he realized Malfoy was in front of him, staring. From the other side of the door, he'd be seeing a naked Harry Potter, who had his ass up in the air, moaning. And nowhere behind him. Draco smirked and left.

In that moment the curtains shut, and Ron took the cloak off. "Bastard!" said Harry, "Malfoy has seen us, well, me!" Ron, who was sitting on a seat, gasping, laughed, "That was the fun part, isn't it? Being caught by someone," said Ron. "No, it's not. He knows I've fucked Bill and Charlie as well," said Harry. Ron, shocked, stood up. "You've done what? Anyways, spare me the details, they're my brothers. How does he know?" asked and incredulous Ronald Weasley. "Ginny saw Bill, Charlie and me in a threesome, and since now she's friends with Draco and he's gay, she thought she ought to tell him," said Harry, "Yes, a threesome," cut the raven boy before his best friend could say "A threesome!?". "We need to talk about your slutty attitude once we reach Hogwarts. Not that I don't like it, don't get me wrong. Put your robes on, Hermione must be coming to see how everything is going."


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! It turned out longer than i expected, but I decided to keep the second part of the chapter here, and not in the next one. Enjoy!

PAIRINGS: Harry Potter/anonymous (mentioned), Harry Potter/OMC, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnegan/Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot/Cormac McLaggen (no sex)

Warnings: cum eating, fingering, gangbang, blowjobs, cum swallowing, deep throating, exhibitionism, voyeurism

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names/places/characters/products or any other thing that appears in my stories. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and whoever has the rights of Harry Potter. I do not make any profit, I am just playing with the characters

* * *

The Golden Trio entered the Great Hall. Ginny was already sitting with his husband, chatting with Seamus and Luna, who had approached to say hi. Harry realized most people his age had come back this year, even Slytherins.

Everyone sat, and McGonagall started her speech before the Sorting celebration. "Dear students, welcome back to Hogwarts. You don't know how pleased I am to see you all here after everything we've been through," people cheered, "But that doesn't mean were not going to be tough with you. This year we have more students than ever, since those who last year couldn't curse their seventh year are now back home. That's why students from the seventh year will have to share lessons with those one year older than them. Do not worry about your Common Rooms and bedrooms, Professor Flitwick has magically enlarged them. By the way, I've heard you (or most of you) have a mobile phone thing. I'd like to tell-," McGonagall was interrupted by an army of buzz sounds, coming from many pockets. Harry felt his buzz too. "As I was saying," said McGonagall once the sound ceased, "I'd like to tell you that your mobile phones must be switched off during lessons, during the break and during breakfast or lunch. You'll be able to use them in the corridors, if you're old enough to go to Hogsmeade and in your Common Room and bedroom. I hope these things don't turn the school upside down," finished McGonagall. After her speech, the Sorting started.

McGonagall was right, the mobile phones had changed the school completely. Well, it had actually been Wandr. There were groups of boys sitting on benches and showing each other boys they'd seen there, or boys they'd already fucked. Whenever you went to the bathroom you could hear grunts and moans and flesh slapping against flesh. Rumour has it that Colin Creevey had been bukkaked in the fucking Owlery, and a few days ago, Ravenclaw girls complained: not because the guys were having sex everywhere, but because they weren't getting any dick. Some guys had even started having sex at the stairs, in front of the paintings. Some thought it was a scandal, while others thoroughly enjoyed it. The problem was that they had to run away when a teacher approached. McGonagall knew what was going on, but they hadn't caught anyone, so there were no proofs. After the success the app was having at Hogwarts, its creators launched a new service: for just one Knut per month, your phone would start buzzing constantly when a teacher was exactly 30 meters away. The service was quite similar to the Marauder's Map, but it located only teachers and warned the men, probably having sex, about the great danger.

Harry was addicted to Wandr. He had fucked a few guys now, around eight, normally in classrooms at night. However, he needed his daily dose of sex so much that whenever he was going to a lesson he just went online and found a guy nearby, who would fuck him in a dark corner against the wall. In most cases, they didn't even know each other's identity.

Hermione wasn't taking it so well. She felt conned because Ron had asked for an open relationship and in the end she accepted. Ron told her that she would be able to fuck other guys if she wanted, but the problem was that the attractive guys were fucking other guys. They had to tell each other who they were having sex with, but Hermione couldn't stand Ron, who was boasting all day. She just ended in the library.

Like many days, Hermione spent her free time at her favourite table of the library. It was at the end of the room, a place where most students didn't go, basically because they knew that if they made any noise there the Granger girl would kill them with her eyes. Hermione sighed, glad that there were no noises at all.

Hermione was reviewing an essay she'd written when she heard a noise. But it wasn't a normal noise, it sounded like something, probably wooden, had moved. Hermione stood up and went to the main corridor. She heard the noise again and got closer. What she saw shocked her. A bookcase was moving, but the person pushing it was on the other corridor. Hermione went there and she found her best friend naked, gripping a shelf so tight that his knuckles were white. Harry had one of his legs on a shelf and he was looking at the ceiling. A Slytherin boy was fucking him, holding him from his hips. From time to time he thrust so hard that Harry moved the bookcase. Hermione was about to leave when Harry moved and saw her there.

"Hi, Hermione, enjoying the show?" asked Harry. The boy, clearly embarrassed slowed down, "Don't fucking stop," said Harry, who started to move his hips, "Sorry to disturb you Hermione, but this was the most private place we could find, most dark corners are already taken, and I'm not a huge fan of toilets," said Harry between moans and grunts, "We thought no one would be here, most people seat near the entrance. We'll be over in a moment," said Harry trying to reassure her. In that moment the boy came on Harry's back. Cum travelled down Harry's spine, and filled his two dimples, creating two white ponds. Harry started to wank, while the boy dressed. After coming he shook hands with the other man, who looked bewildered. "I've gotta tell my friends about you, you're such a great fuck," said the boy, ignoring Hermione. Harry, still naked, smirked, "Well, tell them to contact me on Wandr, if they want anything. See you around!" said Harry. The boy left and Harry cleaned himself and dressed. Hermione was still shocked, but Harry just grinned. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" asked Harry. It took some time to Hermione to process the information, "No, not at all," she didn't know what to say. She had found the scene hot, but she'd rather have Harry fuck men in his bed. Harry and Hermione sat down and, while Hermione took her quill, Harry took his mobile phone and started scrolling down, looking for more men. "Harry, are you on that Wandr thing? Is it why you're always missing? It's controlling your life, and you are not even doing your homework," said Hermione, although Harry was looking at the screen and scrolling down with his left thumb. "Hermione, you're just jealous that I'm having fun. I'm not the only one who is using it, Ron is also fucking around and today I have a party with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. You know, to celebrate that we're back and everything," explained Harry. In that moment Hermione packed her things and left Harry, who hadn't even realized that his best friend had left, alone.

Harry was walking to the Gryffindor tower after dinner, where the other lions would be waiting for him. He was checking Wandr again, looking for more boys. Most people used Wandr for sex, but some guys had started dating boys they'd met there – probably after having sex with them. Cormac McLaggen had started dating Terry Boot, who now spent more time in Cormac's Common Room than in his own. That's why Harry was not surprised when he found the two boys snogging in front of the fireplace.

Harry opened the door to find heaven. Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville were there, already naked. "Harry, at last, we were so horny," said Ron, beaming at him. Dean was eating Neville's mouth, while Seamus was preparing the room. He made the beds blend together, creating a huge mattress where they would all fit in. "So," said Seamus, "we were planning the night and we thought that it'd be great to pass you around for blow jobs. Then we could gang bang you and come in your face, and afterwards, we all can fuck with each other," said Seamus. "I've locked the door and cast a Silencing spell, some younger students wanted to come in, Neville had to tell them this was a private party. Are you okay with it?" asked Seamus. Harry nodded and looked at the naked Seamus he had in front of him. He had a bit of hair on his chest and a trail that travelled to his pubic hair. His left nipple had been pierced and his legs were hairy. Harry always thought that Seamus was cute. He was short, cheeky and had a great accent. But the best part was that he wasn't perfect. He didn't have six abs and huge biceps, which made him natural. Harry had fucked many boys since he came back from Hogwarts, some of them had supermodel bodies, some didn't. Harry liked that.

Harry started sucking Dean first, "He's more than okay with it, Seamus," said the boy. Dean had an extremely long dick, and it wasn't thick either. Harry thought that sucking it felt like having a lollipop in your mouth. He swallowed everything, placing his nose inside Dean's pubic hair. He saw that the other boys were coming closer, grabbed two cocks and started masturbating them. He didn't know who they were, probably Seamus, or Neville. Someone was holding him, just in case he fell.

"Damn, he is talented, Ron, you were right," said Dean. Ron had obviously told them about their shag on the Hogwarts Express, "If you keep sucking I'll cum," said Dean, who took his dick and, with a plop, removed it from Harry's mouth. He put it on his face and took his mobile phone, "Wha-," said Harry, who now looked like a confused puppy. Dean snapped a picture of his dick on Harry Potter's face. Ginny needed to see this. "Don't worry, Harry, just a picture. Ron is filming everything, so that you can see yourself afterwards," said Dean to a preoccupied Harry. In that moment Neville grabbed Harry from his hair, pushing so hard that Harry fell to the floor. He stood up and faced Neville. Who would've said that the shy, chubby boy he'd once met at the train would then become Apollo? And who would've said that he was hiding such a big dick? Harry knew some guys who'd fooled with Neville in past years claimed that the Gryffindor had a big dick, but he thought they were just bluffing. They weren't. 7,87 inches of dick were hanging between Neville's legs. He also had big balls, "I haven't wanked in four days, just for you," said Neville. That explains everything, thought Harry.

Harry started with the balls, putting them in his mouth, playing. He felt them move, his tongue caressing the skin. He then started licking Neville's foreskin. After that, he put the tip in his mouth and started to swallow, slowly. He knew that he was torturing Neville, but that was his purpose. He looked upwards, to find Neville rolling his eyes. Next to him stood Seamus, grinning at Harry. He looked back at Neville and looked directly at the boy's eyes. There was nothing else, just Neville and his dick. He had almost reached the end when two people grabbed his hands and placed them on each's dick, which made him lose control of his gag reflex, "Yeaah! Love it when they do that," said Seamus. But his comment sounded as if he were inside a tunnel, distant. Everything reached Harry's ears as echoes. He was focused on Neville and he started to move forward in order to eat his penis completely. But in that moment someone pushed his head, forcing him to take Neville's cock completely. He tried to move backwards, but he was being kept there. "I'm about to come!" shouted Neville, his savior. Harry gasped for oxygen, which filled his lungs. Neville slapped him with his dick and disheveled Harry's black hair.

It was Ron's turn, who moved to the place Neville had left empty. The boy winked at Harry, who gave him a smile. There was something beautiful about fucking with your best friend, Harry was sure. Ron's perfect dick was already hard, so Harry started swallowing. Ron was filming him with his phone. The boys were gathering around Harry again, so Ron activated the flash, since the circle was too dark. Harry couldn't see, who he closed his eyes while he tasted the flavour of his best friend's dick. He slurped, enjoying what he was being given. When he moaned he heard Ron cursing. The sound had probably sent a wave of pleasure through Ron's dick. Harry wanted more, but when he sped up Ron pushed him away, probably he didn't want to come so soon.

Last, but not least, arrived Seamus. He was grinning at Harry, whose hard-on was making him dizzy. Harry was still seeing everything as if it were happening in slow motion, but he didn't care. Seamus' dick was perfect: it was around 6 inches, so it'd fit in Harry's mouth. He was glad Seamus was the last one, another big dick and he'd lose his jaw. The best part of Seamus' dick were the freckles, twins of those he had on his chest. But here the freckles were like a constellation, placed all over his dick. At the end, Harry saw pubic hair. It was yellow, like the sun that kissed his skin the day he fucked with Bill, or like the wheat near the Burrow. He had the best dick of the group, being fair. Harry played with the tip, which made Seamus moan and laugh, "You're such a teaser," said the lad. Harry smiled. He saw Ron filming next to him, but his focus was Seamus dick. He started eating and sucking. He bit a little, teasing, so that it wouldn't hurt. Seamus held his head and started thrusting in, taking control. He chatted with the other guys, as if fucking Harry Potter's dick was like cleaning the bathroom or something, a chore you do every day. Harry started playing with Seamus' balls and finished the blow job. Then he used his arm to clean his lips, full of saliva. After that he felt two strong arms hold him under his stomach, turning him upside down. The first thing he saw was Neville's face, who gave him a smile full of lust. The gang bang was about to start.

"I'll fuck him first," said Seamus. He pushed Harry's knees against the boy's chest, while Ron, Dean, and Neville placed themselves. Harry knew what to do, he was an expert, so he looked for two dicks with his hands, and started playing with them. Ron's dick was floating over his head. He moved his neck in order to reach the cock and, when he touched the tip, he felt a finger intruding his ass. It seemed that Seamus wasn't a huge fan of rimming. That was okay. Harry looked above, only to find Ron smiling at him. Harry was like a dead body, his eyes looking at the boy as if they were dead. That's what happened when the pleasure was overwhelming, and the boys hadn't started gangbanging him. Harry moved his hips, looking for something that would fill him, since Seamus had removed his finger. A dick found its way and started pushing in. Seamus was really good, and he found Harry's prostate after a few thrusts. Harry was filled from both sides, and Ron and Seamus started to slam in harder. After what felt like hours they both removed their dicks from Harry's holes, and Harry started to incorporate. "Don't move, it's fine," said Seamus, who was so close to Harry's face that his lips brushed his. "Harry, would it be okay if we did a triple penetration? Me, Dean and Ron, Neville is too big," muttered Seamus. Harry nodded. He could imagine what having three dicks inside his body would feel like: pain and arousal at the same time. "We're gonna use an expansive charm in your anus, so they'll fit in better," explained Seamus while he caressed Harry's cheek.

Neville placed his dick on Harry's closed lips. When Harry opened his mouth, Neville slammed in so hard that his lower body moved upwards. He felt how two hands held his ankles, keeping him there. Neville stopped, probably he was just saying hello, "You're gonna enjoy this, Harry," said a sweaty Neville. Harry felt a tingling sensation in his arsehole and then… it was… expanding. But it wasn't really, that's what Harry felt. Seamus positioned himself and put his dick inside Harry. He wasn't too big, so it didn't hurt. Then Dean cast Wingardium Leviosa, making Harry elevate a few inches. Harry then fell on Dean's body, "Don't move, Harry," said Dean. However, Harry took Dean's dick and placed it himself inside his ass. Finally, Ron placed himself between Harry's stretched legs, and thrust in. It didn't hurt, thought Harry. "Now!", said Dean. And the sex machine started. Ron, Dean, and Seamus thrust in at the same time, while Neville slammed in a few seconds later. They created a rhythm where, if the three dicks were not deep in Harry's ass, Neville's dick was almost touching his trachea.

Harry felt pleasure running through his body. His asshole was being stretched to an extreme he thought it wasn't possible, his thighs were trembling and his jaws wouldn't last any longer. Harry was moaning when Neville reached his orgasm and came inside Harry's mouth. Harry was about to swallow when someone shouted "Don't swallow! Keep it in there, you'll eat all of our cum together". After that Neville let himself fall to the floor, gasping. Harry then felt emptier in his ass, and he heard someone moving. Ron appeared, wanking. Harry had been destroyed, but he needed more. "Open up," demanded Ron. Harry did so and his friend came inside his mouth. Suddenly Dean and Seamus removed their dicks, leaving Harry open. Coldness sneaked inside Harry's hole, which created a great contrast with the heat that came off Harry's flesh. Harry opened his mouth, he didn't even need to be ordered, and let the two boys cum inside. He closed his mouth, opened it again to show everyone that it was full, closed it again, swallowed, and opened it again to show that he'd eaten their fluids. "Damn, Harry, I'm gonna want to the video every night," said Ron.

After that, they all fucked each other, swapping partners from time to time. Harry was exhausted, but the thrilling sensation was enough to help him to keep going. After a few shags, they all laid there, gasping. Seamus made the mattress split into their bed. "Anyone wants to take a shower?" asked Neville, "We should clean ourselves." They all accepted his offer, except for Harry, who needed to rest. He cleaned himself magically while the boys cleaned themselves in the common shower. Harry was naked on his bed, and he could hear them talking about the evening they just had. He was glad they had enjoyed it as much as he had, but he needed to find someone for the next day. He logged on Wandr and started to swap through profiles. "Look at him: he's just had sex with four boys and he's already looking for other boys. Fucking whore," said Seamus. They all went to their beds and closed their curtains. "I've just sent the video to the Gryffindor group," said Ron. They had created a group for Gryffindor Wandr users where they could chat on a different app, like the other houses were doing. They could also send each other pictures or videos of their shags.

Harry's phone buzzed.

"Hey, how are you?

It was the torso he had favourited on the train.

"Fine. How are you doing?"

"Fine, just had great sex."

"Glad you're having fun. We could meet tomorrow. Don't send a face pic if you don't want to."

"Sure. Send me some pics of yourself. Do you top?"

"No, you've not understood what I mean. I was talking to go on a date. To Hogsmeade."

Harry had never considered dating boys, but not knowing who this man was made everything very exciting. He decided that he wasn't going to lose anything, and if the thing turned out to be horrible, he could always look for a boy to fuck with.

"Don't send any pics, let it be a real blind date"

"Whatever you want, I'll bring a rose with me. Meet me at Madame Puddifoot's Tea shop at 16:00."

"A rose? How romantic. I'll be there."

Harry was thrilled. His first date with a boy! What if they ended up being married? Hopefully, his future husband would understand that he needed to go to other men's beds.


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter! This was fun, I just love these two. No sex in this chapter. But don't worry, I have something prepared for the next chapter *evil grin*.

PAIRING: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (no sex)

WARNINGS: There are no warnings, really. Unless you consider snogging and stupid boys a warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names/places/characters/products or any other thing that appears in my stories. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and whoever has the rights of Harry Potter. I do not make any profit, I am just playing with the characters

* * *

Harry was getting ready for his date in his bedroom. He was quite nervous, which actually surprised him, He was the Boy who lived, he had helped to defeat Voldemort, he shouldn't lack confidence. The problem is that he had a premonition and knew who would it be. He didn't wanna know if it was because he actually wanted the boy to be him or not. But he knew why he wasn't confident, someone had leaked the video of the gangbang with the other boys. He'd checked his Wandr this morning and he'd received tons of messages from boys who'd seen it and guessed it was him. Harry didn't care, really. He was going to live his life the way he wanted. And, being the slut he was, did they really expect him to be ashamed or something? It actually turned him on.

In that moment Ron came back from the bathrooms in his undies. He looked at Harry, who was standing in front of the mirror, and stretched his body. "What are you doing?" yawned Ron, "Wait, do you have a date?". Harry avoided his gaze, so Ron, who couldn't believe it, laughed, "You have a date!" Ron said, "The Gryffindor slut has a date!" Harry ignored his friend. He put a pair of grey jeans that made his thighs look bigger and a mustard-coloured T-shirt. Harry had improved his fashion style quite a lot, although it wasn't what wizards called "stylish". He added a grey cardigan, unbuttoned. "What are you doing today?" Harry asked Ron while he styled his hair. Ron, who was looking at his phone screen, replied without looking away, "I'm going with Hermione to the Three Broomsticks, but I'm looking for a boy to fuck before we leave. By the way, who is it?" Ron asked. "I don't know, it's a blind date, but I think I know who it is," replied Harry. "Then tell me when you come back. Good luck!" shouted Ron to Harry, who was leaving the room.

Harry was walking down the lane that went to Hogsmeade. Going to the village felt odd. Last year he had to hide when he apparated with Ron and Hermione, and the previous year he apparated along with Dumbledore there as well, before he died. He had to look for Madame's Puddifoot Tea Shop, but he vaguely remembered where it was. He'd been there only once, with Cho Chang, when he was trying to hide his sexuality and didn't know that ninety percent of Hogwarts male students liked to fuck with each other. Had his father done the same? He didn't want to know.

After a few minutes walking around he found the place. He had still a few minutes left, but he was cold, so he decided to go in. And there he was, the boy with the rose. "I knew it'd be you," said Harry. He didn't know which was the best option, running or staying. "And I knew it'd be you, Harry," said Draco, "Haven't seen you since the wedding, how are you doing?". The boy smirked. Harry sat down, and Draco gave him the rose, "How are you, Draco?", asked Harry. "Me? I'm fine really. To be honest, I thought you wouldn't accept coming to the date, you know, being a blind date. But it's even more shocking that you haven't run away," said Draco. "You see, now that I'm already here, let's enjoy the moment. I'll need a bottle of wine to enjoy the moment, though," Harry said.

They ordered a bottle of wine and started drinking. Their faces were quite closed, and Harry saw how much beauty there was in Draco's face. He knew that the man was handsome, but not that handsome. He was a Scandinavian god or something. Harry realized that Draco'd stopped chatting and was looking at him as well. Did he find him as beautiful as Harry did? Or was he thinking about the scene he'd witnessed on the train? "Draco, do you think this could actually work, considering who we are and our pasts?" asked Harry. "Yes, but it won't be easy, not even if we want to. Not only because of our pasts, but you must also consider our presents. I'm talking about Wandr," Draco explained when Harry gave him a confused look. "There've been rumours that you've been fucking all male students," Draco said. "It's not a lie, Draco, but everyone is doing it too. Wait, you're on Wandr as well!" Harry complained. "Yes, I am, I use it to fuck with boys from time to time, but I also look for dates. You, on the contrary, are being called "The Gryffindor slut" by many students," said Draco, "Harry, I don't mind if you're fucking around with other boys, but I should know when that happens. I would do the same, actually. I've had a crush on you for ages, I'm not gonna let you go just because you like a bit of fun," said Draco. "You… you've had a crush on me for years?" muttered Harry, surprised. "Yes, I have. I know that my actions in the past don't prove that, but I do," a serious Draco said. "So are you okay with me having sex with other men, even if we haven't started having sex? I mean, if this works I'll try to fuck fewer boys per week until it's only you, but it will take time and-," Draco interrupted him, "Harry, I've told you I don't care. If you 'drecrease' the number of boys it must be because you want to, not because you feel forced to," said Draco. Harry nodded.

Draco and Harry had been sitting there for.. two hours? Three maybe? Harry didn't know, but he felt safe with Draco. It surprised him how there were no awkward silences or anything, despite their past. Harry hear people cheering, and they both looked outside the window. A few Hogwarts students were staring through the window. "You know what they want, right?" asked Draco. "Wha- what?" Harry replied. He knew what was about to come, but he didn't move. Draco did move, across the table, and kissed Harry. It was a simple kiss, with no tongue. He stopped kissing Harry and look at him, a smile on his face, to which Harry replied with another one. Harry could hear people screaming, but he was only focusing on the cutie in front of him. Harry moved his head, and Draco replied joining their lips. That's when things got serious. Draco tried to place his tongue inside Harry's mouth, who opened his lips to give him access. They french-kissed, all the unsaid things were being said now, and Harry felt tingles all over his body. It felt so good. He moaned in Draco's mouth. This feeling didn't leave him empty, which happened after he fucked with boys. He liked that feeling, but he thought that combining it with this one would be the best option.

The boys stopped kissing and people outside started clapping. Harry didn't ever expect that the date would take this direction, but he was happy about it. The students started to disperse probably to tell their friends. Harry took Draco's hand, which actually surprised the Slytherin, and led the way. "Why don't we find a bench and snog there?" Harry asked. "I see you don't care about what people think," answered Draco. "There's a video of me being gangbanged going around, do you really think I actually care?" Harry asked. Draco snorted and kissed him on the cheek.

The boys sat on a bench, Harry on top of Draco. The blond guy held him with his arms around Harry's back, while Harry put his hands on Draco's boyfriends. They'd been kissing passionately for minutes now, their lungs almost empty of oxygen. Often sometimes whistled at them or made a positive comment. Harry didn't think they'd be so open about it, or that the reaction (at least in Hogsmeade) would be so positive. Harry stopped to breath, but Draco, who still needed more, started kissing and biting the Gryffindor's neck. "You're delicious, Harry," said Draco between kisses and bites. "I wouldn't do that, it'll leave a mark," Harry said. "That's good, then your next fuck will now who is your boyfriend," answered Draco, now approaching his boy's collarbone. "Oh, so we are boyfriends now? Things are moving fast. When are we moving in?" Harry joked. "Potter, we live in the same fucking castle," replied Draco. "You know what I mean, Malfoy," said Harry, who was playing with Draco's hair. "Draco, we need to be back to Hogwarts," Harry said. Suddenly, Harry felt how his chest compressed. They were disapparating. Harry left the horrible feeling behind when they apparated in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Draco started kissing Harry's face, "Draco, you need to stop now," Harry giggled. They entered the castle, but Harry needed to change his clothes before dinner. "I'll go with you. That way, I'll know where your Common Room is," Draco said. Draco and Harry went to the corridor where Gryffindor's Common Room was located. Draco kissed his boyfriend and left. "Someone's been having fun?" the Fat Lady chuckled. He let him in.

"You fucking didn't! You fucking didn't!" said Ron. "Good evening, Ron," Harry said, calmly. "Ron, don't be so rude with him!" said Hermione, who was running behind his boyfriend. "Ginny being friends with Malfoy, well, that's ok, but this, this is… mind-blowing. Ha, ha!" said Ron. "Wait, aren't you mad I'm dating Draco?" Harry asked. "Draco! You call him Draco now! Nah, mate, of course, I'm not. Of course, it'll be weird, considering your pasts, but I could get used to it. I'll still call him Malfoy, whether he likes it or not," said Ron. Harry saw Hermione sigh of relief behind Ron, probably fearing another confrontation. "Let's go and have dinner, you have to tell us everything, Harry!" said Hermione. Hermione was leaving through the hole in the wall and Harry intended to do so, but a strong hand grabbed him by his arm, "Wait, if you're dating Draco now, are we losing our toy?" asked Ron. Harry smiled at him, "Not really, he told me I can fuck as many boys as I want as long as we're honest with each other. But sooner or later I'll stop, that's something I want to do for myself," explained Harry. Ron did as Hermione and sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin. Rumours had spread, and many boys were worried that the Gryffindor slut wouldn't be on Wandr ever again," Ron said. "No, don't worry, you'll still have some more months of fun!" said Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

This is the longest chapter so far. It's so long I've decided to split the orgy into different chapters. I have the next one almost finished, so no worries. No sex in this chapter (I like torturing you), but the next ones are full. And there'll be many characters too!

PAIRINGS (in this chapter): Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (no sex), Neville Longbottom/anonymous

WARNINGS: vests, jockstraps, orgy

* * *

The news about Harry's and Draco's relationship had spread all over the castle. Some people took it well, while others called Harry "traitor" and "Death Eater slut". Most of the Gryffindors in his years pretended they were happy for him, but he knew they'd rather see the two boys break up. Partly because they thought it meant no more sex with the Boy Who Lived, but also because they still saw Draco as a Death Eater and Muggle-hater, although he'd clearly proved that he wanted to leave his past behind. Wizards could not forget, but it was time to bring Death Eaters back to society so that something similar can be avoided in the future. He was forced to do what he did during the war, it's not that he actually wanted to do it.

But, if there was anyone who didn't take the news well, those were the Slytherins. Whenever Harry tried to talk with his boyfriend, who always went with the same group of friends, the Slytherin just sneered at him. That's why Draco ended up having breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny sat with them as well, still obsessed with Draco. They'd actually become really good friends. Ron and Harry hadn't figured out why, but Hermione concluded that the only reason is that they have a really similar personality and it was a way to defy what had been settled. Ginny was happy for the couple, but she wasn't the only one. One day, McGonagall came up to Harry and smiled at him, like a proud grandmother, "Potter, I'm so happy you and Malfoy are together. Basically, because it's bringing the houses together. Except fro the Slytherins, of course. Those are stubborn. They'll come around one day, once they realize that their leader actually has a crush on the Gryffindor who saved our world," McGonagall said, leaving Harry and talking to herself.

Harry was still using Wandr, although not that much. Maybe he fucked three guys per week, which was nothing compared to the amount of boys he'd have sex with in the past. Hooking up was more difficult now. Since the gangbang video had leaked, many students had guessed that the torso they often saw online on Wandr was the torso of the writhing Harry that was having sex on the video and his chatting section had literally collapsed. That's why now he only scrolled down and typed on the guy he was interested in. There was a profile that surprised him and made him stop for a sec. The picture said HUGE ORGY ON FRIDAY!. Harry clicked, clearly interested.

"the biggest gay orgy Hogwarts has ever seen! over 60 guys confirmed, are you gonna  
miss it!? we need more tops and bottoms. there'll be a refreshment area for everyone, a sauna and other rooms, such a BDSM room. if you wanna know about the other rooms, come and bring your friends with you (note: if you and your friends are under 16 you can fuck… fuck off!) everyone invited as long as they've studied in Hogwarts, even Slytherins! there'll be a student for each house that will guide his housemates to the location (we don't want McGonagall to step in!)

Harry needed to go, it'd be a unique experience. He was at the library, copying some extracts from a book, but he took a screenshot of the text. He sent it to the Gryffindor group. The boys started to reply.

C. Creevey: _we need to go!_

D. Thomas: _i already knew about it. that's what everyone is talking about! i'm the student who's taking the gryffindors to the room of requirements_

R. Weasley: _count me in, i'm cancelling my date with hermione. i'm telling charlie and bill too_

S. Finnigan: _i'm going as well. btw, harry, what about draco? will he let you?_

H. Potter: _of course, i'll tell him about it_

C. McLaggen: _we're gonna have so much fun. me and terry are going too!_

N. Longbottom: _i'm not a huge fans of large orgies, but if everyone is going, fuck, me too_

D. Thomas: _guys, i'm with zacharias smith, all hufflepuff students are going, and cedric and oliver are just coming for the occasion!_

R. Weasley: _good news, charlie and bill are coming too. i'll just stay away from them_

H. Potter: _i'm gonna tell the organizers to add our names on the list. if anyone else from the group that's not online wants to come talk directly to me_  
Harry sent a message with their names to the organizers. It wasn't until their Transfiguration class when he received a reply. He checked his phone when the lesson was over, with Hermione and McGonagall in the room there was no way he could check the answer.

"added, mate. Sorry for not replying earlier, in the last three hours we've received more than twenty messages with several names. see you on friday!"

Twenty messages with several names meant around one hundred boys at the orgies. Harry wondered if he could fuck them all, but then he remembered what he'd told himself. He decided that he'd tell Draco in their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

Draco was already there when Harry arrived, laughing with his friends, "Draco, can we talk?" asked Harry. Draco's friends gave him a stare full of hatred, and Draco stood up to receive his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Draco's arms and kissed him on his forehead. "What's going on, babe?" asked Draco. "So, there's… there's this huge orgy on Friday and I'd like to go, if you don't mind," Harry muttered while looking at the floor. "Harry, you don't have to ask for permission, I've already told you. I'm going as well, I was about to tell you," said Draco. "Wha-what?" asked Harry, "You're coming?". "Of course, everyone is going. The girls will be so lonely they'll have to please each other. Not that I was gonna please any of them. We need some rules, though," said Draco. "What kind of rules?" Harry asked. "Well, I want our first time together to be special, so there'll be no contact between us. I mean, if we do a threesome with someone else, I won't top you, I'll just give you oral sex. And, if one of us sees the other fucking with someone we don't like, we won't say anything. We're just having fun, having sex, we'll make love later on. Agreed?" Draco asked after explaining his points, "Agreed. However, we'll tell each other who we've fucked with once the orgy is over," added Harry. "Deal," Draco said. In that moment the teacher came in and they all sat.

There was one day left for the orgy, and you could literally breathe the excitement. Boys talked about it everywhere, they didn't even care whether a female student could hear them. Harry was at the lake with Draco when his phone buzzed. By the sound, different to Wandr's, he knew it was the Gryffindor group. Many boys had replied later on, and they all wanted to go. There was no one who hadn't replied already, so he didn't know what it was all about.

D. Thomas some news about the orgy. i'll leave a screenshot

"to all the orgy prefects (d. thomas, m. flint, m. corner, z. smith):  
some things are gonna change. since we have over 350 people confirmed, you won't take your students to the room at the same time. the slytherins will be first, entering the room at 18:00, followed by the ravenclaws (18:10), the hufflepuffs (18:30) and the gryffindors (18:50). ex-hogwarts students will already be there at 18:00, and they've all been informed. since some of them are ministry workers, they'll block the corridors of the castle that are not connected directly to the room. more information will be given before the orgy starts (19:00). remember that it will end on sunday (19:00)"

R. Weasley: _ministry workers?_

S. Finnigan: _of course, Ron, they were hogwarts students once. probably someone told one of them and the word just spread out_

N. Longbottom: _i'm more shocked about the fact that the orgy will last 48h_

H. Potter: _same, can't we just leave earlier if we want to?_

D. Thomas: _of course, but knowing you i highly doubt it happens_

Harry told his boyfriend about the news because Draco hadn't brought his phone with him and probably hadn't checked his House group. "Over 350 people? Well, the more the merrier. And more men to pick from, Harry!" Draco said. They were both laying on the grass, Harry's head resting on Draco's stomach. Meanwhile, the blond played with his hair, impossible to tame. "I need to tell Hermione it will last around two days, she doesn't know that," Harry said. "Wait, you told her about it?" asked Draco, "No, she found out, like many girls, because boys don't shut the fuck up," answered Harry. Harry started to stand up and grabbed Draco's hand so that he could stand as well. "See you tomorrow, then?" asked Draco, finishing the question with a kiss. "You know the answer," said Harry.

Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room to find Hermione Granger sitting on a sofa as if she were ignoring the noise of the remaining Gryffindors around her. Harry approached her and sat, "Hmmm," Harry grunted, "You know about the orgy that's gonna take place tomorrow, right?" asked Harry. "The one organized on Wandr? Yeah, I do. Why?" Hermione asked, still looking at the book she was reading. "Well, it lasts 48 hours," said Harry, who expected his friend to be angry within seconds. "What!? Is that even healthy? Are you gonna spend so much time taking dicks? Isn't it tiresome? Aren't you with Draco?" asked Hermione, shocked and surprised at the same time, "Ehmm… I don't know if I'll stay the two days, and Draco's going, we have each other's consent," explained Harry. "Fine, then. Have fun!" said Hermione with a fake smile.

Dean was on his phone and suddenly placed his wand next to his cheek, to magnify the sound of what he was about to say, "Please, all the boys who are in the Gryffindor dormitories (even if you're fucking like rabbits), come downstairs. Too important wait for your reply on the group," said Dean. The few Gryffindor boys who were there looked at Dean with interest. Harry stayed where he was because he could listen to his friend clearly. A few boys came walking downstairs. Some had been just hanging out, while others had been fucking. There was this guy who didn't know how to dress himself magically, so he was covering his body with bedsheets. Others had dressed, but their hair betrayed them. "News about the orgy, guys," said Dean. "What about the girls?" asked Colin Creevey. "Colin, we already know, no big deal," Lavender Brown said.

"Okay, we have some clothing for you, if you want to wear it. We've been provided by Wandr, who heard the news, jockstraps and vests, which many people like to wear. If you don't like the colour of yours, you can magically change it. Now, they'll appear next to your beds tonight at 23:59pm, so you can try them on. Boys started chatting and Dean tried to make himself heard among the crowd, but it was impossible.

It was eleven o'clock and everyone was waiting eagerly, except for the girls, of course. Some boys celebrated having sex, as usual, these days, while others, like Neville, went and hooked up with Wandr boys, who possibly were waiting for their clothing. Harry had never worn a jockstrap or a vest, so he was excited too. Harry and the boys played a few rounds of a Muggle card game, waiting for the moment.

Finally, it happened. Their clothes appeared on their beds. They all started speaking and examined them. Ron was the first to put his jockstrap on, "How do I look?" he asked the boys. He looked delicious. The jockstrap lifted his muscled butt, making it perky. Ron looked behind his back and, smiling, started to move his cheeks. "Wait, blue doesn't suit me. Should I change the colour?" asked Ron. "You can change it to red. my Hufflepuff hookup told me most students were going to wear their House colour so that we can identify each other," said Neville. "Nah, I'm a Gryffindor, but I'm more of a Weasley, I shall have it orange," with a flick of his wand, Ron changed the colour. Now he looked even better. Harry put his jockstrap on. They were white, but he didn't like them because he was too pale. He changed them to red, which gave a huge contrast with his skin. The other boys had put them on as well, all of them wearing red. All of them except for Harry had their vests on too, black. Harry decided to do the same, to match his hair. He felt sexy as fuck. After walking around a bit and taking some pictures together, they took them off, waiting for the next day.

The day had arrived. It was a torture, really. Most boys didn't pay attention to their lessons and the teachers clearly noticed that their pupils were distracted. Probably they thought they'd been up until late because no one would ever think that the largest orgy Hogwarts would ever see was about to take place.

The last lesson for eight-year students was Transfiguration. After the war, many students who had at least one relative bitten by werewolves applied for Transfiguration so that, hopefully, they could become an animagus one day. It was five to five, which meant that there were only five minutes left. "You'll write an essay on human transfiguration and the dangers of it for Tuesday, no excuses. Sixteen inches long," McGonagall was saying. The men in the room started to stand up and pick up their things, "There's no hurry, boys! Enjoy your weekend!" said McGonagall to a herd of thirsty Hogwarts students.

It was 18:45 now and the Gryffindors were waiting in the Common Room, eager. Most of them, like Harry, had put their vests and jockstraps on. While some were barefoot, Harry decided to put shoes on, with long socks. "Fine, we should be leaving now. There's a path we can take that's connected to the room, the other corridors near it have been blocked. Follow me," Dean said. "Wait, where is the room?" a boy asked. "The Room of Requirement, of course", said Dean while he started to march through the hole in the wall.

They finally arrived at the Room of Requirement. Everything was quiet, which was a good sign. Dean tapped on the door with his wand, and the door opened. But it wasn't that quiet inside. Electronic music was being played, and the students that were already there were drinking alcohol. The Gryffindors approached the many tables were drinks and food were being served magically when the Ministry workers that had been outside entered the room. The room was huge, with arches on the ceiling. Harry saw that there were some naked boys dancing inside floating cages. In that moment someone shot red sparkles to the air, catching everyone's attention. A guy, who was from Hufflepuff started to float in the air, so everyone could see him. He was looking towards Harry's direction and behind his back, which meant that there were men behind him. Harry realized he couldn't see the wall from the other side of the room.

"Good evening, everyone, and welcome to the biggest orgy Hogwarts has ever seen!" said the boy, his wand amplifying his voice. Boys cheered, clearly excited. "Now, I know we all want to start, but I need to tell you something. As you already know, Wandr has given us some clothes, which I hope you thank them for if you're happy with them. Also, you can drink as much alcohol as you want. You can probably pass out during the orgy, even when you're having sex. That's why, if you see someone on the floor with no conscience, cast some yellow sparkles so that we can go and fetch them. If you're being raped, or if you see someone being raped, cast red sparkles. There's a sauna, a jacuzzi, a swimming pool and a BDSM area. Since we don't wanna bother people, they've been placed separately. For instance, the sauna is fifteen minutes away from this place," the boys looked concerned, so he reassured them,"But don't worry, you can apparate inside the room wherever you want. If you get lost or don't know where a place is, there are maps located on the walls. You can have "normal sex" anywhere you'd like (floor, sofas, etc.) unless it's BDSM. We also have Fred & George Weasley's sex drugs, which will make the experience better. There're boxes placed all over the room. Last, but not least, you might have realized that a letter has appeared on your chest: B, T or V, so we all know what we prefer to do. And now, let's have fun!


	10. Chapter 10

The new chapter is finally here! Told you it wouldn't take long. Now, it's not an independent chapter, but rather the second part of the previous chapter. And no, it isn't the last part, the orgy is quite long and there're many characters involved.

PAIRINGS: Draco/Harry/Blaise, Draco/anon, Colin/Remus, Neville/Dean/Thomas, Bill/Oliver/Charlie, Bill/Oliver/Charlie/Ron, McLaggen/Boot, Seamus/Theodore Nott, Bill/Oliver, Arthur Weasley/harem, anonymous people, Ron/Seamus, Seamus/Cedric, Ron/anon

WARNINGS: drugs, dildos, ass stretching, vests, jockstraps, rimming, fucking, cum sharing, choking, threesomes, groups, alcohol, harem, BDSM, blindfolding, ropes, blowjobs, hand jobs, snogging, orgy.

Anyways, I'll finish the next part soon. I suppose we'll have enough with another one, but who knows if a fourth one is needed. New characters to appear, as well as some that haven't had that much sex in this one (crazy stuff included at the end of the orgy as well).

* * *

Harry saw boys moving everywhere. The first people he saw that he knew where Remus and Colin. Harry approached them, he didn't know he was coming. The couple was sitting on a sofa, Colin on Remus' thighs, the boy already naked and Remus wanking him. How had they reached this point so fast? "Hey, Harry, how are you, man? asked Remus, "looking for a guy?". "Yes, actually. I can see you're busy now," mentioned Harry. Colin had his eyes closed and moaned, whispering "daddy" between gasps. "Yeah, we're having fun, Colin and me," said Remus. "Is Sirius here too?" asked Harry. "Of course, he is, probably looking for a guy," answered Remus.

Harry kept moving around the room. A few boys, probably in their twenties, approached Harry but left when they saw a B on his chest. He saw McLaggen and Boot fucking like animals on the floor. McLaggen topped his boyfriend, holding him with one hand. With the other, he drank from a bottle of alcohol, some travelling down his torso. Harry kept walking when he saw something which seemed impossible. A boy had six dildos inside his ass and a ministry's worker dick in his mouth. Harry couldn't believe it, the boy looked as if it didn't hurt. Then he saw the box next to him, probably the drugs. Harry approached and kneeled, looking inside. He found many different drugs. Some made you go high, while others stretched your anus as much as you wanted painlessly. Others did the same for your mouth, and some made you produce more sperm. There was another drug that left you awake for twelve hours. Those would be important. Harry was choosing some drugs when someone tapped on his left shoulder. He turned around to find Blaise Zabini.

The boy approached him. He was hot as fuck: sweaty and muscled, with his jockstraps and vest on, the changing lights reflected on his sweat. He stood next to Harry and talked in Harry's ear so that he could hear him. "Me and Draco are looking for a bottom. I could top you," Blaise said, smirking. Harry accepted the offer and Blaise held his arm, disapparating. They were on a different side of the room, calmer than where he was. He put his drugs in his crotch, where they could be hidden safely. In that moment Blaise made Harry kneel on the floor. He took his dick, already hard, from his jockstrap and placed it in front of Harry's mouth. Where was Draco? But then he saw him. He was coming on a boy's face. The boy, full of pleasure, let himself fall to the floor, gasping.

His boyfriend was hot, Harry thought. He looked at Harry and gave him a sexy smile. He was walking moving his ass as sexy as he could, knowing that boys were looking at him. "Let's play," he said. When he reached Harry he put his cock inside Harry's mouth. Blaise did the same, stretching his mouth. They were both huge, and it seemed like, inside his mouth, the penises were fighting to thrust in deeper. Blaise took control and held Harry's head so that they could both slide in easily. "Your boyfriend is such a slut, Draco. No wonder everyone has already fucked him," Blaise said. "I haven't, though," said Draco. "Haven't you? Well, what are you waiting for?" said Zabini. "Oh, I'm not fucking him, we want that moment to be special. You'll fuck his ass," Draco explained.

Blaise took this as an invitation and kneeled behind Harry, who was still enjoying Draco's cock. The boy tried to show Harry that he actually cared, so he touched his cheek tenderly. Harry moaned after feeling a tongue play with his asshole, but the feeling stopped. "You know what I love about jockstraps? Asses become quite accessible". Blaise was a bastard. If there's a word that could describe his tongue's movement, that's istaccato/i. The boy pushed his tongue in the middle of Harry's anus and pulled back in a few seconds. Harry ended moving his ass closer to Blaise's face. Blaise laughed and started rimming him. Harry took the chance and held Blaise's head there, leaving him unable to move. The only thing he could do was rimming Harry's ass, and he wasn't going to complain. Holding Blaise left Harry with barely any equilibrium because he hadn't stopped sucking his boyfriend.

Blaise grabbed Harry's arms and pushed them away. He kneeled on his left knee and guided his cock to Harry's entrance. Harry saw how Draco nodded and Blaise slowly placed his dick inside. Then he left it there, Harry thinking that it was so that he could get used to it. But Blaise started to move faster. His rhythm was brutal, making Harry forwards after every thrust. He felt a hand play with his crotch. It got under the cloth, trying to free his cock. Something fell to the floor: the drugs. "What do you have there?" asked Draco. Harry didn't pay attention to him, he'd started moving his hips against Blaise's, impaling himself. Blaise had grabbed his vest to hold him there, but Harry wanted more pleasure. He was focused on the wall in front of him, ignoring everything. Draco grabbed the drugs and started reading their labels. "Look, Blaise, there's one that stretches his anus," said Draco, "Would you like to take one, Harry?" asked Draco placing the drug in front of Harry's eyes, which focused on the pill. Harry looked at his boyfriend and while he did so he took the pill, swallowing.

After a few minutes, Blaise felt that Harry's anus was too loose. He used his hands and started to stretch, "Holy shit! We could fit so many dildos in here," Blaise said while slamming. "We need some, Draco!" said the top. In that moment around 4 dildos appeared next to Harry, all of them around ten inches. Harry looked around. He could only see boys and boys, an infinite sea of gay men Harry grabbed Draco's cock and started sucking, while Blaise placed the first dildo. The pink dildo moved along with Blaise's black cock, but there was still space to fill. "Hey, what if we put one of the dildos folded? Are you okay with that?" Blaise asked the raven boy. Harry nodded, and Blaise smirked. Blaise took a shiny, pink dildo and folded it, pushing it inside Harry. Shortly after that, he took the two remaining dildos and placed them inside at the same time. With care, he pulled out, leaving Harry stretched by the dildos. "Wish we could take a photo!" grunted Blaise, who was trying not to cum. "You actually can," said Harry, "You just need to draw an imaginary square around the thing you want to photograph with your wand. The pic will arrive by owl," Harry explained. Blaise clapped and told Draco to take the photo. Blaise kneeled on the floor next to Harry's dildo-stretched ass with a broad smile and his thumbs up. After the picture Draco kissed his boyfriend and left with his friend, looking for more boys.

Harry stayed there. The drug's effect was decreasing, which caused a horrible pain in his anus' walls. He started to pull all the dildos out until he was empty. He took the drugs and hid them in his crotch again. He walked, sore, until he reached a wall, he needed a map. He found one that told him that he was close to the pool. It'd take him around three minutes, so he decided to go walking. He saw some boys fucking, one getting gangbang, and two boys lying on the floor passed out. From their position Harry could tell they'd been having sex and drinking at the same time, the bottles empty next to their bodies. Harry took his wand and cast yellow sparkles. He kept walking and saw a mass of sweaty flesh: boys. They were all fucking in the same place, stepping on each other. There were at least three piles of bodies, but Harry saw that the boys underneath were fucking as if it weren't a problem. He finally reached the pool, where many boys were swimming or fucking (inside and outside).

Neville was moaning, the pleasure taking over his body. His hands were trembling, his thighs were trembling, his legs were trembling. Everything trembled, and his prostate sent a shiver down his spine. Sean and Dean had tied his hands to a rope that was hanging off the ceiling. Neville had never tried BDSM, and this was his firs time. The boys had placed a blindfold on his eyes, so he'd been deprived of his sight. One of the boys, probably Dean, was pounding his ass, grabbing his hips. That made his body move, and the rope's brush felt rough around his wrists. That pain was added to the one in his throat. He'd been screaming for minutes now, destroying his throat. His screams were hoarse, almost with no power. He heard a clicky sound, which didn't make sense. "No worries, mate, they're Wandr's professional photographers. Probably they wanna use your picture for promotion," explained Seamus. Neville felt air next to him, so he imagined that Seamus had left. And, oh, had he left. He was pushing inside his ass again. The boys started to push inside. Neville moaned, which only made the boys laugh at him and his misery. Neville could hear more boys screaming and shrieking, although the sound was muffled. They were probably the ones who were inside the BDSM room, and not those, like Neville, that was in the outdoor BDSM area. Some of the boys were fucking the Ministry's workers, which explained the voices that sounded like they belonged to adults.

Neville reached a full body orgasm, which gave him a full body orgasm. But Seamus and Dean kept slamming and hitting his abused prostate. After what felt like an hour his friends pulled out and moved. Someone was removing his blindfold. At first, it was difficult to get used to the red light that surrounded the place. He tried to blink, but Dean was holding his eyelids. "Just wait there, Neville, we're about to come. He knew what was about to come. Seamus chose his left eye and Dean the remaining one. The boys came in his eyes and finally they let him close them. The thing is that not all the sperm filled in, so it started to flow between his eyelids as if he were crying. Dean took Neville by his vest and forced him to stand up. "We're done, Neville. Now let's look for more men," Dean said, "I know they said there were over three hundred and fifty of us, but it seems that in total we're six hundred. There're many boys to choose," Dean told Neville. "I'm going to the pool!" said Seamus before disapparating.

Ron was walking around, looking for more boys. He'd had two threesomes and had fucked a boy, and it was only midnight. His jockstrap had been torn off and now it hangs from one of his legs, his limp dick for everyone to see. Often guys would come and suck him, even when he was walking. Ron looked down and checked them out, even if they weren't paying attention and just sucking. If he liked the man he stopped and let him have fun.

A boy had stopped sucking him when he saw a Weasley's head. Its owner sat on a sofa near a jacuzzi. Ron kept walking forward to find his father. Arthur Weasley was surrounded by Hogwarts students, as naked as he was. Some were sitting on the floor next to his legs, others rested their heads on his father's shoulders and others on his stomach. There were around ten guys in the harem, and his father seemed pleased about it. "Da-dad? What the fuck are you doing here?" Ron asked. He couldn't believe it. "Hi, Ron! Thought I wouldn't find you. Bill and Charlie told me about it so I decided to come. Molly was furious, she said I shouldn't bother you, but she let me come. Anyways, have you had fun?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Ehmm… ye, yeah I have, dad. I see you're having fun as well," muttered Ron. He realized that all the boys were skinny and had no hair, not even pubic. But they were all around Ron's age, so they must have shaved everything to have that twinky look. His father was in heaven. "Me and the boys are getting a private room later so that we can have fun. Aren't we, boys?" said Arthur. They all nodded and got closer to Ron's father, "Hey, Ron, if you want I can lend you one. I see you're a top. Of course, you would," commented his father, "Anyways, Bill and Charlie are in the jacuzzi, go and say hi," Mr. Weasley ordered.

Ron left his father, who was now kissing a boy and being wanked by another, behind. He found the jacuzzi, which was empty except for three people: Charlie, Bill and Oliver Wood. The water covered their bodies and Oliver, who was between the two Weasley brothers, was impossible to spot. He was kissing Bill while scratching his back, and Charlie kissed his neck. He approached them and heard moans come from nearby. It was Cedric Diggory, riding Seamus. The Irish boy let the Hufflepuff do all the work, while he took some drugs. Ron knew that it was to increase the amount of semen. Seamus lay there, almost looking dead, while Cedric increased the speed. Cedric's knees had been scraped, leaving some blood stains on the floor, mixing with the water. Seamus looked at the threesome inside the jacuzzi and the views along with the pleasure made him grunt. He pushed Cedric, who fell to the floor, his legs and arms spread. Seamus pulled his legs upwards until he had the Quidditch player's ass in a good position. Then he started to come inside the boy. The amount of come was crazy. Ron started wanking, the scene was too hot: his brothers making out with Oliver Wood, and Wood's boyfriends being filled by his friend. When Seamus realized that there was no way he could fill the boy with more cum, he placed his mouth on the whole. His cock kept dripping cum, which mixed with the water on the floor. Seamus started to take his sperm, rimming Cedric meanwhile. Cedric stood up and left, looking for more men. Ron approached and started kissing Seamus. While he swallowed some of the cum, some of it fell between their lips.

Seamus was smiling at him when Nott jumped and sat in the jacuzzi. The Irish lad stood up and sat next to the Ravenclaw. In a matter of seconds, they were snogging and, shortly afterwards, Theodore was underwater, giving Seamus a blowjob. Seamus' face was of pure bliss, like Charlie's and Bill's. They were both standing outside, with Oliver inside the jacuzzi eating their dicks. It seemed to Ron that his brothers had no problem with kissing each other because that's what they were doing. Ron decided to jump into the water and dived. The atmosphere was completely different. Everything was white due to the bubbles and there was no noise. Some light filtered through the surface, but not enough. He moved until he found two legs. He went up to the surface to take a breath and confirmed that the man was, indeed, Oliver. He dived in again and started sucking his cock. His legs jerked, probably not expecting the pleasure. Ron kept playing with the balls and dick until he had no oxygen left. That's why he cast a bubble-head charm once he stopped to breathe. Then he placed Oliver's ass on his face and started rimming and fingering the boy. Ron was so into this activity that he didn't realize how a hand was grabbing his arm. When they pulled him out Charlie smirked at him, "It's Bill's turn to fuck him, Ronald. Let's go and grab a drink," his older brother said.

Ron and Charlie approached a table and grabbed a drink. There were Ministry workers around fucking some Hogwarts students, as well as students fucking each other. Some boys had up to three dicks inside their asses, while some only had one partner. Some men had passed out due to pleasure and had been left there. "So," Ron said sitting on a table, "how is it that you told dad?". Charlie looked at him while he drank a glass of alcohol. Once he was finished he replied, "He's always liked this kind of parties. Mom and him actually go to some together, but you know, no women allowed in this orgy," explained Charlie.

Meanwhile, Bill was destroying Oliver's anus. They were both inside the jacuzzi, Oliver being held from his hips. The vers boy was moaning and grunting, but they were muffled because he was kissing Nott, who was being fucked by Seamus. They both held each other so that they wouldn't fall, while Seamus and Bill tried their best to please them, please themselves and hold the boys at the same time. Seamus pushed Nott's head underwater, keeping him there until the Slytherin started to fight back in order to breathe. Bill had cast a spell that would make everyone come at the same time. That's why Seamus and Bill stopped fucking the boys and got out of the jacuzzi. The other two, still inside, approached them and opened their mouths, waiting for their seed. Seamus and Bill, drugged, spilled everywhere, their sperm mixing, and falling into the two thirsty boys mouths.


	11. Chapter 11

This has taken a few more days. I was sick and wasn't up to writing, and when I wanted the heat was too much (we reached forty something degrees the other day, this is horrible). Anyways, hope you like it. This is the last part of the orgy.

PAIRINGS: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Colin Creevey, Sirius Black/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter/anonymous boys, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/anonymous boys

WARNINGS: sauna sex (?), cumdump!Harry, cumdump!Seamus, snogging, light BDSM

* * *

Harry might have fucked around nineteen guys, and it was only seven o'clock in the morning. Sometimes he found someone he liked while he was walking around and started having sex, but sometimes boys just grabbed him and waited for a signal of consent. Harry wanted to go to the sauna. He'd heard about them before, the Dursleys used to go to spas. Without him, obviously. He looked at a map, hundreds of dots moving around. Finally he found the sauna on the map. He wanted to go walking, just in case he found a hot guy in the way, but he'd been fucked so hard that he was limping. He apparated in front of the sauna. It was bigger than he expected, and it hade three floors. The Room or Requirement had probably created it so that everyone could fit in.

Harry approached the door. There were boys having sex nearby, probably because they hadn't reached the sauna. Harry was used to it, though. Whenever you went there were people having sex, and when you were fucking with a guy –or guys– there were blokes around you, all the time: Adults fucking with students, drunk students fucking with students, and all kind of combinations. Harry entered the building but the hall was actually a locker room. He looked at himself in a mirror and was surprised by his state. He had some scratches on his chest and dry cum on his chin. He was exhausted but he wanted to experience new things. He took his jockstrap and his vest off and placed them in one of the closets.

Harry went to the first floor, which wasn't easy because his limping leg made everything harder. He realized that clenching his anus was also painful, so he decided to go loose around.

Harry was shocked, "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. A man was sitting on one of the benches with a boy riding his dick and moaning. The boy was also sweating, and it seemed like they were both about to pass out due to the heat. Drops of sweat traveled down the man's chest, and his long, blonde hair was also wet. Harry got closer and realized that the boy riding Lucius Malfoy's cock was Colin Creevey. Lucius Malfoy smirked at him and started laughing.

"Good morning, Potter? Or should I say afternoon? I've lost track of time," said Lucius, "Come and sit here."

Harry did as he was told and sat next to the man, who grabbed the glass of cognac he'd left on the bench. Harry felt really awkward, sitting naked next to his boyfriend's father, who happened to be fucking Colin Creevey.

"Having fun, Potter? Hope you've experienced with Draco, he's very fond of you," said Lucius, his eyes barely open.

"Malfoy, shouldn't you leave the sauna before you both faint?" Harry asked.

"It won't be necessary, I'm just having fun with this Mudblood," Lucius said while taking a sip of his cognac, "We've been here for around four hours now. When he's about to reach orgasm I obliviate him, so each time he's more eager," Lucius explained. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you. If you actually want a serious relationship with Draco, and I hope you do, because you make him happy –I'd have never thought I'd say those words–, you must stop your eh… lifestyle. You'll only have sex with Draco. Our family is a family of tradition and respect, and that starts with respecting yourself and my family. I know it's not something the Weasleys do, but in the wealthy families we are really strict. By the way, you're invited to dinner in Christmas. I'm not inviting you," Lucius stopped talking and obliviated the boy riding him, "As I was saying, I'm not inviting you, it's been Narcissa's idea. Since she discovered that her son is fucking with the Boy Who Lived she hasn't stopped talking about gay couples and gay shit.

"Malfoy, if you hate me so much, why do you allow our relationship?" Harry asked.

"You make Draco happy and Voldemort is dead. And remember, I'm a Malfoy, but I'm also a father," Lucius explained. He stood up holding the boy, who kept impaling himself on Malfoy's dick. He probably didn't even know who this man was, "We're leaving you here, Harry, it might be better if we go to the BDSM area before we pass out. I'd rather spank and tie this boy. See you on Christmas holidays, Potter." And Lucius left.

Harry heard moans coming from the second floor and decided that maybe he could have fun there. He found Kingsley fucking Sirius. His godfather was kneeling on the floor, his arms resting on one bench. The man behind him was fucking him fast and rough, and Sirius seemed to enjoy it. Kingsley was huge. Not his dick, but his body. He had a muscled back, and his pectorals were like Harry's face. Hiss ass was bouncing, and his legs were toned.

"Hey, Harry. It'll be your turn in a second," said Kingsley. Sirius reached the orgasm before his partner, but that didn't stop the black wizard from fucking Black's prostate. When Harry saw that Kingsley was about to finish, he positioned himself, lying on a bench, waiting for the dick. "Have fun, Harry," said his godfather. Sirius tapped his ass and disapparated, leaving Kingsley and Harry alone.

Harry heard footsteps, followed by two rough hands gripping his hips. Kingsley laid on Harry, pushing him against the bench. His sweat and body heat, along with the sauna's temperature and Kingsley's weight choking Harry. The boy felt Kingsley move and position his dick in Harry's cleft. The man didn't waste time preparing him, he was already loose. He pushed inside Harry, really slowly. It was a torture, and Harry knew that the man was doing it on purpose. After five minutes, the wizard was finally buried inside Harry, who was moaning and trying to move his hips, but Kingsley kept him still. "So, Harry, tell me, how are your studies doing?" asked Kingsley. "You must be fucking kidding me," said Harry, "fuck me al-". In that moment Kingsley started slamming, holding with one hand Harry's right hip and with the remaining one his left shoulder. Harry groaned, the feeling coming as a huge surprise. He started rolling his hips, trying to help. He was desperate, his asshole was in pain whenever there wasn't a dick inside. He didn't know if he was imagining it or whether it was actually physical pain.

Harry was moaning and Kingsley telling him what a good whore he was. Harry lost track of the time, but he didn't care. He was falling apart, and his lover's cock was ripping his rectum, even though he was quite loose. Kingsley had been fucking him faster, which made Harry move, one of his legs hanging off.

He was shouting when two people entered the room. At first he didn't care, he was too into the sex and dizzy to focus, but when he saw the blond man and the ginger man kiss he realized who they were: his best friend and his boyfriend. At first he was shocked, basically because he'd never expected Ron or Draco to even touch each other. It was scientifically impossible. Until now. The view turned him on. Ron and Draco were naked, except for their vests, and they were eating each other's faces. Ron was playing with Draco's nipple, while the Slytherin grabbed the boy's hair. They both started groaning, their dicks already leaking pre-cum, which turned Harry on. He started to fuck himself against Kingsley, who was also staring at the two men in front of him, harder. The Ministry worker started moaning and Harry knew he was about to finish. When he was about to do so, he turned Harry around, his chest looking upwards. Kingsley pulled out and came on Harry's chest and armpits, leaving his semen glued to Harry's body hair. The man kissed Harry on the cheek and disapparated.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" asked Harry, still lying.

"He wanted to provoke you," Ron said.

"Well, you fucking got what you wanted," snapped Harry. Draco was grinning, happy that he had achieved his goal.

"Uhmm… Harry, they're looking for a bottom to take a few dicks," muttered Ron.

"I can do it! Will you be there?" Harry asked, turning his head to Draco.

"You know about the rules. And no, I don't want to be there looking how one hundred guys fuck my boyfriend," said Draco.

Harry was confused. He turned his head to Ron, "A few? 100 a few? I mean, it's not like I won't do it, but you should've told me," Harry told his best friend. "They are also fucking Seamus, you'll be one next to each other. But you'll be blindfolded, you'll never know who's fucked you in that row," explained the Weasley.

Harry accepted the offer, and once they had left the sauna Ron and Harry disapparated, not before having a romantic scene where Draco kissed Harry passionately. The two friends were now in the place where the boys who wanted to take part had been called. Although Harry was sexually excited, he wasn't hard yet, which is something Ron couldn't say. Ron made a gesture with his hand, telling Harry to move. He was guided to a table that had been placed against a wall. Next to him, floating, was a red shiny zero. Ron told Harry to lay on the table, looking at the ceiling. Then, Ron asked the room for some ropes and they appeared on the floor. Harry could see boys still fucking around, fucking everywhere. Ron was tying the ropes around his knees when he heard Seamus. He was positioning himself on the table, with the help of a bloke Harry didn't recognize, "Oi, Harry, I didn't know you were gonna be me mate. It's gonna be great craic!," said the Gryffindor.

Harry had his knees against his chest, his legs tied and the ropes attached to the wall behind him. In that moment Ron started to blindfold him until he couldn't see anything. Then he felt Ron's lips kiss him tenderly, probably to reassure him. Harry could hear boys coming closer, probably curious.

"Okay, hello everyone. Now, these two will be the party's cumdumps. Basically, you can fuck them and cum inside, leaving the cum there so that the next person can use it as lube. As you can see there's a red zero floating next to each boy. It will count the amount of boys that have fucked our dear bottoms, and once it reaches one hundred the ropes will untie themselves and the blindfold will disappear unless the boys decide to take more dicks. Understood?" Ron said.

Boys started clapping and cheering, clearly excited. "Then, let the feast begin," Ron said. In that moment Harry felt a cock slide in. The boy started a nice rhythm, but it felt like the boy was making love to Harry. But Harry didn't want that, he just wanted to fuck. The boy tried to kiss him, but Harry avoided his lips. The idiot got the message because he started to thrust in faster, although not too fast. After a few minutes, he started pressing Harry's prostate. The boy started shouting and moaning, while Harry grunted and bit his lip. He didn't touch himself, he wanted to last. Finally, the guy came.

The cum slipping out his ass was being used as lube by the following guys. There had been a few that had literally destroyed him. They thrust fast, never caring about the boy they had underneath (which was what Harry wanted). A lot of cum that had leaked was now on the table. Sticky, it had remained on his asscheeks. Harry could hear Seamus moaning next to him, sometimes even aiming the boys and men to fuck him harder, to use him. A man was fucking Harry know, holding him by his thighs and pushing roughly. He knew he was older than him, basically, because his gasps were different. But Harry didn't know that this was his best friend's father, or that many of the boys that had fucked him were friends.

The situation had changed in the last hour. If Harry had felt pleasure, now he was feeling pain. He knew it was due to the amount of different dicks he'd taken in such a short span of time, but he had to keep going. He started to move his ass unconsciously, trying to avoid the dicks that were coming. Ron realized and approached his friend, "Don't worry, Harry, only fifty cocks to go! And you can stop after satisfying those fifty men," Ron said.

Fifty more, Harry thought. He wondered if he could take them all, but he thought it'd be impossible. Like, he'd been fucking since Friday, but he'd rested in the meantime. His asshole, too abused, opened for another dick. This man was a beast, moving his dick in such angles that were designed to hurt the boy's walls. Lucius Malfoy kept slamming until he saw the boy's toes writhe. Before coming he pulled out and came on Harry's hair, so that, once the cum was dry, t it would hurt to clean it, even with magic.

Harry kept taking cocks, sometimes twice at the same time. He actually liked it, because, although it was painful, it would take less time to finish. Four hours after, Ron announced it, "Only three more guys. Those who are queueing and are not the next three boys, wait and see whether they want more dick or not."

Another boy started pushing in while he played with his nipples, extremely sensitive. He came inside Harry as well, while Harry groaned due to the pain that so much pleasure had caused. Harry thought he wouldn't make it, specially when he felt two dicks slide in, splitting him even him. The pain was unbearable, but at least the boys moved slowly. After a few minutes Ron started speaking to him, "Harry, do you want more dicks or should we stop?" Ron asked. "Stop, Ron, I can't keep going," said Harry. "Great, mate. You've been amazing. You've fucking taken one hundred cocks, plus those you had before," Ron said. The rope untied themselves and the blindfold disappeared. There were no boys left, except for a man who was now fucking Seamus. After he finished, Seamus, between gasps and moans, said that he wanted more, so the boys that had been waiting approached.

Draco arrived at that moment and kissed Harry, who was a bit dizzy and couldn't focus well due to the lack of light in the three previous hours. "Draco, I need to go. I've taken so many boys, I want to rest," Harry said. Draco just smiled at him and carried him in a bride style. He then apparated next to the door and left, leaving all the thirsty boys fucking behind.

Draco and Harry reached Slytherin's Common Room. Draco thought this would be the best place to rest. He was exhausted too and he was sure that his boyfriend, already asleep in his arms, wouldn't care about sleeping there. He climbed the stairs to his dormitories and placed Harry in his bed. He then took their vests off and proceeded to lay next to Harry, spooning him. And then he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a long time since I've updated. I know, but on Monday I started my first year of University and it's been a bit chaotic. I'm studying in a different city and I didn't have Wi-Fi at my flat, so I couldn't upload anything, and I was so exhausted that this short chapter took me days.

Yes, it's short. I'm sorry, but this is like a "bridge" chapter, meaning that it links the previous one with what's about to come. Just some cute Harry and Draco making out and cuddling, but it's better than anything!

PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco (obviously)  
WARNINGS: cute boys, some dirty talking

* * *

Harry opened his eyelids. The first thing he saw were the green Slytherin curtains around him. He tried to move, but his lower body hurt, and when he tried to clench his asshole it seemed impossible. He decided to use his arms, which he moved around. By the mattress' heat he found out that someone had slept next to him. Probably Draco. Where was he?

In that moment a blond boy opened the door of the dormitory with a kick, carrying a tray with breakfast. His look found Harry, and he smiled. "Already up? You can sleep a bit more if you want," Draco said while he placed the tray on the floor and lying next to Harry. He kissed his boyfriend.

"No lessons for you today," Draco said.

"Draco, it's Monday, we should be in the Great Hall," Harry replied.

"Oh. No, no, no, no. You're exhausted and everyone is talking about you. Like, not only between them but your mobile hasn't stopped buzzing. Wandr, probably. And now, I want you to be mine," Draco said while he placed himself between Harry's legs, "If you want lessons, they'll have to be snogging lessons," said a cheeky Draco.

"Hmmm… well… ok, sounds good to me. After breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Whenever you want and as long as you desire, babe," Draco replied. He then grabbed the tray and put it down on the bed.

"Where did you get it?" said Harry pointing at the breakfast.

"Oh, well, one of the elves that used to 'work' at the Manor is now actually working at Hogwarts, so sometimes he slips me some food. I was the one that insisted on freeing them after the Movement of Wizards for the Freedom of Elves in Slavery and for their Working Rights – but you know all about it, Hermione settled everything.

Harry knew about the MWFES&WR. After the war, many elves felt that serving wizards had led some of them to dying in the battle, so they started to organize themselves. Since many of them were being punished, some groups of wizards had started a movement in the UK. Hermione had helped to set it up, but she wasn't a public figure. Along with house elves, they pressured the Ministry, which finally gave them freedom and basic working rights. Although there was still much to do, the elves were now fighting for more rights, since they considered, like many wizards who supported them, that the Ministry of Magic's "Act for the Improvement of Life of those Elves Living under Slavery (1999 § 37 2)" wasn't enough.

Draco and Harry started eating, Harry thinking about that elf that used to work for Lucius Malfoy. In that moment he remembered the conversation he had with the man while Colin impaled himself on the ex-Death Eater. "Hmm… Draco, your father was at the party and we chatted," muttered Harry.

"Oh, really? I'm not that surprised. I expected him to come," Draco laughed, "What did you talk about?"

"He said… he said we could have a relationship. As long as it's just sex. Like a fuck buddy relationship. And then he told me that your mum's invited me for dinner this Christmas," Harry finished the sentence with haste, as if he didn't want the boy to take all the information in.

"Did he? Well, that turned out better than I expected. And I know about that invitation, mum told me about it. And yes, you're coming. You can stay one night if you want, I do want it. Anyways, just ignore him, he doesn't control my life. Can we get on with the kissing?" Draco winked and started kissing his boyfriend, lying on top of him.

Harry smiled between the kisses, holding Draco by his neck, as if Draco was going to run away. They kept exploring their mouths with their tongues, moaning when they caressed each other. They tasted each other's saliva as if it were honey. Draco grabbed his wand, and with a flick he was only in his underwear. "No sex today, don't worry," Draco said due to Harry's worried stare. Draco started kissing Harry's biceps, moving shortly after to his collarbone, bitting the flesh. Then he kept travelling down, leaving a trace of kisses on Harry's chest, until he reached his abs. He licked them, reaching then his bellybutton. There, he placed his tongue inside. Draco knew it was a very sensible part of the body, and Harry started to push upwards, but moving his back was painful, "Shhh… Stay there," Draco said.

After teasing Harry, he decided to move on and grabbed Harry's feet. Harry tried to look at his boyfriend, but Draco told him to lay his head on the pillow. He started massaging his feet, making Harry grunt. He started rubbing his toes and then he started rubbing the inner side of both feet. It hurt, and Harry tried to move his feet, with no success at all. Draco grabbed his feet again and started touching there, "It hurts, doesn't it?" asked Draco. Harry nodded, "That part of your feet represents your spine in foot reflexology. And the pain proves that your spine was destroyed at the party, probably because you were in the same position for many hours. I wonder which," Draco said, a grin on his face.

Draco started moving upwards, placing kisses on Harry's left leg, but Harry grabbed him by his armpits and pulled him until he had him where he wished, "Let's just make out," Harry said. "Well, everyone, Mr. Bossy is here," Draco snapped. They started kissing again, but Draco wanted to know.

"Harry, how many boys have you fucked? I wanna know, babe," Draco said.

"Now, really? Well… too many, actually. You only know Blaise, and you were there, and Kingsley. And no, I didn't fuck your father, do not worry. And well, you must add all of those guys that fucked me while I was walking, randomly and raw, on the floor. Then I also had around one hundred guys fucking me with no mercy. I stopped, but Seamus kept going. And anyways, who did you fuck with?" Harry said.

"Many students, and men too. But I wasn't thinking about them when I topped them. I was thinking about your ass, how it undulated on Blaise's dick, how you moved it when Kingsley was fucking you. And I thought about all those men fucking you, queueing just for a bit of your butt. You're such a slut, Harry. But you like it, don't you? You like being a slut. And don't tell me otherwise, I know that thing of yours between my thighs is not your wand. The worst is that you like being called a slut, a greedy one. And even when you are tired as fuck after a three-day non-stop orgy, you still need more," Draco said.

Harry was trembling, his dick, still inside his jockstrap, hard. Draco, who was still on top of him, started to move, teasing his cock. He then smiled, "See how I could actually arouse you even if you weren't up to sex?", Draco said. Then Harry stood up and started eating Draco's mouth. He started to get possessive, pushing Draco against the bed. But he was still weak, so Draco grabbed his hands while kissing the other man. "Harry, you know I could hurt you, your ass hasn't healed, and I want our first time to be unique. And remember, no sex today." The boys were relying on each other, connected through their fronts. Harry tried to stand up, and Draco went after him just in case his legs gave up.

"The fuck are you doing?" asked Draco.

"We're going downstairs. Well, upstairs, considering that we're in the dungeons. I wanna go around with you, so that everyone knows we're a thing. I want you to push me against the wall and kiss me, even if Filch is near or McGonagall is behind us with her thin and angry lips. I want to go on a picnic to the lake so that everyone knows we belong to each other. And, perhaps, this having-sex-with-every-walking-thing will stop. Because I love you, and I just wanna make love or fuck with you, even if that means giving up orgies or gangbangs," Harry finished his statement, out of breath. Draco looked at him and then grabbed his hand. "Put your clothes on, we're gonna make out on one of the Great Hall's tables until they have to tear us apart," finished Draco.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, new chapter. This is quite fluffy and "aaw" but I was in the mood. You'll see that I jump in time (forwards) quite a bit, but it was crucial for the story. Hope you don't mind. At the beginning the POV changes (still told in the third person), but it's not for a long time, so nothing to worry about.

WARNINGS: cute Harry/Draco, lots of making out and cuteness

* * *

Professor McGonagall was sitting on the main table having breakfast, as usual. She was chatting with other teachers, and meanwhile she looked at her sleepy pupils. Some had arrived, some still were in their Common Rooms getting prepared. Minerva was talking with Pomona when two people came in walking fast. It wasn't running, but they got everyone's attention.

Harry Potter had his arms around Draco Malfoy's neck. The Slytherin was holding the boy by his ass, while Potter anchored himself on the blond's body, like a koala. They were snogging, Draco leading the way to the iGryffindor/i table. The boys crashed against Ron Weasley, who moved out of the way and let Draco place his… boyfriend? against the table.

The Great Hall was silent, the only thing you could hear were the grunts that came from the two boys and the wind caressing the windows. Everyone was shocked, even the teachers. But McGonagall knew what to do. This behaviour was completely inappropriate. Of course you can kiss your partner at the Great Hall, but you can place them against a table and start kissing them as if you were in one of those Muggle movies.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," Minerva said after she stood up.

The boys stopped kissing and looked at her. Malfoy's hair was as messy as Potter's, and the couple stared at her as if they hadn't realized that she was there. McGonagall started walking down the main corridor until she reached them, "Come with me," she said. The boys looked at each other and started walking behind the Headmistress, who hadn't stop to wait for them. Everyone could see them holding hands, and the couple wasn't hiding it. Finally, after what felt like a long walk for McGonagall, they reached the door, which she magically closed behind them when they left. Behind the doors people started shouting. Of course, everyone knew that they had been on a date and that there might have been something, but this was more than an official statement.

McGonagall reached her office with the two students trailing behind her. "Sit down, we have to talk" said the Headmistress. "Now, I obviously don't care whether you two are a 'thing' or not, but that was completely out of the place. It might be shocking for many people, it's like having Voldemort and Dumbledore dating," at Draco's stare, she added, "You know what I mean, Malfoy. You both used to represent one of the sides of the war. The 'youth wing', at least. Don't be angry," McGonagall added. A voice started speaking behing her, "Minerva, he might not be angry, but I can reassure you that nor me nor Voldemort would've liked that. Nice comparison, though," the Dumbledore of the portrait said. McGonagall glimpsed at him and kept talking with her students. "Why did you do that, could someone explain?" the teacher asked. "Well… we… wanted to make it official (although many people knew) and we thought that it'd be a good way," Draco said. "And didn't you think about holding hands? Now we have a bunch of students hysterically shouting instead of having breakfast" McGonagall complained. "I'm taking 20 points from each of your Houses You can kiss wherever you want, but remember that this is not one a soap opera. Howver, I'm going to give you 5 points each. You know, for House friendship and all that stuff. Now, I'm going downstairs to finish my breakfast, you can stay here if you like, but don't use my table for making out." And then she left.

The news flew all over the castle, students telling each other about what they'd witnessed. Even the portraits were passing the news to other paintings of the castle. Harry and Draco held hands together, which caused jealousy among the boys and gasps and comments such as "Merlin, they're so cute!" among the girls. A few Hufflepuff girls had started the contest "Cutest (official) couple of the year", and Harry and Draco were winning by far, followed by Dean and Ginny and two fourth-year girls.

It was November and boys still approached Harry, especially when he was on his own or with Ron and Hermione, to ask him if he was still available on Wandr. Harry always said "no", although that didn't mean that an offer for some random sex didn't appeal to him. Draco had also given up his hookups, although he didn't use to fuck as many men as Harry did. Ron accepted that his best friend was going out with his enemy, not for the fact that Draco used to be his enemy, but because the relationship meant no more sex with Harry, who had told him that once him and Draco were official he'd stop his hookups. The Gryffindor boys were sad too, no more private parties with their Golden boy.

But Hermione was the exception. She was so happy. She could see happiness in her best friend's green eyes, and she had even started to like Draco. She even hanged out with him and Ginny whenever they could, and she'd discovered that Draco also liked going to the library as much as she did. This only became a problem for her. Girls and boys followed her everywhere, even approached her in the Great Hall when she was alone, asking for used underwear, autographs of the couple or even videos of the boys having sex. Now, whenever someone she didn't know came to her, she just stared at them, threatening them with her eyes.

One day, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco decided to go to the lake for a picnic. They had to get some plants for Herbology, so they decided to make out of such boring mission a nice day. Draco brought the food and Ginny and Harry bought some drinks at Hogsmeade, while Ron and Hermione grabbed a few blankets so that they could sit on the grass. It wasn't the perfect day, November was coming to its end and the clouds covered the fields, but they had to find those plants. Before doing so, they decided to have lunch. They placed the blankets next to a tree, which Draco used to rely on, with Harry between his legs, his head on Draco's shoulder. The Slytherin started feeding his boyfriend, giving him a kiss between bites. Ginny rolled her eyes, grinning, and Hermione sensed how much Ron liked the scene. He couldn't deny it, his pupils were dilated and he couldn't stop looking at the boys.

"So, what are you gonna do once school is over?" Hermione asked.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, "We haven't thought about that," Harry said, "Have you two even done so?" Ron and Hermione nodded.

"We're staying at the Burrow, but we're going to rent a flat as soon as possible," Ron explained.

"Dean and I will move in a flat his mother has until we find something better," Ginny added.

"Well, you're all in a different moment of your relationships. Ginny, you're fucking married, although your husbands still has fun with other men, and you two have been dating since the war, and you liked each other since the day you met. Don't deny it," Draco said.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy. You two have had a crush since the day you met too, everyone knew. You've been in a relationship since you were eleven, the problem is that none of you wanted to see that. And now school is almost over and you need a plan," Ron replied.

"Anyways, we'll talk about it. Don't pressure us, please," Harry said. Draco kissed his boyfriend, trying to reassure him, and then he glared at his new friends. He was saying, iDon't you see how easy he is to stress out?/i. Harry moved closer to Draco, smelling his neck as if its fragrance were the oxygen he needed to survive.

The group kept talking until a soft drizzle started to fall from the clouds, covering the nature with little drops. They decided to collect all the plants they needed before it started to rain more heavily, Hermione, Harry and Draco going to the shore of the lake, while Ron and Ginny looked for other plants somewhere else. Hermione's hair was full of small drops, like Harry's glasses. Draco took the glasses and cleaned them with his T-shirt, "Why don't you use magic?" asked Harry, "Because now I can kiss you without having those glasses against my flesh," Draco explained, kissing Harry, who smiled and bit his boyfriend's lips. "Oh, come on, let's get done with this. You can make out in the Gryffindor Common Room if you want. With glasses or not," Hermione complained.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and THE couple were in the Common Room after being showered when they were going back to the castle. The storm had caught them when they were fetching everything they'd brought to the picnic, and now they were soaking wet. Harry didn't know if it was wise to bring his boyfriend along, but Ginny insisted. So now Harry and Draco were lying on the sofa in front of the fireplace, their legs entwined and a mug of chocolate in their hands. They were almost full, since they'd followed Hermione advice and the boys had just been kissing and sharing their saliva. "I wanna do this on my sofa at the manor, in front of dad," Draco said. "I'm sure he wouldn't like it, the same with your mother," Harry replied, blushing. "My mother? No, no. She doesn't invite you because she wants to be polite, she's inviting you because she's a fag hag. Like, really. If she doesn't ask us to kiss in front of her then it'll mean that she's sick," Draco told his boyfriend, "I'm so excited, hopefully Christmas will come fast," Draco said, ending the sentence with a kiss.

November and December flew by and the school had been decorated. Students were really excited, some were staying, like Neville, Dean and Seamus, and others were visiting their families. Harry didn't understand why Neville, who lived with his grandmother, didn't want to visit her, but the boy must have his reasons. It was the day before Christmas holidays and everyone was heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Once all the students had sat down, McGonagall stood up. "Another December has arrived, and thus some of you leave. This year we've had more students, and I know you have all made friends, especially the boys, and some of you have made really good friends. So remember to come back after Christmas, your friends will need you and we still have to torture you for your finals. Enjoy your holidays!" McGonagall finished.

Once in their room, Seamus started talking about what they had planned for Christmas, "Me and Dean want to fuck Neville, but with a Christmas theme, like reindeer horns or something," Seamus explained. "And we're also organizing a Wandr party again. Such a shame you won't be here, Harry. We all already miss you," Dean said. "Wait, a party? Oh, why did I tell mom I'd come back!?" Ron grunted, "The worst part is that you won't be there for a few days, Harry." Neville and Seamus looked at him, "Where are you going, then?" Neville asked. Harry looked at the boys, not knowing whether he should reveal his small secret. "Eh… I'm… I'm going to have dinner with the Malfoys," Harry muttered. "Oh really? Well, it's more than official, then!" Dean said. "Dean, it's always been official, since they were eleven," Seamus said while he changed to his pyjamas. "That's what I said. Now, goodnight," Ron said, shutting the curtains of his bed.

The next day the teachers had changed the protective charms so that those students who could Disapparate could do so. They also prepared two fireplaces with Floo connections. However, most students still preferred the Hogwarts Express. Harry didn't know if it was due to Wandr, but many students who could Apparate inside their bedrooms (literally) had decided to go home by train. Harry and the rest didn't do so, and in the Great Hall Harry found Draco, waiting for him so that they could go to the Manor together. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had already left, the Weasley girl using Floo powders because she still hadn't learnt to Disapparate. "Come here, babe. Put your arms around my neck," Draco said. "You know it's not necessary, right?" Harry asked. "Yeah, but just think about my parents fainting when they see the scene. My father will be disgusted that this isn't a 'fuck buddy relationship', and my mother will be so pleased she won't last." And in that moment, Harry sensed that feeling on his belly that told him that he was about to Disapparate.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't know how to craft this chapter. Just the dinner would be a bit too boring and short, because there aren't many characters there, but as I was writing I kept having ideas and I just started writing everything down. Hope you like it.

PAIRINGS: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (of course)

WARNINGS: cute stupid boys in love, really

* * *

The next thing Harry saw were the doors of the Malfoy Manor. The last time he'd been here Hermione'd been tortured and Dobby died. It was crazy how things changed so fast. Harry and Draco were standing next to each other, and when his boyfriend started to walk Harry did the same, but Draco stopped and grabbed his hand, "Do you think that's a good idea?" Harry asked. Draco kept looking at the gardens, and he just nodded.

Once they crossed the iron doors, Harry saw someone closing the curtains of a room in the second floor. When they reached the main door Draco didn't move, which Harry found odd. "Shouldn't we knock?" Harry asked. "My mother is coming, she was the one looking through the curtain," Draco explained. He moved to place a kiss on Harry's left cheek and in that moment the door opened. Narcissa Malfoy was standing there, and she just smiled at them. "Glad to see you're here. We've been waiting for you," Mrs. Malfoy said. "We? Is dad here?" Draco asked. "Yes, he's in his office. If you like you can leave all your things in your bedroom. I'm sorry, Harry, you'll have to share, the maid hasn't prepared another room," Narcissa told the boy. "Oh, it won't be a problem, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said. He would've told her that he actually wanted to cuddle with her son and that he was expecting to share the bed with him, but he didn't want to make things awkward. "Please, call me Narcissa, you're fucking my son," she said. Harry blushed and Draco opened his eyes, "MUM!". She just giggled. "Anyways, go and prepare everything, I'll be at the library."

"Told you she was a fag hag. I don't wanna know what kind of things she imagines we do," Draco said while they were climbing up the stairs to the third floor. "Well, I do. I'm pretty sure your father has told her about the orgy," Harry said. "Yeah, I suppose. Anyways, let's talk about something different, shall we? We still have time until dinner, if you want we can go to our lake with a boat," Draco said. "Hmm… never has a boy invited me to a boat trip in his lake. How romantic," Harry replied, brushing his boyfriend's left arm and grabbing it. "Haven't invited one either, there's always a first time." The boys finally reached the third floor. It took some time, and not because they were carrying their luggage, which was floating behind them, but because Draco couldn't help pinning Harry against the railing so that he could kiss him.

"Fourth door, that's my bedroom," Draco said. Harry grabbed the knob and looked at Draco, asking for permission. When the Slytherin nodded, Harry opened the door. Draco's bedroom was quite different to the Baroque style of the Manor. It was quite minimalist, everything was white, and there weren't many objects. A wardrobe (a iquite/i big wardrobe), a bookshelf with a few books and magazines, a mirror, a king size bed and a poster of a shirtless Quidditch player, who winked while looking at the camera. "And that poster?" Harry asked, smiling. "Oh, I bought it to annoy my father. We'll have to put it down, I don't want him to see you," Draco said, winking, "Just leave your things there and let's go to the lake," Draco said. Harry left his luggage next to the mirror and Draco next to his bookshelf. Then they left the room and walked down the same stairs. However, at the hall Draco turned left. The corridor only had one door, and it lead to the huge backyard of the mansion. After walking for around ten minutes, they reached the lake.

Harry thought that the lake would be big, but not this big. It wasn't as large as Hogwart's, but it actually had a small island with a deck in the middle. He wondered whether it'd been crafted or it was natural. He highly doubted it, since it looked more like a beach, really. There was a boat next to the shore and Draco approached it. "Harry, we need to push. Then one of us can hop on and help the other," Draco explained. "Did you forget that we're wizards?" Harry asked. "Oh, Potter, can't you be a bit romantic for a while?" snapped Draco. Harry just grinned. They both started pushing the boat until it could easily float. Then Harry jumped in and helped Draco. The blond lost his equilibrium and they both fell on the boat, although Draco managed to place one hand next to Harry's head and avoided crushing his boyfriend. "Are you alright?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, and Harry replied with a kiss. Once they'd sat, Harry grabbed the oars and started rowing, "Where do we go?" he asked. "We can go to the island, but there isn't much there. There's a table so that you can bring food and eat there, but we haven't got any. We can go and sit by the shore and do… you know, romantic things," Draco said, grinning. "Oh, I like that," Harry replied while he started to row faster.

The boys finally reached their destination, and Harry started to move towards the deck. It was weird, going to an island that was in the middle of a lake with another person. The last time he'd done so, Dumbledore had been murdered shortly afterwards. Harry finally reached the deck and Draco threw the rope, and they both helped each other to get out.

Draco lay on the sand, on his elbow. Harry was next to him, and the Slytherin started to kiss him, until Harry turned and faced him.

"Don't you think we'll get dirty?" Harry asked.

"Did you forget that we're wizards?" Draco quoted.

"I see what you did there, honey. But, you know, you were saying that magic wasn't that romantic," Harry said.

"Well, we can get naked and clean ourselves inside the lake," Draco said. Harry laughed. "I mean it."

"Malfoy, in case you've forgotten, it's fucking December. What shocks me is that the lake isn't frozen," Harry replied.

"Oh, Potter, you can be such a Muggle sometimes. It's magically heated. It's like taking a bath or something."

Harry moved until he was sitting on his legs. "Really? What are we waiting for, then?" He started to take his T-shirt off, and then he proceded to take his shoes and socks. He then started removing his jeans, not without blushing. Draco frowned at him, until he realized he was wearing the pair of jockstraps they'd been given, "Oh. Don't worry, you must wear what you feel comfy in, no shame," Draco said. Harry took everything off and ran to the water. Once inside, he saw his boyfriend getting undressed and approach him, running. A naked Draco Malfoy finally reached him and grabbed him, making Harry fall. Draco started kissing him, and kept doing so once they were underwater. They kept kissing and sharing oxygen, their naked bodies colliding. Harry could feel Draco's penis against his thigh. He tried to move, thinking that the boy would feel uncomfortable, but his boyfriend grabbed him by the ass and pushed him against him again. The two boys were losing oxygen, their lungs screaming for air. Finally they both moved to the surface, breathing in and opening their mouths, gasping for air. Draco had Harry between his arms, the trails of water landing on Harry's head.

The couple stayed like that for a few minutes, each to their own, until Harry started placing kisses on Draco's torso. Draco, who couldn't help it anymore, grabbed his boyfriend by the jaw and leveled him to his face. "I love you so much, Harry Potter," he said while staring at him. Their mouths crashed and they both started moaning, grunting. "We… we should go back, Draco," Harry said between kisses. Draco realized his boyfriend wouldn't stop talking, so he started kissing his neck. "Draco, we'll be late!" Harry told him between moans. Harry yelped, and when he saw that Draco was trying to carry him bride-like he placed his arms around his neck. He thought the scene would be quite erotic. His boyfriend, the one and only Draco Malfoy, naked, carrying him, naked as well, and walking towards the shore.

Harry and Draco were getting ready in Draco's bedroom. Harry was so nervous he couldn't button his blue shirt. "Here, let me," Draco said. His boyfriend started buttoning the shirt for him. Harry loved the way he looked when he was concentrated on something. His frown crossed and the tip of his tongue showing between his lips. "Done. No need for a ties, it's not that formal. We actually have dinner in our pyjamas, but maybe that's not so appropriate considering that you're our guest. And don't be nervous," Draco said. He was wearing a dark red shirt, and Harry'd already joked too much about it. It suited him, though.

They reached the bottom of the stairs together. Draco led him to the dining room. Harry saw that they had no chandelier, but floating candles. Lucius Malfoy was already sitting at the table, and when he saw the couple he just smiled at them. "Still in a real relationship, eh?" Malfoy asked. "Yes, still in a 'real' relationship," Harry replied, gritting his teeth. Lucius snorted, "Really nice outfit, Potter. You know, I'm used to see you semi-naked and walking around with a vest," Lucius snapped. "Oh, Lucius, why are you creating drama? If there were a drama club, you'd be the queen," His wife had appeared at that moment, and it seemed like she'd been listening on the other side of the door. "Hi, Harry. Hope you had fun this afternoon. Please take a seat," she said, sitting as well.

Narcissa and her husband were sitting facing each other, and Draco and Harry sat on the table's sides, facing each other as well. The food appeared and they started eating, Draco's mother asking them about school and their studies. When she started asking about their social life at school Lucius snorted. "Is there anything you'd like to say, dear?" Narcissa asked, charmingly. "You know they've been fucking around with as many boys as possible. The Potter boy fucked more than one hundred men in a night. In a night, Narcissa. And that's the husband you want for your child, for the heir of this house," Lucius snapped. "Lucius, we've had this conversation before. Your son chooses his future husband, not you. And it's none of your business what they do with their sex lives, as if you weren't in that party fucking Hogwarts students. Now, stop being fucking rude to our guests or you can go to our room and stay there," Narcissa stated. Silence fell on the room, Harry clearly tense. "Wait, who has said anything about 'husband'?" Draco asked, "We haven't even thought about it." Narcissa looked at them and smiled, "Oh, dears, we don't need Trelawney to read the future," she replied. And then she kept eating.

They kept eating in silence, Draco giving from time to time a reassuring smile to Harry. When they were at the end of the night, Narcissa stood up without saying anything, leaving the two boys with Lucius. After ten minutes, she finally came back. "I've got you two something, as a Christmas present. Thought I should give it to you know since Harry won't be here in Christmas Eve," she said. She gave them a red envelope with an L and a N. If the present was for him and Draco, Harry clearly doubted that Lucius wanted to take part willingly. Draco took two small papers from inside, "What's this?" he asked. "Plane tickets to Rome. To travel abroad," Harry replied. He knew about planes, the Dursleys loved going to Majorca. "Why don't we just Apparate?" Draco asked his mother. "This is more romantic, Drakey. You'll have to catch the flight, then go to your hotel, find your room. The booking is inside the envelope as well. It's not a Muggle hotel, just in case you have a problem and you need to contact wizards," Narcissa said. "Oh, thank you for the detail," said Harry. In that moment Lucius Malfoy grunted, "Enjoy your holidays, son. You'll be there from the 27th of December to the 2nd of January. Plenty of things to see and you'll have to celebrate the new year there," Lucius added, clearly trying to be nice, but failing. "Thanks, dad. I'm pretty sure we'll have fun. We'll be going to our room now," Draco said. He kissed his mother, who then proceeded to kiss Harry. Lucius had already left.

Harry closed the door behind him and Draco, and when he turned to look at his boyfriend he just started laughing. "Drakey? Drakey!?" he said, choking. "It was my nickname when I was a child," he said, taking his shirt off, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna change." Harry did the same, but he finished earlier. He was wearing a pair of saggy pyjamas, no t-shirt. "It went better than I expected," Harry said. "Well, the slut shaming wasn't that necessary, but yeah, he behaved. And you know what mum is like," Draco said while he was putting his trousers on. Harry started kissing Draco's spine, tracing it. Draco trembled, "Stop, babe," he said. He turned around and he saw Harry's trousers, "Wait, you can't sleep with that, those are horrible," he said, "Here, let me." He took Harry's pyjamas off, leaving the boy in his undies. "Much better, and sexier. But we should be equal," he said. He took his trousers as well, ending up wearing as much clothing as Harry, "Don't worry, we won't be cold, we have a blanket and… body heat!". The boys moved to the bed, Draco spooning his boyfriend once they were in it. He was right, the blanket and their body heat were more than enough. Draco placed his chin on Harry's shoulder, breathing in his scent. "Are you excited to go to Rome?" Harry asked. "Yeah, I am, I've never been there and I'll be with you, so… The problem is that I don't know how to catch a flight," Draco said. "Neither do I. Hermione could come with us, she knows how airports work," Harry said. "Airwhat?", "Airports, the place where Muggles have planes," Harry explained. "I'll have to tell Ron I won't be at the Burrow many days. Anyways, I'll do so tomorrow," Harry said, talking to himself. "Well, goodnight, Harry," Draco said, half asleep. "Good night, Drakey."


	15. Chapter 15

I've got it. Finally. I'm so sorry I didn't upload sooner, I was blocked. But anyways, here it is. It's not the best thing ever, but at least it's something and now I can keep writing the story. I've had another idea for a different fanfic, but I won't start that one until I'm finishing this story.

PAIRINGS: Sirius/Remus, Harry/Draco  
WARNINGS: no sex (sorry), wanking (mentioned)

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. Draco had placed his right arm over him, and when Harry tried to move the Slytherin grabbed him tight, spooning him. This was actually worse, because Harry could feel Draco's morning wood touching his ass, which aroused him. He decided that the best thing he could do was turning around, so that he'd be facing his boyfriend. Draco was beautiful when he slept. Harry loved the way his muscles moved when he breathed, but he loved even more his eyelashes. They were really long, and he hadn't realized until they snogged for the first time. His face was, basically, perfect. Harry got closer, until he could only see his eyes. In that moment, Draco woke up. When he saw Harry's eyes he smiled, moving a bit so that he could kiss him. "Good morning, Harry," Draco said. "Good morning, Draco, shouldn't we have breakfast?". "Hmm, yes, we should, you have to go to the Burrow. But I don't wanna go downstairs with my parents, we can have breakfast here. What do you want ?" Draco said. "You," Harry replied, before kissing Draco passionately. The boys started making out, Harry grinding his body against Draco's. Draco held him by the chin, while he placed a hand inside Harry's undies, touching his ass, but he had to stop himself, "Harry… we… we can't. Remember how we wanted it to be," Draco said between gasps. Harry groaned, "I need a shag, Drakey!" he complained. "Hey, I haven't said you can't, just not with me. Remember, I don't want to shag you, I want to make ilove/i to you," Draco said, while he tried to tame his boyfriend's hair.

After breakfast the couple remained lying on the bed, kissing lazily. Draco stood up and started folding Harry's clothes, "Draco, why don't you just use your wa-" Draco interrupted him, "How many times do I have to tell you that you must be a bit romantic, Potter!? Come here, let's fold everything together. That's what Muggles couples do, or at least I've been told they do, and I find it cute." Harry sighed and stood up to help his boyfriend. The couple, still in their underwear, folded everything in silence. Once they finished, Harry piled his luggage and made it float. Harry dressed himself, while Draco opted for a blue dressing gown. Harry frowned at him, "I don't have time to look for an outfit," Draco explained. Harry rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to be so stylish?" he asked rhetorically.

Harry and Draco went to the garden so that the Gryffindor could Disapparate. The Malfoys were already there. Narcissa and Lucius stayed behind, pretending not to look, while Draco and Harry said goodbye. "We're seeing each other in two days. I'll come soon so that we can go to the airport" Harry said. "Yeah, just send me a text or something. Have fun," Draco said, kissing his boyfriend afterwards. Harry then looked to Draco's parents: Narcissa waved at him, while Lucius just nodded. After that, Harry Disapparated.

Harry appeared at the Burrow's door, his luggage sprawled all over the place. He still wasn't used to travelling with big objects. The Weasleys had decided to dismantle their charm protections before Christmas, since there was no real threat. Now you could Apparate at their door, but never inside. You could, however, Apparate to different rooms once you were inside. Harry was about to knock the door when Ginny opened it, "Hey, finally! We thought you were coming after lunch. We have food for you, don't worry. Ron will be disappointed, though. He's still sleeping, by the way, he and Hermione had a row and he says there's no reason to wake up if there's no one to talk with. Well, I'm here but I suppose he meant non-relatives. So, how it did go? Draco told me about your lake trip. How romantic! You'll have to tell me the rest, we couldn't talk that much. Do you fancy a drink?" Harry felt like Ginny had said all those words in one breath, and now that they were in the kitchen he wondered how many minutes had she been talking. "Err… Hi, Ginny. Just tea, please. And yes, I can tell you about it once we've sat," Harry replied.

Ginny prepared two cups of tea and served one to Harry. "So, tell me. How did the Malfoys take it?" Ginny asked. "Narcissa Malfoy was quite happy, but Lucius didn't share that excitement. He'd told me previously that he didn't mind if we were together as long as it wasn't a romantic relationship. Now he's angry because he's seen that we're not just having sex, which we haven't had. But anyways, they've given us a trip to Rome as a Christmas present," Harry explained. "What?" Ginny asked, startled. "How romantic! You know what that means, right?" Ginny said. "No," Harry replied. "You'll celebrate New Year's Eve with Draco and that means…," Ginny didn't finish the sentence, hoping that Harry would, but he just looked at her as if he didn't understand what was going on, "You'll be together, in a hotel, with a bed, on New Year's Eve…" Ginny said. "Oh… Well, we haven't talked about it, it'll be better if it happens naturally," Harry replied. "Oh, Harry, you know he'll fuck your brains out," Ginny said while she stirred her tea, "Ginny!" Harry said, spitting his tea. In that moment Hermione appeared, "Harry! Glad you're finally here," Hermione said, smiling. "How did it go?" she asked her friend. "They did romantic things. Lucius isn't that happy. They're going to Rome," Ginny summarized. "I have a mouth, Gin," Harry said. "I'm glad for you Harry, and he's actually a good student, hopefully his and my pressure will make you study more. I'll have to talk to him once we're back at Hogwarts. Anyways, I told Molly I'd help her with the garden," Hermione said. "I'm coming with you, I have nothing to do. Ron is in his room, Harry, and there's a bed for you there as well," Ginny explained before leaving with Hermione.

Harry opened Ron's bedroom's door quietly. He found his best friend inside, still sleeping. He was snoring, covered with a blanket. Harry approached the bed and lay on top of Ron. Harry placed his wand inside his mouth. He'd recently discovered a spell that changed your voice for the voice of someone you knew, "Ronald Billius Weasley, wake up now!" he shouted in Ron's left ear. Ron jumped, throwing Harry to the floor. "Holy sh-," he didn't finished the sentence once he saw his friend on the floor.

"Fuck you, Harry, I thought it was mum," Ron said. Harry was choking of laughter on the floor, "It's not funny! Anyways, how did it go?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you what your sister's told Hermione: 'They did romantic things. Lucius isn't that happy. They're going to Rome'" Harry said.

"You're going to Rome!? How lucky, mate," Ron said.

"Um, yeah. What happened with you and Hermione?" Harry asked, changing the topic of the conversation. He didn't want to make Ron jealous.

"Oh, so you know as well? It's nothing, I just did something I shouldn't have while we were having sex, so now there's no sex! She knows how to punish me," Ron explained, groaning, "By the way, what does 'they did romantic things' mean?". Harry looked at him, confused, "Oh. No, it's not what you're thinking. And why do you all assume it's sex? I wish, but Draco likes to take things slow. He's a romantic, really," Harry replied. Ron snorted, "I can't believe that Malfoy can be a romantic. Anyways, I should get dressed. Don't mind if you look," Ron said, winking.

The boys went downstairs to help prepare everything for Christmas' Eve. Harry felt like the Weasleys were always preparing for something: a wedding, a family dinner, etc. The whole family would be here, and there wasn't that much time. Harry was dressing the table, thinking about his boyfriend and their trip to Rome. He'd never been outside the UK before, so he was clearly excited. But, at the same time, he was worried. Draco and Harry didn't come from the same kind of household. Draco was used to glamour, expensive clothing and expensive, well, everything. Harry wasn't. He'd always felt that this could be a problem in their relationship. In school they were at the same level, basically because they wore uniforms and all students had the same conditions, like sleeping with more boys in a room. But this was different. What if in Rome, where they'd be exposed to the 'real world', they didn't match that well? And what if Draco saw that Harry wasn't enough for him? And they'd be sharing the room, and sleeping in the same bed. The'd done so before, but this was clearly a romantic trip. And so it meant… sex. Probably. Harry wanted to make love with Draco, but what if he fucked it up?

"Hi, Harry," a voice said. Harry, who was still trying to answer to the questions inside his head, jumped. He looked at the door that lead to the garden to find a shirtless sweaty Bill Weasley standing there, grinning. "Oh, hello, Bill," Harry said. He was hot, and Harry knew that he knew. "I've been told about the bad news," Bill said, approaching him. Harry looked at him, confused, "What bad news?" Harry asked. Bill grabbed a chunk of his ass and whispered in Harry's ear, "No more ass for us, just for Malfoy," he said, accompanying Draco's surname with a smack, "Hmmm, anyways, hope he enjoys it as much as I did," Bill said, winking. Harry muffled a moan, he didn't want to let the man know he was, literally, thirsty. "So, when are you leaving?" Bill asked. "Tomorrow. I was gonna stay until holidays were over, but you know, with the trip and everything I need to leave sooner," Harry said.

Harry left two dishes on the table and turned around, looking for Bill. "Bill… Can I ask you something?" Harry said. Bill stopped what he was doing and stared at him, clearly interested, "Yeah, sure, go ahead," the Weasley said. "What if I don't reach what Draco expects of me? You know what I mean, we come from different backgrounds. And what if he wants to have sex and I'm not good enough? I actually want to, but I'm scared I ruin everything. And it's weird, because it's never happened before," Harry said everything in one breath. "Well, it seems that little Harry isn't as confident as he seemed. I'm pretty sure it's because you actually care for and love Draco. Something that didn't happen when you fucked all those Wandr boys. You were the King of Wandr and you knew you'd always find someone. But now you have to work so that your relationship doesn't end. But don't be scared for all that bullshit, really. You love him and he loves you, so the sex will be amazing. And you'll be good enough at it, fantastic, actually. Trust me, remember that I've fucked you," Bill said, chuckling.

After that Harry felt a bit better. He'd spent the remaining hours with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, which also helped him to cheer up. Now he was getting ready in Ron's bedroom while his best friend took a shower. Well, he was actually laying naked on his bed, texting Draco.

draco: so what are you doing, babe?

harry: just on my bed, waiting for ron. he's taking a shower

draco: oh, me too. trying to send the texts without showering the phone. wanking as well ;) with you it'll be better

harry: oh, so are we gonna make love then?

draco: don't worry, i have everything planned. if you wanna make love, i'm the best at it

harry: wow you're so humble

draco: of course i am. anyways, see you later, if i don't get out mum and dad will think you're here with me

harry: i wish i were!

"You should be dressed already!" a naked Ronald Weasley had just got out of the shower, getting dry with a white towel, "Mum will kill us," Ron said, "No, mum will kill you. She adores me too much," Harry replied, laughing.

Once they'd dressed up, the boys went downstairs to find Ginny, Fred and George already at the table. "Merry Christmas, everyone," Ron said, to which the rest replied. "So where's Dean, Ginny?" Harry asked the girl. "He's actually in Ireland. With Seamus, you know," Ginny said, as if it were the most usual thing. "Does it bother you?" Harry asked. "Just because he's my husband it doesn't mean that we must do everything we do. As I told you, it's an open relationship. We just got married for legal advantages," Ginny finished, rolling her eyes. "It seems that someone still isn't used to the wizarding ways," Fred said, grinning.

"Harry!" a voice shouted from the living room, "I haven't seen you all day. I was busy preparing everything, I could have done everything faster if these two idiots you have sitting in front of you had helped a bit, "she said, giving the twins a furious glance, "Give me a kiss, darling, it's so good to see you," Mrs Weasley hugged him and kissed him everywhere, as if he were one of her sons. "Sirius and Remus must be about to arrive," Mrs Weasley said, looking out the window to the cold and dark night, "Tonks is coming as well," Hermione, who had just sat between Ginny and Harry, told her best friend.

Charlie Bill and Mr. Weasley appeared a few minutes later, greeting everyone. In that moment three people appeared at the garden, approaching the Burrow. "They're here!" Ginny shouted. Mr Weasley went to open the door, letting Sirius, Tonks and Remus inside, "We have the wine!" Remus said, just after entering the room. They started hugging everyone, and when Sirius found Harry with his eyes he waved his hand towards him, telling Harry to approach. "I've been told that you have something with the Malfoy boy. And the person who told me wasn't you," Sirius said, coughing. "Um, yeah I was too busy and… absorbed? Sorry," Harry muttered. "It's fine, you fool, I suppose you were too busy trying to please him, which can't be easy. So, how are things going between you two?" Sirius asked in a godfather-like behaviour. "I've already had dinner with the Malfoys and we're going to Rome tomorrow," Harry replied. "Really? Well… Things are better than I expected. Harry, don't think too much about that trip and what will happen, it'll be great," Sirius said, winking, "Now, let me say hi to Ginny, I haven't seen her since the wedding. I can't say the same about the men in this room," and he left.

The food had been served and everyone was talking cheerfully and eating. The members of the now extinguished Order of the Phoenix wanted to know how things were like at Hogwarts now that there were 8th year students, until Molly interrupted them, "So, Harry, when are you bringing him?" Mrs. Weasley said. Ron and Hermione froze, while Harry flushed, "Ehh… well, I don't want to be a bother," Harry said. "Oh, don't be silly, it's not a problem. Everyone here has brought their partner for dinner at least one. Draco can even stay here. You'll share Ron's room and Ron will share with Bill. But you'll sleep in different beds, until you're married." Ginny hid her face in her hands, "Mum, why do you have to be so old-fashioned in some aspects of life?" Ginny groaned. "It's a wizarding tradition, dear" Mr. Weasley said, trying to cool everything, "Anyways, Harry, he's more than welcome here, as long as he doesn''t bring his parents along." Harry looked at each Weasley, and they all seemed to be keen, probably they wanted to make things easier for him, to make him happy, "Er, thanks, I'll tell him."

After dinner they all went to the living room, where they all drank and, some of them, like Hermione, Tonks and Bill, dared to dance, probably due to the alcohol. Harry was talking with Charlie, and Ron with Tonks. They all had a good evening, but Harry had to say good night so that he could get some rest. After hugs and kisses and handshakes, Harry went to Ron's bedroom, taking everything off except for his undies. He laid on his bed, falling asleep as soon as he touched the sheets.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm finished! I didn't know whether to split their trip into different chapters or not, but I think that that would've been a bit too much. Thanks for the feedback (and patience!).

By the way, have you seen "Fantastic beasts and where to find them"? If you have, let me know! I really liked it, and I'm pretty sure the next ones will be better.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco Malfoy (obviously)

WARNINGS: snogging, oral sex, rimming, fingering, handjobs, sex, deep-thorating, nakedness, people making love.

* * *

"We could have Apparated at the airport, you know," Harry said while he and Draco walked to the underground station.

"Harry, we're going to catch a plane when we could've Apparated. If we're gonna do it in the Muggle way, let's do it correctly. So, are those underground trains safe? Can you actually breathe well down there?" Draco asked. He'd never used London's underground service, and he was more than excited.

"Don't worry about that, honey. So, remember: we must take the Victoria line and stop at Victoria station. There we'll take another train and we'll be at the airport. And please, don't get lost," Harry said, grabbing Draco's hand, "Potter, just because I've never used those trains it doesn't mean that I'll get lost"

The boys were walking down the stairs to buy two tickets. Harry had some spare pounds, which he'd taken just for buying their tickets. In Italy they'd have to exchange Muggle money, but they'll worry about that later.

"We need to cross the turnerstiles, don't we?" Draco asked, looking over his shoulder to Harry, who couldn't keep up with Draco.

"Turnstiles, you mean turnstiles," Harry said. Once there, Harry placed his ticket in the machine so that he could cross to the other side. "Clever, these muggles," Draco said. "I know a wizard who said exactly the same words," Harry said, chuckling.

"Come on, Harry! Oh, let me press the button, please!" Draco said while the train stopped at the platform. "Darling, the doors are automatic, and please, don't run!"

They finally sat, Draco staring at Muggles, making them clearly uncomfortable. "Babe, stop and look at me," Harry said. "What?" Draco said, turning his face to look at a smiling Harry, who got closer and started biting his neck, "Oh, not now, or I'll have to push you against the wall and fiercely make out," Draco said. The woman sitting next to Draco started giggling, "Don't stop boys, I'm sure many people here would enjoy that show." _Muggles_ , Draco thought.

"Ok, let's look for the gate and then we'll go through the security check point," Harry said, but Draco was already walking towards security. Once there they started to take some things off, and Harry thought that Draco seemed a bit confused. "Wait, do we have to take _everything_ off? I could do a striptease for you," Draco said seductively, "I don't mind that they're watching," And then he started moving his hips seductively, until Harry stopped him. The boys proceeded to hide their wands in the invisibility cloak, so that they wouldn't be detected.

Draco turned to cross the security arch, Harry following shortly afterwards. But Harry had forgotten to take his keys out of his jeans and, as consequence, a sexy security guard had to touch some private parts of his body, "Damn, Harry, you're a lucky man. If he were a wizard I'm pretty sure he'd be one of those Wandr men you used to fuck. But anyways, I'm luckier considering that you're mine," Draco said while he looked for a trolley for their luggages. He didn't hear Harry say "Shut up", nor did he saw the raven boy blush.

"Finally," Harry sighed, sitting on his seat at the plane. Draco was sitting next to the window, because, as he'd said, he wanted to see the sky like Muggles do. Harry placed his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, falling asleep, while Draco placed his arm around Harry's waist.

"Wakey-wakey!" Draco said. Harry opened his eyelids, looking quite sleepy. They had landed in Rome. His hair was wilder than usual, and when he tried to move his head, his neck ached. "Fuck!" he shouted, caressing the skin with his had, "I feel like I won't be able to move my head ever again".

"Oh, Harry, don't be a drama queen. You slept in a bad position. Here, let me take care of it," and Draco proceeded to give Harry butterfly kisses on his neck, making Harry giggle. "Stop, you can do that once we're at the hotel!" Harry said. "Hmm… Well, it's better than nothing. I can't use you-know-what in front of you-know-who to heal you" Draco said in code so that the Muggle sitting next to them could not understand them.

Harry and Draco went to an Apparating point near the airport, Apparating shortly afterwards near their hotel, in an alleyway. Draco guided Harry to the building, where they checked-in. Harry wasn't surprised when they entered the hall. Knowing how the Malfoys were, they were going to stay in a quite expensive hotel. Everything was furnished with gold, and the furniture looked as if you were not worthy enough to touch it.

In their bedroom, there was a white bath tub with a golden tap, just in case the towels embroidered in silver and gold weren't enough. The bed was huge, four people could fit in easily. Harry let himself fall on it, followed shortly afterwards by Draco, who fell on top of his boyfriend. "I say we should go for a walk and then take a bath. What do you say?" Harry asked. "Seems a perfect plan, as long as we take that bath together," Draco replied, with a cheeky grin, "But first, let me take care of that beautiful neck."

The couple went for a walk, to see where they were and also to locate those shops and bars owned by wizards. The Italian wizarding community had gone through a lot. Since the Catholic church was quite powerful, they'd been chased and burnt alive. Now the situation was completely different, and the current Italian Minister of Magic is known for being one of the few witches in politics who dares to go to parts of the world where wizards still go through lots of problems, fighting for them. This is something that the British Ministry of Magic has never done, and it's not a reason to be proud.

Harry and Draco came back from their walk tired. While Harry undressed, Draco filled the bath tub with water. He turned around to see his beautiful boyfriend in his underwear. Draco loved that view: the way Harry's tight undies fitted him so well, the trail of hair that travelled from his belly to his crotch, the pubic hair that was trying to say hello, etc. "Let me help you," Harry said. He started to take Draco's tight T-shirt off, and proceeded to pull his jeans, leaving the Slytherin in his underwear as well. After an awkward silence, they both stripped completely and hopped in.

Each was sitting on one side of the bath tub, with all water vapor all around them, their skins flustered and warm. "You know what, Harry?" Draco said

"Hmmm?" Harry replied with a question, his eyes closed.

"This is the most romantic thing I've ever done"

"What? Bringing the man who has been your enemy since the day you met with you to Rome?"

"No. Well… yes. I mean the bath. I've never done it before, you know. I haven't had that many boyfriends, but I'd never thought about it. It's a good idea, you know. There's a lot of, well, intimacy."

"Just wait until we have to wash each other. That's what Muggles do in their films," Harry said. He then moved Draco's legs and positioned himself in between, relying his head on Draco's chest. "Now it's even more romantic," and then he gave Draco a chaste, to which Draco blushed. "Are you seriously blushing for that?" Harry laughed, "You seem a 14-year-old Hufflepuff."

"Errr… no, it's… it's not that," Draco said, moving his body a bit. It wasn't a good idea.

"Oh… I see why you were blushing. Well, more like I can feel it against my back," Harry chuckled, "Don't worry, it's actually a good sign," Harry grabbed Draco's left arm and started caressing it, while his boyfriend patted his leg.

The boys stayed in the same position for hours, until they decided that it was time to go to bed, even if they hadn't had dinner. They didn't wash each others like Muggles in movies do, but they kissed and laughed while they washed themselves. After going to bed, they fell asleep cuddling.

The next day Harry and Draco went sightseeing. They saw every ancient building there was in the city, even those that were actually created by wizards in Ancient Rome (although Muggles thought they were used for other purposes, like praying). It was sunny and hot, even for December, so Harry and Draco, being the two British lads they were, decided not to wear too much clothing so that they could get tanned and show off once they were back home.

And with December, New Year's Eve came to every part of the world, even Rome. One of the most ancient cities of Europe became older. Again. And with it, all the people who lived in her streets. "Her" because she's a woman. An old woman who sits on an armchair and tells tales that come from the origin of humanity itself. So obviously, Harry and Draco had to celebrate.

They decided to celebrate in their room, just the two of them. Harry was taking a quick shower while Draco prepared everything. He left the room to find a well-dressed Draco Malfoy placing two cups of champaign on the small table on the balcony. Harry could hear some music coming from somewhere. He grinned at his boyfriend, "Is that jazz? How romantic!" Draco turned around and smiled at him, "Well, I thought that Christmas songs weren't that appropriate. The last time I celebrated New Year's Eve I ended up drunk and singing to "All I want for Christmas is you" to Pansy. I'm lucky she didn't take it seriously," Harry chuckled.

The boys sat, and Draco made the food magically appear on the table. Since they started going out, Harry had found shocking how much they had to talk about. There weren't awkward silences and they both shared some interests, most of them didn't include school, which was a good sign, because if they ended up living togeth… Wait. They hadn't even talked about moving in once they finished their studies. They hadn't even had sex, for Merlin's sake. Harry got nervous, but decided to look and try to pay attention to Draco, who had stopped talking for a second.

Draco couldn't think about not living the rest of his life with this man. Like, it was weird, because they used to hate each other so much. Well, that's what they thought. But what if Harry didn't want to move in with him? He stopped talking for a moment, but proceeded when he saw that Harry had realized. Damn, why was he so nervous?

"I'm cold in this shirt," Harry told his boyfriend.

"You know, I could easily get my wand and cast a Warming spell, but it'll be better if I _Accio_ my jacket so that you can put it on. More romantic, you know. At least that's what Muggles do," Draco replied.

Draco's jacket came flying and he placed it on Harry's shoulders, where it rested until they both finished dinner. Then they both went inside, kissing and moaning. "You know what happens now, don't you? At least in Muggle films" Draco asked. "Yes," Harry said. "Do you want it to happen?" Draco asked. "Yes," his boyfriend whispered in the Slytherin's lips and Draco grabbed Harry tight and let the gravity make them fall on the bed.

They started kissing desperately, biting their lips and playing with their tongues. Their hearts were beating fast and their lungs were being kept empty while they kissed for a long time. But sometimes I just wasn't enough. Draco pulled Harry's shoes off, and then the Gryffindor started to undress his boyfriend, who was pulling Harry's jeans off. Harry tore Draco's shirt, clearly eager. Draco did the same with Harry's shirt, all while Harry moaned ¡. Without hesitating, Draco started sucking on Harry's left nipple, making the boy arch and moan even more. Once both his nipples were hard, he started to lick his torso. However, Harry grabbed him by his arms and pushed him against the bed, landing on top of him. Draco could feel Harry's hard cock under his underwear touch his leg, and he was sure that Harry could feel his hard-on. Harry bit on his collarbone, then licking the red bruise he'd left. He did as Draco and started licking the nipples. Draco had beautiful nipples: they were pink and a bit perky, but not too much. That's why Harry thought he ought to get them hard.

Once the nipples were hard, Harry pulled Draco's jeans off. Now they were both in their undies, kissing as if there were no tomorrow. They were sweaty already, but this was just the beginning. Draco was gasping. "I love you so much," he said. He placed his hand inside Harry's underwear, grabbing his dick. He then held Harry by his neck and kissed him again, their teeth clashing. Harry went for Draco's dick, but Draco moved his hand away, "No, let me please you first." And then Draco ripped Harry's underwear, Harry grunting.

Draco took off his underwear, Harry staring at his body, both of them smiling. Harry was lying on the bed, so Draco proceeded to grab him by his legs, placing them over his back, so that he would have access to Harry's anus. He then kissed Harry's puckered asshole, which trembled. Harry was moaning, clearly eager. Draco didn't think about it, he just moved his tongue around, never touching the center. Harry writhed, but Draco grabbed him tight by his legs, making the delicious torture last longer. Harry was playing with his nipples while he gasped Draco's name. Harry tried to grab his hard cock, but Draco was quicker than him and the blond started to give him a hand-job, all while being rimmed. Draco kept playing with Harry's anus. He loved everything about it: its color, its smell (Harry's smell), its taste and the fact that it he was pleasing Harry through it.

Harry couldn't deal with it anymore. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. This wasn't like when he fucked all those guys at Hogwarts, not even like when he had a few guys just for him. Probably it was because he actually felt something for Draco.

Draco had already opened Harry's asshole with his tongue, and now he was tongue-fucking him. He was giving Harry a hand-job when he stopped. "Let's do a 69," he said when he saw Harry's confused look. He placed himself on top of Harry's, their sweaty bodies touching. Harry started sucking Draco's dick, and Draco did the same. But he fingered Harry too, something the Gryffindor wasn't expecting. Draco added more fingers, and Harry's moan in his dick felt fantastic. "Draco, Draco, stop, I'm gonna cum, babe," Harry said. Draco did as he was told, and stopped. He moved until he was lying next to Harry, "I'm gonna do something you've never done before: I'm gonna make love to you," Draco said. He then placed himself between Harry's legs, "I wanna see your beautiful eyes while I make you reach heaven. I want you to see me. I wanna see how your face when you reach orgasm. I wanna see how you bit your lips and start to breath harder when you reach orgasm. I wanna see how you moan my name while you roll your eyes," and the, without hesitation, he started to penetrate Harry. Their muscles tensed, and Harry scratched Draco's back. He was big, but it felt so good. He couldn't help but stare directly at Draco, with his sweaty hair and the sweat drops falling from it. Draco started biting Harry's neck while he slowly pushed in. Once he was buried inside he started kissing Harry, playing with his tongue. "You should see yourself right now. So beautiful, legs opened for me and your sweaty skin glowing. Your muscles tensing. Hmm, so good," he said while he bit Harry's lip. "Dr-draco," Harry said between gasps, "Yes, darling?" Draco asked while he kissed his cheeks, "What are you waiting for?" Harry said. And with a cheeky grin Draco pulled out and slammed in, earning a cry from Harry, who grabbed him tight by his neck. Draco kept making love to his lover, fast and with passion. He grabbed Harry's toned thighs so that his boyfriend would be easier to manage. They seemed like some exotic beasts that you just can't find them in heat. You could feel the love flowing between them, and those grunts and moans meant so much. Harry hugged Draco's legs with his, placing his feet on his boyfriend's bum, making sure that Draco wouldn't leave. And as the Slytherin had said, Harry rolled his eyes and bit his lip and did everything possible.

"Draco, January the first is about to come. Let's chan, fuck, change positions," Harry suggested.

"What? Now!?" Harry moved Draco away and then placed himself on all fours. He had positioned himself so that he could see the balcony. A chill breeze was coming through the balcony door, which they'd left open. The fresh air gave him goose bumps all over his body, despite being hot and sweaty and dirty. He moved his ass closer to Draco, who didn't hesitate and started making love to his boyfriend again. Draco got hold of Harry by his chest, and Draco's chest was touching Harry's back while he penetrated him. Harry looked backwards so that they could kiss while they did the most private thing someone could ever do.

Draco hit Harry's prostate, the raven-haired boy moaning Draco's name. Draco started moaning as well, his legs tensing. He held Harry by his hip with a hand, the other arm still grabbing his boyfriend's chest. He started to thrust deeper, hitting the spot again. Harry rolled his eyes again, but what he didn't know was that his boyfriend was doing exactly the same. Draco pushed Harry against the mattress, thrusting even faster. "Fuck, Harry!" he shouted while Harry reached orgasm. He then pounded three times inside Harry's ass before pulling out and moving Harry so that he would be facing him. Harry was wanking, trying to come, but Draco grabbed Harry's dick and started wanking both of them at the same time. And they actually came at the same time, between moans and grunts, and when their sperm splashed all over Harry's Quidditch-defined abs, a fireworks show started. Draco, exhausted, laid on Harry, smiling as much as his boyfriend. They ended with a kiss, the fireworks still going into the sky.

"Happy new year, Draco," Harry said.

"Happy new year, Harry," Draco said.

And after wrapping themselves in each others arms, they fell asleep.

Draco woke up to find the bed empty. He was still naked and dirty, and there was some cum on his tummy. He could hear Harry, probably preparing breakfast somewhere in their suite. He put a pair of underwear on and went to the small kitchen they had to find Harry there. He was wearing his shirt, and he had even put a pair of socks on. However, Harry could see Harry's now more tanned perky butt showing under his shirt. Draco relied on the door's frame and stared at Harry, who was unaware of his presence. He was so fucking hot. His hair was even messier than usual, and Draco didn't mind that, something that a few years ago he wouldn't have admitted. Actually, he didn't mind that it was even messier than usual because it meant they'd shagged.

He approached Harry until he was behind him and hugged him from behind. "Good morning and happy new year," Draco said, kissing Harry's back of the neck and placing his crotch against Harry's ass. Harry smiled.

"Good morning, Draco. I wanted to cook something for breakfast. I didn't want to throw the leftovers, you know," Harry said.

"You know, Harry, I could eat something different for breakfast."

"Draco! We can't do ithat/i all the time!"

"We actually can. And we have many years for that," Draco started to kneel on the floor behind Harry.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked

"I feel like what you've prepared for breakfast won't be enough," Draco said, and he placed Harry's dick in his mouth. It started to grow, and once it was fully erect Draco started to deep-throat Harry. Between grunts, Draco looked upwards only to find Harry's eyes. Harry's legs were trembling, "St.. stop, please. Or I'll come," Harry moaned. And Draco did as he was told.

Draco stood up and kissed his boyfriend, "We're gonna have so much fun at Hogwarts, and we'll make sure to let everyone know that we're having fun, if you're willing to do so, of course. Now we can have breakfast, don't you think? We have a plan to catch," Draco said while grabbing a tray so that they could eat breakfast in bed, leaving a confused Harry, who followed him shortly afterwards, alone.

Harry and Draco were lying on the bed and having breakfast. Well, more like snogging and having breakfast between kisses. "So, what are gonna do once we come back?" Harry asked, his head on Draco's chest. "Well… if you're okay with it we can let everyone know that we're having sex like rabbits. By everyone I mean the students, I don't want McGonagall to think about it. And if you come home we can let my parents know in a subtle way. And same if we go to the Burrow. I just want people to know that we're in an actual relationship. What do you say?"

Harry took Draco's hand and placed it on his crotch, now covered by a pair of undies. Draco coold feel Harry's hard wood.

"What do you think I think about it?" Harry said, with a wink, "Let's go home, shall we?" he asked.

"Let's go home"


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Draco are back at Hogwarts, and their relationship is going better than ever. Or is it?

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.

WARNINGS: Neville/Ron/OMC (mentioned), kissing, Draco and Harry in love, strong language

 **By the way, I've just realized that when I uploaded Chapter 17 it was, indeed, Chapter 16 again. I'M SORRY. Now you have more content to read (2 chapters!), at least.**

* * *

Harry and Draco were back at Hogwarts. After Rome, they'd spent some days with their loved ones, Draco at the manor and Harry at the Burrow, with Ron, Hermione and the rest. He'd told his best friends that things had happened, but he hadn't been that specific.

It was the first night at Hogwarts and Harry decided to go to bed early, he was exhausted. During dinner he felt everyone staring at him. But everyone knew about Draco and him already, right? Harry went to the dorms, put his pajamas on and shut the bed-curtains, only to have someone opening them.

A smiling Seamus was standing next to his bed, Dean on his side. "So, are you gonna tell us or what?" Seamus asked. "Tell you what?" Harry asked. "Oh, come on, Harry. About what happened in that hotel bedroom! You're tanned, but not that much, I guess you've spent time in it. You know we want to hear it. Everyone is talking about it, news have spread and now it's more than official, before the trip everyone thought you were just fooling around. There're even some Hufflepuff students who have started a fan club, you're THE Hogwarts couple," Seamus answered. He then proceeded to sit next to Harry, and so did Dean, "How did it go?" Dean asked. Harry sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you". In that moment, Ron and Neville, who were 'sleeping' in their beds appeared. Ron, who was only wearing his undies, laid on Harry's bed, leaving no space for Neville. "Oh, don't worry, you can sit between my legs," Ron said, winking at Neville, who did as Ron'd suggested. "Merlin, we're a bunch of faggots," Harry commented, "Are you all ready?" and the boys nodded, as if they were about to be told a fairy tale.

"So did you have sex?" Ron asked.

"Yes, indeed," Harry said.

"Is he good?" Seamus wanted to know

"He's better than all of you together"

"The he must be really good at it," Dean said with a smirk on his face

"Our little Harry is growing now!" Neville added

"Just because I have the hottest guy in Hogwarts as my boyfriend it doesn't mean that I'm a boring adult, Neville," Harry told him. In that moment, Ron's mobile phone buzzed, "Is Wandr still a thing?" Harry asked.

"Just because you've found your prince it doesn't mean that the rest of us have, so we have to look up for boys," Ron said, mimicking Harry. "Anyways, seems like my plans have changed, I should get dressed," Ron said while typing on his phone. "Who is it?" Neville asked. "Oh, just a Hufflepuff. Wanna come with me?". Neville accepted Ron's invitation and they both left the guys to change in their robes. "It seems that some are still desperate for some dick!" Seamus shouted. "It's not like you're having sex with me and Ginny, Seamus," Dean said, punching him on his arm.

Harry realized that he actually missed hooking up, but at the same time he liked being Draco's. Only Draco's. He'd only have sex if Draco shared him. Finally, they let him sleep.

"Shh, you'll wake them up!" a voice said, followed by the sound of something falling to the floor, "Fuck, Neville, how can you be so clumsy!?" Harry woke up to find his two friends semi-naked, clearly coming back now from a wild night. "See you're back now," Harry said, "Lessons start in two hours." Ron approached him while Neville went to his bed, "I know, mate, I'll probably have to go to Madame Pomfrey for a potion, I'll tell her I couldn't sleep. The boy we fucked will probably need a potion for his ass too," Ron added, laughing. "I see it went well," Harry told his best friend. "Oh, you can't even imagine. He was such a slut, not as good as you, though, and we did everything we wanted with that submissive bitch. And Neville was such a beast. Anyways, I'm gonna change and we can meet Hermione for breakfast."

After meeting Madame Pomfrey, Harry and Ron sat with Hermione at the Great Hall. Ron started mixing his potion with his tea, which led to an interrogation from Hermione. "Please, Hermione, leave me alone. Why don't you ask Harry about what he did with Draco, trust me, it's way more interesting than this," Ron said, closing the small bottle which had been given to him. "I'm not that interested in what Harry does with other men. Actually, I've seen quite a bit of that, and it's not something I wanna see ever again," Hermione told Ron, smirking. "Are you implying that I'm not hot or something?" Harry demanded, frowning. "Oh, no, it's not that, you're my best friend and it's not something I'd like to imagine, really. By the way, someone is coming," Hermione said, moving her chin to indicate that a student was approaching them.

Harry turned around only to find his handsome boyfriend walking down the main corridor. Draco was staring at him, as if they were the two only people in the room. Fuck, was he hot, Harry thought. It was like one of those Muggle-films were the hot guy approaches the girl in slow motion. To Harry's shock, Draco approached him and his friends. He grabbed Harry by his chin and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Good morning, babe," he said, and proceeded to sit next to Harry, grabbing him by his waist. Harry blushed, he knew everyone was staring at them, you couldn't hear the usual clatter. "We have to spend more time together now that we are more than official," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, making Harry smile. The four students started talking as the noise of the Great Hall came back. They finished having breakfast and Hermione said goodbye before leaving to her first lesson of the day, Ancient Runes. Harry, Draco and Ron stood up a few minutes later, since they had Potions and it'd be better if they were on time. The three boys started to walk down the main corridor and Draco, who was in the middle, decided that it'd be a good idea to hold Harry's hand, which caused giggles and 'aaws'. But Harry liked it. He liked the fact that everybody knew that they were for real, that what they'd seen wasn't just fooling, that they cared for each other.

Once in class, Harry and Ron sat, as usual, at the end of the room. Draco left them there, but first he kissed his boyfriend in front of, well, everyone, "Hmmm… You're so hot, Harry!". The Gryffindor, dumfounded, stared at his boyfriend, who, with a smirk, kept walking but with his head turned around so that he could see Harry. Harry opened his bag and started fumbling for his phone. He then started writing. Ron moved his stool so that he could see what was Harry up to, "What are you doing?" he asked, "Oh, just inviting Draco to our Common Room," he replied without taking his eyes off the screen. "I don't think it's a good idea to bring a Slytherin to the Gryffindor tower, even if things have changed," he told Harry, who squinted his eyes and looked at Ron. "Mate, you sound like Hermione. I mean, it's not like you haven't been to the Slytherin dorms with other boys, and you weren't there doing appropriate things, you know," Ron opened his mouth, but Harry's phone buzzed. It was Draco, "Too late, Ron, he's coming," Harry and Ron looked at the front of the room, where they found Draco, who gave them a wink. In that moment, the teacher came in.

Harry and Draco were lying on a sofa by the Gryffindor Common Room's fireplace, kissing. They had taken their robes off, and their hands were entangled in each other's hair. Draco, being the big spoon, held Harry with one arm so that he wouldn't fall. "Hmmm… I love lying next to you, you're so fluffy," Harry said between kisses, "I love making out with you, you're so cute," Draco answered, biting Harry's lip. They kissed and kissed as if there were no tomorrow. Draco grabbed Harry's neck so that it'd be easier to control him, and Harry let him do so. "Can't you just get a room?" Lavender Brown said after entering the room. Draco stopped kissing Harry and leveled himself with his elbow, "We could say the same about 6th-year-Lavender and 6th-year-Ron, you know. And you love it, don't lie!" Draco said with a cheeky grin. "You got me there," Lavender admitted, "I just can't believe that the two hottest guys in school are together. Why can't you leave some for us, the girls? And with that Wandr thing, we're not getting the dick we want. Anyways, I'm gonna go to my room so that I can cry on my own. Have fun," and with that, she left. "Oh, Lavender, what a unique girl," Harry said. Draco made a sound of approval, before kissing his boyfriend again. And again. And again, until their lips were swollen.

The boys stayed there until they realized it was dark outside. "I should probably leave," Draco said, "I don't wanna be grounded and miss our kissing sessions."

"I'll go with you," Harry said.

Draco was leading Harry towards his Common Room, although the Gryffindor had already been there a few years ago. Their trip took longer than usual, because they kept hiding in dark corners in order to kiss, and sometimes it felt like the only thing they could no was to get naked in one of those corners and start having sex. But they didn't. They finally reached their destination, and with a kiss they said goodbye.

Harry was coming back to the Gryffindor tower when he thought that it'd been great if he'd brought the invisibility cloak with him. Sometimes the only light he had was the moonlight, and some corridors were completely dark. And his obsession with Draco had made him forget his wand in his bedroom.

It was in one of these corridors where he bumped into someone. He fell to the floor, perhaps because the other person was bigger, but he'd heard the other human fall as well. _Lumos!_ , the other person, and by his voice a boy, said. Theodore Nott.

"Hey, Potter, I was looking for you!" Nott said.

"You were looking for me? At night?" Harry said

"Well, I mean, I wanted to see you, but I didn't know it would be now," Nott said, "Can we talk? It's important."

"Okay… But be quick, please, it's late"

"It's about Draco," Harry frowned, "and your relationship with him. It's all a bet."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Why do you think he was so easy to approach? Why do you think he accepted to go on a date with you? He told us he'd met you at the wedding at the Burrow, and, since we knew what a slut you were, are, we challenged him to see if you two could start dating. The two enemies dating, we thought he wouldn't make it, we all knew how much you liked Wandr and boys, but he did. He entered your heart and he's trying to keep you with him, so that he doesn't lose. Draco was alone and angry, of course he wanted to try. Why do you think he told you that you could have as many boys as you wanted while you dated? Because he thought that if he didn't let you do so, you'd break up with him and, consequently, he would lose. Do you think he loves you? Of course he doesn't, don't be a fool."

Harry felt his heart ache. He didn't know that could happen, but it did. His knees started failing, and he felt himself fall to the floor. He was dizzy and he couldn't focus his eyes on Nott, who kneeled next to him, "I know it's difficult to hear that, but someone had to tell you, even if it hurt. You don't have to live a lie, you don't deserve that, Harry. Forget about him, he's using you. Have a good night." Nott concluded. And with that, he left.

Harry stayed there and sank to the floor, with tears filling his eyes and falling down his cheeks. His heart had literally broken.


	18. Chapter 18

This is the final chapter. There will be a Chapter 19, but that one will be the epilogue. The story is almost over! I've had so much fun writing it. It has helped me to write faster in English as well. I hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I have. There are two reasons why this story is about to end: we've reached the point I've wanted and I have another idea in my head which I'd like to write and post here. And yes, it's about these two boys as well, but it'll be a post-Hogwarts fanfic.

PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco Harry/OMC/OMC  
WARNINGS: boys in love, corny boys, rimming, blowjobs, threesomes, cum-sharing, romance, sex

By the way, Happy New Year! Hopefully 2017 will be better than 2016.

 **By the way, I've just realized that when I uploaded Chapter 17 it was, indeed, Chapter 16 again. I'M SORRY. Now you have more content to read, at least.**

* * *

Harry opened his eyelids, his head still hurting. Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron were sitting around his bed, staring at him. "Harry, what happened yesterday?" Dean asked.

"How… how did I get here?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall found you crying on the floor, she was on patrol. She said you cried all the way back and didn't want to say anything," Ron explained.

Harry's eyes welled up in tears, remembering everything, "Please, leave…"

"Harry, wha…" Ron said

"I said leave!" Harry shouted, making them all step back. He then closed his bed-curtains and stayed there, crying. Afterwards, he grabbed his phone and, trembling, he started typing.

don't talk to me ever again. i know

Then, between sobs, he pressed "send" and threw his phone against his bed.  
A few minutes, or hours, Harry didn't know, his mobile phone buzzed.

harry, we need to talk. let me explain, babe.

Harry didn't even bother to reply.

In the afternoon, someone banged on the door. "Harry, it's me. Tell us what has happened, we could help," a voice said. "I'm not gonna open the door," he replied, "and how did you get past the anti-girls spell placed by Dumbledore himself?" "I'm Hermione Granger, in case you've forgotten," his best friend replied, "Now, let me in," she said. "I've said no. Bye."

Harry realized that they'd be bothering him until he decided to speak, so he grabbed his invisibility cloak and opted for going for a walk. He dried his tears and left the Gryffindor Tower.

Once in a corridor, he took his cloak off. It was a nice day outside, so most students where outside. He didn't expect to find anyone, but, wandering around, he reached the Great Hall. Harry started walking faster in order to leave, but a voice saying his name made him froze.

"Harry, please, listen to me," Draco said between gaps. The boy tried to approach and touch Harry, but the Gryffindor moved his arm away. In a few minutes, a crow had gathered around them, even though nobody knew what had happened.

"Is it true?" Harry whispered, starting to cry again, "Just tell me, Malfoy."

"Yes, but…" and Draco couldn't finish the sentence due to Harry's slap, which threw him to the floor. This earned Harry gasps and shouts from the crowd, but the boy left running, and once he was in an empty corridor, he placed his cloak over him, wanting to disappear.

Hermione and Ron were standing outside the boys dorms, listening to a bed creak. There were some grunts and moans as well, although not as intelligible. Hermione had her wand in her hand, trying to open the door again. "It's impossible Hermione, he has charmed it so that only those he wants in can enter," Ron said, "Do you think that what people say it's true? Did he really slap Draco for no reason?" Hermione just sighed.

Inside, Harry was in all fours. A boy was behind him, thrusting in, holding him by his hair. With the rhythm he created with his thrusts, Harry reached the dick in front of him, sucking the other student. "Look at him, such a slut. Fuck, he's crying, he can't take it all," the boy fucking his mouth said. But Harry wasn't crying for that reason, he was crying for him and Draco. He needed to forget, and hooking up with boys from Wandr was the best option. That morning he'd taken around 8 dicks, sometimes two at the same time, and it was helping with the pain, or so he thought.

The boys finally came, leaving Harry on his bed, as if he were just a toy. In ten minutes or so another boy would arrive, a Hufflepuff. Harry had decided not to fuck with any Slytherins on Wandr, for obvious reasons.

The boys were getting dressed when the other student entered the room. "Ok, enough!" Hermione shouted. Harry turned around, only to find his friend pointing with his wand to the Hufflepuff's head. Ron was still outside, looking at Hermione as if he could not believe what he was witnessing. Hermione let the boy go, "I'm sorry, we had to get in and threatening you was the only way we could do it. Now leave," she said giving him a killing glance. The Hufflepuff did as he'd been told, and left with the other two boys. Hermione approached Harry, "Oh, Harry, dear, look at you," Indeed, Harry didn't look, or smell, that good. He had dry sperm all over his body, which was also covered in sweat. His eyes had reddened and he felt weak. Ron grabbed a blanket and covered Harry's private bits. He then pushed Harry against his pillow until he was half-laying on his bed. Meanwhile, Hermione made a hot mug of tea appear on his hands. Harry started drinking.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry's lips trembled, but he replied, "He didn't like me"

"What? Of course he did, mate! We could all see it," Ron said cheerfully, trying to put his best friend in a better mood.

"No, he didn't. It was all a bet," Harry replied before drinking some more tea, "Nott told me."

Harry saw Hermione cover her open mouth, "Oh… Harry…" she then sat closer to him and caressed his hair with one hand, like when you have a scared dog next to you. Ron sat closer to his friend too and placed his strong arm around his neck. "Why would you believe what Nott told you?" he asked Harry, who was staring at the door. "Exactly, Harry, you should listen to Draco, not Nott," Hermione agreed.

"You've heard about me slapping Draco, haven't you?" Harry asked. Both of his friends nodded, "Well, that's the reason why I slapped him, he told me right there that it was all a bet, that he didn't love me."

"Harry, I highly doubt he said that he doesn't love you. What were his exact words?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm… okay, so I asked him 'Is it true?' and he said 'Yes, but', and then I slapped him. Fuck, I'm such an idiot. But he deserved it, in a way."

"How can you be so stupid sometimes?" Ron said, laughing. Harry looked at him, frowning.

"Ron, you're not helping," Harry said.

"But listen to yourself!" Ron told him, grabbing him from both arms, "He said 'Yes, but'. But, Harry! There's clearly some explanation. Why don't you let him talk with you?"

"I see what you're trying to say, Ron, but it was still a bet. To see whether he could start dating me. Don't you see it? It was all fake. Everything! The sex, the trip, all the kisses and the nights we spent together. Everything!" Harry answered.

"But Harry," Hermione interrupted, "don't you see that maybe there wasn't a bet? With that 'but' he was clearly trying to tell you that he wasn't dating you because of a fucking bet. Maybe it started as one, and then he developed some feelings. And you can't just lay here miserably, you should talk with him. And if it turns out that he was playing with you, well, relationship over! I'm sure you'll find a decent boy. Or maybe he is that decent boy, and there's an explanation behind all of this. Talk to him and listen, it's better than nothing."

Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes, he just drank and stared at the door. "Can you stay here with me, please? Until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Ron said, "that's what friends are for"

Hermione and Ron stayed there with Harry, until his eyelids closed. Hermione made the mug of tea disappear and Ron tucked Harry so that he'd be warm in his bed. The two friends left Harry there, talking in his dreams and whispering Draco's name.

––––––––––––––

Harry woke up the next day at the same hour than his friends, who were getting dressed for breakfast. "Are you coming, Harry?" Seamus asked. "Ehh… Draco is coming. Well, I'm gonna ask him to come. We need to talk," Harry replied. "Really!? Can we stay Harry? We won't make any sound, we'll just be behind the bed-curtains!" Seamus said, clearly excited. "No, no and no. We're all going. Harry will tell us later if he wants," Ron said while he put his T-shit on, "Stop pouting Seamus. Let's go, guys." The door was almost closed when Ron's red hair appeared through it, "Good luck, mate."

harry: can you come over?

draco: is it to slap me again or…

harry: we need to talk. do you remember the password?

draco: … ok, i'm going. and yes

Harry started walking around, nervous. What if it was true? What if Draco didn't love him? He said "Yes, but", but that could be "Yes, but I lost the bet". What if Draco had just used him? Harry realized that he was biting his lip, and was probably about to bleed.

And someone knocked on the door. Draco opened it without even waiting for Harry's answer. The couple stood there, staring at each other, and, although they didn't know, they were both thinking 'He's so fucking beautiful'. Harry loved everything about Draco: his beautiful hair, his gorgeous eyes, his body, his smile, just everything. Even the way he was, something he wouldn't have admitted a few years ago. Draco loved Harry's eyes and untamed hair, the way he looked at him, his beaming smile, his hairless and slim body, just everything. Eve the way he was, something he wouldn't have admitted a few years ago.

"Can I… can I sit?" Draco asked, "Having my back against the door is not that comfy"

"Yes, sit on my bed," Harry replied, ignoring Draco's joke.

They both sat on Harry's bed, each on each side. "Ok… explain yourself," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"This summer I met with the Slytherin guys and I told them that I had seen you at the Burrow. And while I was there I saw you on Wandr. You did not see my profile because I hadn't created one but I was bored in my bedroom and decided to see if there were any nice men around and then I'd create the profile. Then I saw your chest, and I knew. And yes, I know how your chest looks, we've been sharing locker rooms for ages. Now, the boys said that you were, eh… "a moaning slut in need" -those are not my words- and we decided to do a bet: once we were back at Hogwarts, I had to date you" Harry started crying, "Remember when I found you having sex with Ron at the Hogwarts Express?" Harry nodded, but then interrupted, "Wait, he was wearing my invisibility cloak, how did you know it was him?" Harry asked, "Well, we're not eleven anymore, Harry, and it didn't cover everything. I saw a leg with red hair and a suitcase with R.W. on it, so it wasn't that difficult to know. Anyways, I remember when I stared at you through the door's window. So beautiful and fragile. In case you haven't noticed, and knowing you you probably haven't, I'd a crush on you for years, that's why I accepted the bet. I thought that if it worked out, I'd be with you. When I saw you there, I left because I was angry. Angry that you felt like you just needed sex to be happy. Like there wasn't anyone else in the world who could help you with the pain you've suffered. Like I couldn't be that person. And it made me angry the fact that Ron Weasley had it so easy and just wanted you for fucking, while I wanted to make love to you for the rest of our days. Then we went on a date, and the Slytherins thought that it was all for the bet. But I'd forgotten about it, really. I was thrilled. The hottest guy of Hogwarts wanted to go to a date with a Death Eater's son. And yes, I know it was a "blind date" for you, but I already knew it was you so… Anyways, it worked out, I don't know how, I thought you would leave the moment you saw me. The news spread, but people just thought we were fooling around or just taking part in a big joke or something. So people didn't take it seriously until our trip because there wasn't a real 'confirmation'" Draco rolled his eyes, "the Slytherins didn't believe that it was official before the trip because, again, they thought that I was playing with you. After the date we had the orgy thing, which scared me, really, because I knew that, since the Slytherins thought it was all a bet and they presumed that it wasn't real, they'd think that they could fuck you as much as they wanted. So I thought that it'd hurt less if we both agreed to go and have fun there. But of course did it hurt. And I know that it was difficult for you too. I didn't want to have sex in the earlier stages of our relationship because I thought that I'd lose you. Also, someone could tell you it was all a bet and fuck it up, when for me it clearly wasn't. Anymore. I thought, 'if I make him wait he'll be there for me'. I know this is a long explanation and it doesn't make that much sense, but I'm just trying to tell you that you're the most important person in my life and that I love you and that my heart would break if you left me and that I'd love to leave Hogwarts and move with you and then we could find a job and it'd be so great to know that, when I got home, you, and only you, will be coming back to the same house for dinner. It makes me feel safe. You. You make me feel safe" Draco finished, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Harry was sobbing in front of him, "Draco, how am I supposed to trust you now?" Draco looked up, he thought that everything between them was okay now.

"Well, as I've told you, it was a bet for them, but not for me. It never was. It was a chance for me to get the man I loved," Draco looked down, "If you don't want to be with me, I get it, and I'll leave. You can even slap me again. I'm such an idiot. I've always been."

Harry started moving across the bed, until he was hugging Draco. "You're an idiot, but you're my idiot," Harry told him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, now that he was being cradled in Draco's arms.

"Why?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"For slapping you. And not trusting you. And not listening to you."

"Oh, that. It's fine really. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have told you everything at the beginning."

"It's fine. By the way, everything you said about being with me and moving with me is one of the most beautiful things I've ever been told. Did you rehearse that?" Harry asked.

"No, I thought I was about to lose you and started talking. Glad it turned out well," Draco answered while Harry placed kisses on his neck.

"I've missed that mouth so much. Fuck, Harry," Draco moaned. He placed his hands on Harry's asscheeks. He grunted.

"You've missed that too, haven't you?" Harry giggled, "Do you wanna, you know, have a quickie? A 'we are in peace now' quickie"

"A 'quickie'? That sounds like hooking up. Let's be romantic." Draco said, grabbing Harry by his back and moving forward, so that the Gryffindor would fall to the mattress, Draco on top of him. Draco kissed Harry and then bit his lip, "Thank Merlin that I didn't ruin this relationship," he said, smiling.

Draco started caressing Harry's torso, giving him goosebumps. He then kissed Harry's nipples, already hard, and then proceeded to kiss his chest, until he reached Harry's beautiful dick. Draco started licking the tip, making Harry arch his back while he tried to say Draco's name between moans. "Please, Draco… don't fucking tease me" he managed to say. Draco laughed and started sucking Harry. He had a really nice dick, big, but not something excessive. And the only body hair Harry had was all around his dick. Draco loved the musky smell. His ass was better, though. Draco started sucking faster, spilling saliva, while Harry moaned and writhed on the bed, his toes curling in the air while he played with his nipples. Harry felt like he was about to come. He bit his lip again, due to the pleasure he was feeling. Draco was mixing handjobs with oral sex, which increased the ecstasy. "Draco, let me suck you. Please. Please" Harry said between breaths. Draco stopped and stood up on the bed, using its wooden columns to steady himself. Harry kneeled and starting sucking his boyfriend. Draco started moaning, which was no surprise to Harry. "Look at me while you suck me, babe," Draco said. Harry did as he was told, and his eyes fell on Draco's, "Fuck!" Draco said, "You're so fucking beautiful, Harry. So perfect. I couldn't love you more," Draco said, his legs trembling. Harry started moaning on purpose, which send a wave of pleasure through Draco's dick, "You know how to make me happy," Draco muttered. After a few minutes, he grabbed Harry's head and made him stop, which earned him a pout from the raven boy.

Draco placed Harry on the bed, chest against the mattress and his ass in the air. Draco grabbed each asscheek with his hands, slapping one. "Fuck, you have such a beautiful ass. You're so beautiful." He then proceeded to eat Harry's ass. He placed his tongue on his boyfriend's asshole, covering it completely. Then, with the tip of his tongue, he moved around the outer idea of it, making Harry anxious, "Draco, I swear to Merlin that if you don't put that tongue inside my ass we break up," he shouted without moving, just in case he stopped feeling Draco's tongue. Draco laughed again and bit Harry's left cheek. And then, he tongue-fucked Harry, touching the nerves in his hole. Harry moaned against the bed, biting his pillow. He could feel a wave of pleasure running through his spine and from there to his brain. "You're making me dizzy, Drakey!" he said while his eyelids closed. Draco kept eating him, preparing him for what was about to come. "Turn over. I want to see you while we make love," Draco told him between gasps. Harry, who had almost passed out, reacted a few seconds later, doing as he'd been told. Draco laid on top of Harry and grabbed his boyfriend by his chin, kissing him. After the kiss, the boys smiled at each other.

Draco stared at Harry all the time, and with his right hand he moved his dick until it was touching Harry's entrance.

"Are you ready, love?"

"I haven't been this ready in all my life," Harry answered.

Harry placed his arms around Draco's neck, making him come closer to his face so that they could kiss. When their two lips met, Draco started entering his boy, causing Harry to moan. Draco stopped so that Harry could adjust himself, until Harry nodded between kisses and Draco started to push in again. He was finally completely buried, his pubic hair against Harry's body and his dick surrounded by Harry's heat. "I could stay like this forever," he whispered, "If you move and hit my prostate, then you can," Harry replied. Draco started moving slowly, which caused Harry to grunt. "I'm not a doll, Draco, you know that. Faster, please." Draco smirked and pulled out immediately, thrusting before Harry could feel emptiness in his ass. Draco hit Harry's prostate, making the Boy Who Lived moan and roll his eyes. Draco held him tight by his thighs so that he could go even faster. He knew that Harry loved it, so he just kept increasing the speed. Both boys started moaning each other's name, Harry placing his legs around Draco's waist so that he wouldn't run away. Draco started going even faster, which caused more moans to come out of Harry's throat. The Gryffindor was starting to clench his anus, which helped Draco to reach orgasm. "Draco, I'm gonna come" Harry moaned. Harry was going to grab his dick, but Draco placed his boyfriend's arms over his head, keeping them there with his forearm. With his free hand he grabbed Harry's dick, and started masturbating him. Finally, Draco hit Harry's prostate again and made the boy cum at the same time that he left his sperm inside Harry's rectum, all of this while he bit Harry in one of his pleasure points, the angle between his collarbone and his neck. After grunting, Draco, exhausted, let himself fall on top of Harry, who was still moaning even after cumming. Panting, they stayed there a few minutes, Draco still buried inside his boyfriend.

Finally, Draco pulled out, and he had a great idea. He placed Harry's legs over his back, the Gryffindor's asshole next to his face. Cum started to fall from his ass, dripping, and before it could reach the sheets, Draco used his tongue to place it in his mouth. Then he cleaned Harry's tummy, full of sperm, with his mouth, to finally lay on top of Harry, who was still panting. He kissed his boyfriend, who gladly accepted the sperm with a moan. They were sharing it when Harry swallowed. "That was hot," he said, smiling at Draco. "YOU were hot," the other boy said, making Harry laugh. "Hmmm… I'm so lucky," Harry said while he kissed Draco on his forehead. In that moment Harry's phone buzzed. "Don't reply!" Draco begged. "It could be something important, Draco," Harry stood up and, naked, walked around the room. Harry stood next to the window and checked his phone. Such a beautiful scene, Draco thought after seeing his sweaty naked boyfriend in all his glory. "It's Ron," he said. "What does he want?" Draco asked. "Nothing, he says 'I imagine that things are going well, winky face, we won't go to the dorm until tonight. Have fun'. How charming!" Harry left his phone and turned around. Draco was laying with open arms, and he jumped between them. "Ready for round two?" Harry asked.


	19. Chapter 19

This is the end of the story! Hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have, and thank you for reading it, I thought nobody would. Since today is a lazy day I've started the first chapter of my new story (drarry) and once I'm done with it I'll upload it.

By the way, yesterday I was rereading some chapters and saw quite a few grammar mistakes (mistakes I don't usually make, I guess it's because I type too fast or something). Sorry if your eyes started bleeding.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

Harry climbed the steps of Grimmauld Place and opened the door with his keys. The house looked quite different now. Harry and Draco had changed the furniture for IKEA products, giving the house a more modern look. They had kept the huge bed, though. It was perfect for sleeping and for sex, alone or with their multiple partners.

"Draco? Draco!?" Harry shouted.

"I'm here!" a voice shouted. Harry grinned.

Harry entered the living room to find his boyfriend watching TV. Draco was wearing his full-body style green pyjamas, which matched to Harry's red version. Harry approached him and kissed him, like they did every day when they got home. "How was your day?" Draco asked, "Exhausting," Harry said while he laid on the sofa, resting his head on Draco's thigh, "I've had quite a few long trials, and some of them aren't even over," Harry complained. "Well, next time don't become a lawyer," Draco told him while he played with his hair, "You know I like it. How was your day?" Draco shrugged, "Not that interesting, really. I had to check everything was alright with a few patients. Then I got horny, I had to place my finger inside a man's anus. They could fucking invent a spell or something," he complained, "I only want to play with your ass." Harry laughed, "How romantic, darling." Draco slapped Harry's ass and stood up, "Anyways, I'm gonna cook our dinner," he said, leaving to the kitchen.

Harry was so happy. He had the perfect boyfriend and the perfect life. It had only been two years since they had left Hogwarts, and Harry did miss the school, but at the same time he loved living with Draco. They had moved together when they were nineteen and Lucius, who wasn't that keen on their relationship, now fully supported it. Harry even got Christmas letters from him. Hermione and Ron lived near the Ministry of Magic. They decided to do so because Hermione, the new Minister of Magic, felt like she had to be close to her headquarters just in case something happened. Everyone was happy, some even getting married. Would him and Draco ever marry or have kids? Draco loved kids as much as Harry did, but they were still young. There was time…

Harry sighed and switched the TV off. He went to their bedroom and changed into his pyjamas, walking afterwards to the kitchen. He leaned back against the door frame, looking at his handsome boyfriend, who hadn't realized he was there. Harry approached him until he was behind him and hugged him from behind. "Oh, hey, babe. Hungry?" he asked. Harry, who had his face against Draco's back, just nodded. Draco finished what he was doing and placed the plates on the table. They both sat and started eating.

"Hermione had thought about preparing a meal with everyone else," Draco said.

"Oh. Who is coming?" Harry asked

"Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny… You know, the ones we care about," Draco said, "Seamus is coming as well."

"Is he?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not for what you're thinking," Draco said, laughing.

"Draco, if we ever have kids, what will we tell them when they ask how we met?" Harry asked.

"Well, we should tell them that we were enemies and then we started dating. I mean, we can't tell them that their parents met on Wandr."

the end


End file.
